


Against the Odds

by AnnaOnTheMoon



Category: Star Trek: The Next Generation
Genre: F/M, Jilted Lover, Love Story, Love at First Sight, Romance, Spying, Stalking, Stargazer era, Unhealthy Obsession, Vendetta, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-19
Updated: 2019-01-19
Packaged: 2019-10-12 17:24:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 13
Words: 50,262
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17471774
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnnaOnTheMoon/pseuds/AnnaOnTheMoon
Summary: Jean-Luc Picard and Beverly Howard meet and fall in love...but someone in starfleet doesn't want them together...or is it part of a more sinister plot?**Rated M for stalking and voyeurism**





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Original version posted in 2017 on FFN. This version has been edited.
> 
> Please be advised that this story will touch on stalking, including monitoring, and voyeurism.

 “Melissa, do I really have to?”  Jean-Luc stared down at the younger sister of his best friend, Walker.  Melissa wanted to go out dancing, and she needed someone to go with her to be her dance partner.  She knew Jean-Luc didn’t have anything to do so he might as well take her out dancing.  Not to mention, she had had a crush on Jean-Luc since she was a kid and Walker had first brought Jean-Luc home with him one Summer from the Academy.  Jean-Luc’s voice was captivating,  and he wasn’t hard on the eyes, either.  So yes, Jean-Luc had to take her dancing.  She doubted he would ever be interested in her as more than the sister of his best friend, but she could pretend.

“Yes.  I’m bored. You don’t have anything to do.  I want to go dancing.” 

“Melissa, you know I don’t dance.” 20-yr-old Melissa rolled her eyes.

“Yeah, but I do.  It’s easy. Come on. Please? You might even meet someone!”

“Melissa, I’m not interested in meeting anyone. Those days are over. I’m happy to be who I am – a Starfleet captain.  But...Fine.  If you insist on going the least I can do is look after you for Walker’s sake while he’s away.”  Melissa clapped her hands. 

“Thanks Johnny!  I’m going to go change! Pick me up at eight!”  Melissa dashed off back to her dormitory to change, not even hearing Jean-Luc call after her.

“Don’t call me Johnny!”

###

 When he saw the tall, lithe, red-headed dancer across the room, his heart leaped into his throat.  Melissa followed his line of sight and recognized her best friend across the room. Walker had introduced them to each other as they were the same age and both studying medicine.  The girls had become fast friends.     _Looks like Johnny might be interested in her. Hmm. I think  I can put my feelings aside for Bev._ She grabbed Jean-Luc’s hand and dragged him across the dance floor. “Hey Red!”  Beverly looked up from the young officer she was dancing with. 

“Missy!!!”  Beverly turned away from her dance partner to embrace the other girl.  Melissa was still clutching Jean-Luc’s hand so he awkwardly became part of the hug.  Beverly pulled back “Oh!  Is this your boyfriend?”  Jean-Luc blushed and dropped her hand.

“Him?  No. He’s my brother’s best friend and I dragged him out away from his boring books for the night.  Red, meet Jean-Luc.  Jean-Luc, this is Red. She’s my best friend and the cadet my brother thinks is amazing.”  Jean-Luc held out his hand and grinned.

“Ah, Walker did mention a special Cadet from his class last semester. Nice to meet you....Red?  Do you have a name?”  Beverly laughed and pulled Jean-Luc into a hug instead.

“I don’t do handshakes. I do hugs.  My name is Beverly, but it seems everyone at the academy calls me Red.  It’s better than the Dancing Doctor though.”  Jean-Luc raised his eyebrows and looked into her face as he held her. 

“Dancing Doctor?”

“Well....I’m about to start my medical studies.  And I like to dance. So....”  She didn’t want to pull away from this man.  His arms felt....right, for lack of a better word when they were wrapped around her.  “Dance with me?”  She saw the hesitation in his eyes. “Please?”

“I don’t dance very well....I would only be an impediment...”  Beverly rolled her eyes and grabbed Jean-Luc’s hand. 

“Nope. You came to a dance club. You’re dancing.” She started to tug him towards an open spot on the dance floor. “You can entertain Ricky, can’t you Missy?”  Missy eyed Beverly’s former partner and nodded. The Lieutenant was no Captain Jean-Luc Picard, but he’d do.  “Good. Thanks Ricky, that was fun. See you later!”  She waved to Ricky with her other hand as she pulled Jean-Luc through the throng of dancers.

Jean-Luc found himself pressed rather intimately against Beverly.  He inhaled the smell of her hair and let out a small contented sigh. She smelled amazing. Like summer, and flowers, and...home. Jean-Luc felt immediately at ease with her in his her arms and pulled her closer.  Beverly was quite enjoying being pressed against Jean-Luc as well.  His chest was broad, and she could feel muscles under his shirt.  _He must also be Starfleet._   Raising her voice to be heard over the music she said “John, was it?”

“Jean-Luc, actually.”

“Ah. Jean-Luc,” his name rolled off her tongue and Jean-Luc felt a slight shiver at the way she carefully pronounced it. “French?”  He nodded.

“My family owns a vineyard in La Barre.”  Beverly surveyed the man in front of her.

“Funny, you don’t look like a vintner.”

“No, that’s my brother.  I’m just a lowly Starfleet officer.”  He decided to downplay his rank for now.  No sense in making her nervous.  Starfleet officers really weren’t supposed to get involved with Cadets. It wasn’t strictly against any rules, just frowned on. Still though,  most of Missy’s other friends were always nervous around him and Walker, and he didn’t want to put her off.  She tightened her arms around his shoulders.

“Well, you dance pretty well for an officer. Go to a lot of functions?”

“You could say that.  But my dance partners have never been as beautiful as you.”

“Charmer.”  Beverly wrapped her arms behind Jean-Luc’s neck and pulled him in for a tentative kiss.  It started out as an innocent kiss, but then she probed his mouth with her tongue. Moaning, he tugged her closer as they deepened the kiss.  Sparks flew.  Beverly didn’t know much about this man, but she knew she wanted him.  She scanned the room and broke off the kiss. “Come on, let’s go someplace more private.”  Jean-Luc clasped her hand and could only nod his ascent.

She wove her way through the dancers over to a staircase.  She tugged him upstairs, explaining “There’s a balcony up here.  It’s usually quiet.”

The balcony was nearly empty.  A bar at the back wall was manned by a very bored bartender.  There was a door on the left leading to an outside balcony and the space between the bar and the railing inside was scattered with small two and four chair tables, as well as some cosier chairs grouped around low tables. Beverly pulled Jean-Luc over to one of the chairs and pushed him down into it.  “Want a drink?”  He nodded and fumbled for his wallet. “Nah, first one’s on me. You get the next round.” 

Beverly came back holding two glasses of red wine.  “I don’t know if this will be any good, but it’s all they had.”  She held out the glass to him and then shocked him by plopping herself sideways in his lap.  She reached out to clink her glass against his and said “cheers” before talking a sip.  Jean-Luc tried to hide his grimace as he sipped the sorry excuse for wine.  Beverly laughed.  “Told you it probably wasn’t very good.”

“Indeed.”  He sat his glass on the table and wrapped one arm around Beverly’s waist and let the other rest on her knee.  She cuddled into his embrace.  He leaned down and captured her lips in a kiss.  As he gently sucked on her lower lip, she placed her glass next to his before wrapping her arms around his neck and opening her mouth.  As they kissed, Jean-Luc’s fingers pressed into her waist.  His hand on her knee crept slightly higher to stroke her lower thigh.  She moaned into his lips and brought her hands down his back until they rested at his waistband.  She tugged his shirt free and slipped her hands inside his shirt, letting them roam across his back. Jean-Luc’s back was warm and smooth.  She raked her fingernails down his spine.

Jean-Luc groaned.  His hand around her waist moved higher and became tangled in her hair and he used his other hand to knead her thigh and creep slightly higher, just under the hemline of her short dress.  She had been wearing hold-ups, and his hand soon found the top of her stockings and he stroked the expanse of smooth skin just above the lacy top.  He broke off his kiss and kissed down her jaw to her throat. He nuzzled and nipped at her collarbone and her head lolled back. She wigged in his lap and was pleased to feel the evidence of his arousal. She nipped at his ear and whispered “Can we go to your place?”  Jean-Luc nodded and Beverly stood up from his lap. After some adjustment to hide his erection, he took her hand and led her back down the stairs and out the door.  Beverly caught Missy’s eye on the way out and mouthed “thanks” at her.  Always wanting to make the best out of a situation, she turned to Ricky.

“Well, Lieutenant. Seems we both lost our dates for the evening. Shall we stick together?”

###

Jean-Luc was staying in one of Starfleet’s high rises surrounding headquarters.  His quarters were sparse, but adequate.  He indicated Beverly should take a seat on the sofa and he busied himself in the galley-style kitchen.  “Let me get you a glass of proper wine.”

“From your family’s vineyard?”

“But of course.”  Jean-Luc left the bottle in the kitchen and carried the two glasses over to the sofa.  He handed her a glass and awkwardly stood, not sure if he should join her on the sofa or if he should sit in the chair.  And if he sat on the sofa, should he sit next to her, or on the opposite side?  It had been years since he had been with a woman, and even longer since he had invited anyone back to his place.  He usually went to theirs, or, as had been the case when he was younger, found a dark corner or alley to have his way with them. But he was a changed man, now.  When he was 22 he had been stabbed through the heart and barely survived the encounter. He now had an artificial heart and when he came to in the recovery room, he decided his playboy days would have to end. He dedicated his life to Starfleet and for the past fifteen years he had done just that, working his way up the ranks until he had become Captain of the _Stargazer._ He was now back at the academy teaching a few classes as a favour to the admiral.  He looked over at Beverly.  Yes, this was definitely going to be new territory for him.

 Beverly patted the sofa next to her.  “I won’t bite....much.”  She took a small sip of the wine and a smile came to her lips. “This really is good.  Your family makes excellent wine.” 

“Thank you.”  He sat next to her and rested his arm against the back of the sofa lightly touching her shoulder.  She leaned back.

“You know, wine isn’t the only thing  the French are known for....”  Beverly trailed off.

“Oh?”  Jean-Luc asked, taking a sip of his wine and carefully avoiding looking down Beverly’s dress.

Beverly wiggled her eyebrows and leaned in.  “I hear they make excellent lovers,” she huskily spoke into his ear before gently biting down on it.  Jean-Luc took a large gulp of his wine.

“Well, then I hope I don’t disappoint,” he softly said.

###

Beverly woke as the sun was  beginning to peek through the window.  The sheets felt unfamiliar and more expensive than her simple dormitory sheets.  She snuggled against the warm body she was pressed against.  _This is nice._ The strong arms that had held her so tenderly the night before gripped her tighter and a kiss was placed at the base of her neck.  “Good morning,” the low voice rumbled.  Beverly turned around and kissed Jean-Luc.  “Nope. Not disappointed.”  The couple made love once more before falling back asleep.

Jean-Luc rose several hours later and gently detangled himself from Beverly.  He watched her sleep and smiled. Her red hair was fanned out on the pillow like a ring of fire around her head and he noticed she had a smattering of freckles marching across her face.  He tenderly ran a hand down her back and she shuddered.  He smiled and made his way out to the kitchen.  He ordered 2 black coffees and 2 croissants, replicated a tray, and carried the simple breakfast into the bedroom.  Beverly stirred and when she no longer felt Jean-Luc’s warm arms she opened her eyes and smiled at Jean-Luc naked and carrying a breakfast tray.  _I could get used to this. Very used to this._

They shared coffee and croissants in bed, crumbs getting everywhere.  Jean-Luc, usually so meticulous with keeping his quarters clean didn’t mind.  He enjoyed the company.  “Would you like to shower first?  The replicators are set to dispense standard Starfleet clothing.  We could replicate you a uniform?” 

“Thank you, but what makes you think I’m showering alone?” 

They stayed in the shower until Jean-Luc was sure they had used up all the hot water in the building.  He had never made love in the shower before, and he found it highly erotic as the water and bubbles streamed down Beverly’s body.  He passed her a fluffy towel and wrapped another towel around his waist as he made his way to the clothing replicator.  He held up her torn stockings.  “I’m sorry about your stocking.” Beverly shrugged and breezed past him to stand in front of the machinery. 

“Cadet uniform.  Science branch. Standard boots. Size 6. Undergarments.  Howard, Beverly.  Authorisation twenty-four-Alpha-Charlie-Beta-seventy-eight.”  A blue cadet uniform soon materialised along with clean underwear, a bra, socks, and boots.

“Howard?  Is that your last name?”  Beverly nodded.  Jean-Luc reached out and kissed her hand.

“Pleasure to meet you, Cadet Beverly Howard.”  Beverly smiled.

“And, you are?”  Jean-Luc’s face fell.  Despite their age gap, he hoped she would want to continue a relationship with him, but he wasn’t sure how she would feel about being a cadet dating a captain.  Only one way to find out.  Jean-Luc faced the replicator. 

“Command uniform.  Captain.  Picard, Jean-Luc.  Authorisation twelve-Delta-Gamma-Omega-six” Beverly gasped.

“Captain?”  Jean-Luc ignored the uniform materialising and turned around to clasp Beverly’s hands in his. 

“I’m sorry....I should have told you.  I.....didn’t think you would want to date me if you knew my rank.” 

Beverly tossed her hair back with a grin.  “Date?  You want to date me?” 

“If you’ll have me. Beverly....you are beautiful.  Last night...it was amazing.  I don’t want it to be just a one night fling.  Would you like to go out to dinner with me tonight?”  Beverly laughed.

“Aren’t we supposed to go on a date before we sleep together?” 

“Traditionally, yes...but I think we can buck tradition.”

“What about Starfleet? Would it be...appropriate?”  Jean-Luc pursed his lips.

“It’s frowned upon, but there isn’t anything written into the regulations...besides, you’ll be an Ensign when you start your studies at Medical, and if a Captain wants to date an Ensign why would anyone want to stop us?  I mean, I suppose it could cause a problem at the command level if I were your commanding officer and we should probably try to be discrete about our relationship...I know a few people in Starfleet who would act as though it was against regulations ...”  He saw the laughter in her eyes and took a deep breath before continuing. “I think it will be....challenging.  But, I’d like to try?” 

“I’d like that.   Uhm.....it’s probably best you don’t pick me up at my dorm though.” Jean-Luc  smiled.  “How about I meet you here?”  He nodded.  “1900?”  Another nod.  She kissed him slowly.  “Great.  I have to go.  I have a lecture at Noon.”  He squeezed her hand.

“See you tonight.”  She nodded. 

“Should I.....bring an overnight bag?”  She winked.  Jean-Luc blushed and only could nod as she laughed and left his quarters.

###

 Eight glorious months went by.  Jean-Luc maintained his office at headquarters and taught a few classes on tactics while Beverly began her medical studies.  They fell into an easy relationship, and Beverly had forgone her assigned quarters to move in with Jean-Luc.  It wasn’t abnormal for their apartment to be strewn with medical texts and PADDs alongside tactical guidebooks with Beverly staying up long after Jean-Luc had gone to bed to study.  He did his best not to distract her too much, but he was looking forward to her next break, when he planned on taking her to France. 

A message popped up on Jean-Luc’s desk to report to Vice Admiral Nechayev.  She was the newest Vice Admiral, and Jean-Luc had been assigned to her.  He sighed.  _I don’t know why she needs to officially meet me. We’ve known each other since we attended the Academy together. Hell, we even dated._  He sent a message to Beverly to let her know where he would be, straightened his uniform, and headed for the Admiralty building. 

Jean-Luc was shown into the office by an Ensign. “Ah, Jean-Luc, please have a seat. I seem to recall you are partial to Earl Grey?” Admiral Nechayev indicated the teapot on her desk. Jean-Luc took a seat in front of the expansive desk.

“Thank you, Admiral.”

“Oh, Jean-Luc, you can still call me Alynna.”  She passed Jean-Luc a teacup and winked.

“I think that would be inappropriate given our positions.”  Alynna  Nechayev smiled, but the smile didn’t reach her eyes.

“Inappropriate?  You mean like it’s inappropriate for a Starfleet Captain... _my_ Starfleet Captain to have a relationship with a low ranking Ensign?  One who is still attending classes at the Academy, I might add?”  Jean-Luc ‘s teacup rattled as he set it down on the desk. 

“Admiral...I...”  She held up her hand.

“I don’t want to hear it. But Jean-Luc.  How could you? Making out in the Orangery like a pair of horny teenagers?   Isn’t she half your age?!” Jean-Luc sat up straighter.  _Was Alynna....jealous?_

“My dear Alynna, I do not think that age matters when it comes to affairs of the heart, and I do not think it should matter to Starfleet who I choose to give my heart to.  Have I interfered with her studies? No.  Have I asked for her to be given a higher rank?  Of course not!  But I do love her.”

“Don’t my dear Alynna me, Jean-Luc.  What you are doing is inappropriate and I cannot stand for having one of my Captain’s blatantly breaking protocol. “

“It’s not written anywhere that a Captain may not have a relationship with a lower rank, only that the Captain may not grant favours to his partner.  Which I have not done.”

“Oh, so you _won’t_ be offering her a position when you next get placed on a ship?”

“Well...I...” Truth be told, they hadn’t discussed it yet, but Jean-Luc would have done his best to keep them together.  Perhaps by the time Beverly graduated, they would be married.  But he wasn’t going to share any of this with Alynna. 

“That’s what I thought.  Jean-Luc, this affair must end. One of my Captains may not be seen to be dating a Cadet – even if she is already an Ensign. She’s still taking classes!  You will report to Starbase four four two in one week where you will re-assume command of the _USS Stargazer_ for an eighteen-month mission _._ You will not have any contact with Ensign Beverly Howard while you are away.  If you continue your relationship, you will be brought up against the full admiralty and risk a demotion or losing your commission entirely. “

“On what grounds?” Alynna floundered.

“Insubordination! I’ll find something. It doesn’t matter. You will end your relationship with Beverly or so help me....do I make myself clear, Captain Picard?

“Crystal.  May I?”

“Dismissed.”

###

Jean-Luc plopped down on the sofa in their apartment and scrubbed his face. What on earth had gotten into Alynna Nechayev?  She definitely wasn’t the same girl he knew at the Academy.  They had even dated for a while, however he had ended the relationship after he had become so obsessed with her he had nearly washed out.  They had remained friends....or at least, he thought they had.  Of course, she had moved up the ranks nearly as quickly as he had, but he had beaten her to youngest Captain. Alynna, however, had one-upped him and had become the youngest Admiral in Starfleet history.  But now what?  He loved Beverly, and he didn’t want to give her up.  _Should I resign from Starfleet?_ He thought of Professor Galen and how he had been so desperate for Jean-Luc to enter into archaeology but Jean-Luc had chosen astrophysics, diplomacy, and command instead.  Could he go back to archaeology?  Or enter the diplomatic core of the Federation instead?  He wasn’t going to ask Beverly to leave her career.  He would make do with being a Starfleet “widower” if he needed to. He wondered how much money he actually had and if it could support them while Beverly continued her studies.  He glanced at the clock.  Beverly would be home in about an hour.  He got out a few PADDs and started making notes, looking up information, and making calculations. 

When Beverly walked into the apartment she had a bemused smile on her face.  Jean-Luc was sat at the sofa surrounded by PADDs, papers, and several cold cups of tea.  She snuck up behind him on the sofa and leaned over the back letting her hair lightly brush against Jean-Luc’s neck.  She placed a kiss to his ear. “Working hard?”  Jean-Luc jumped.

“Sorry, Love.  I didn’t even hear you come in.” He hastily shoved some of the papers off the sofa.  “Come sit.  Please.  We need to talk.”

“Oh, uhm. Ok.”  Beverly eased off her lab coat and kicked off her shoes.  She turned and sat cross-legged on the couch facing Jean-Luc.  “What do we need to talk about?”

Jean-Luc reached for Beverly’s hands.  He brought them to his lips and kissed each knuckle before settling her hands with his in his lap.  “Beverly.  I...met with Alynna today.”

“Alynna?  Do you mean Admiral Nechayev?”

“Vice Admiral, but yes.  We were at the Academy together, so it’s hard to think of her as the Admiral I report to.” Jean-Luc took a deep breath.  “Alynna....knows about us.”

“So?”  Jean-Luc squeezed Beverly’s hands.

“Alynna....is  not pleased.  To put it mildly.  She....”  Jean-Luc had tears in his eyes.  Beverly reached up to wipe them away. 

“What’s wrong, Jean-Luc?”

“She doesn’t want us to see each other anymore.  If we don’t....If I don’t break things off with you and take this next assignment,  she  threatened to demote me or take away my commission.” 

“Oh.  I see.  Why?  What does it matter to Admiral Nechayev if you date me?”

Jean-Luc shook his head.  “I don’t know.  Jealousy?  Alynna and I dated when we were at the Academy together, but I broke things off with her when my relationship affected my studies.”

“Ah, so that’s why you always make sure I have time for my school work.”  Jean-Luc nodded.  Beverly smiled and leaned over to kiss him. 

“So you think it’s plain jealousy?” 

Jean-Luc shrugged.  “It seems so out of character for Alynna to act like this. We’ve been friends for over twenty years and I certainty never objected when she got married. She’s divorced now, but I never made any indication towards her that I wanted to have a relationship with her. So I really don’t know what’s going on.”

“So I guess we break up, then.” Jean-Luc looked up sharply.

“Beverly?”

“I love you Jean-Luc, I really do.  But I can’t allow my feelings or our relationship to get in the way of your career.  It wouldn’t be fair. “  Beverly started to cry.  Jean-Luc pulled her into his arms. 

“Shh, my love.  I think I have found a few solutions, would you like to hear them?”  Beverly wiped away her tears with her sleeve and nodded.

“Well.... I looked into how much leave I have accumulated, and I have over a year and a half because I haven’t taken any personal leave in well...a long time.  I only ever use the leave that is assigned to me between missions, and as you know, those don’t count against your days.  This mission is slated to take eighteen months.  If I take all of my leave after this mission, that’s three years gone and then you will only be a few months away from graduation. After graduation....I can resign my commission.  You can become the Chief Medical Officer you want to be and I will follow you. ”  Beverly smiled.  Jean-Luc reached for one of the PADDs and passed it to Beverly.

“Beverly, I am not a poor man.  I’m not a rich man, either, but this is my standings with the bank in La Barre.  I own half of the vineyard my brother runs. He has been putting my portion of the earnings into this account for me since our father died twenty years ago.  We could survive on this while you finish your medical studies if we needed to.”  Beverly looked at the PADD.  _Not a rich man?  Is he serious?  You could live on Caldos for 60 years with this kind of money!_

“I....ah, don’t know what to say.”

“I do.”  He placed Beverly on the sofa and knelt down in front of her.

“Beverly...marry me?  I want to spend the rest of my life with you...sod Starfleet.  They can do whatever they’d like. Court marshal me, I don’t care.  You’ve never been my subordinate, so nothing would hold.”  Mirth bubbled up in her and she let out a giggle.

“Jean-Luc.  I love you too...but marriage?  I can’t say yes.  I can’t knowingly ruin your career like that.  You know there would be backlash if we got married right now.  Maybe in three or four years when I’m done with school it would be a possibility, but no, I don’t think we should get married right now.” 

Jean-Luc’s face fell.  “I....see.  Well, then I guess we won’t be needing this.” He rose and began to gather his research up.  Beverly reached for his hand.

“Hey...don’t be like that. I didn’t say I never would marry you....just not now. What would happen if you told Admiral Nechayev we were engaged?”

“I think she would have asked me why I didn’t say that to her this afternoon.”  Beverly laughed.

“Why didn’t you?  Even if it wasn’t true, she wouldn’t have known.”

“I think I was stunned.  I couldn’t think. I just needed to get home.  Beverly....do you want to get engaged?”  She nodded.  Jean-Luc grabbed her and pulled her off the sofa and into his arms.  “I love you, Beverly Howard.”

“I love you, Jean-Luc Picard.”


	2. Chapter 2

He watched her as she walked across the campus. Her hair was the colour of fire, her eyes, deep pools of water . She had long legs, and slender arms.  He heard her friend call her Beverly.  _Beverly.  Beverly, I will have you._

###

Beverly entered the apartment and flung herself onto the sofa.

“There’s nothing.  No housing. Zero. Zilch.  The best they said they could do was put me on a waiting list and I might have to share a room with a first year at the Academy.  Ugh!” 

Jean-Luc was quick to hand Beverly a glass of wine.  “I’m sorry my love. I wish I could just give you the apartment, but Nechayev won’t let me keep it.  But I’ve been thinking Bev.....what if we buy our own place?” 

“Uhh....Jean-Luc, you do realise I am only a student?  My bank account is dwindling fast.  I might even have to pick up some shifts at the clinic while you’re away to afford the odd cup of coffee!”

“I’m aware.  But you know I have money. Besides,” Jean-Luc caressed her ring finger where an emerald engagement ring sat, “It’s your money, too.  Or it will be.  I don’t care.  I’m happy to give you access now.”  Beverly shook her head.

“No.  Jean-Luc, you are not buying me an apartment.”

“Well, I was actually thinking a house.....” Beverly raised her eyebrows.

“Uh....Definitely No.  No way. You are not buying me a house to live in! I’ll suffer through the little firsties if I have to.” Jean-Luc moved behind Beverly on the sofa and started to give her a shoulder rub.  She leaned into his hands  “Mmmph. Not fair. Who’s going to rub my back for the next eighteen months?”

“Missy?” Jean-Luc quipped.  Beverly hit him in the face with a throw pillow.  “But seriously. Beverly....we’re going to need a place to live eventually.  Why not buy one now?”

“Well, what if we aren’t stationed here? What if we both are on starships or bases?  Then what will we do with a house?”

“Rent it?  I’m sure Starfleet handles things like that for officers all the time.”  Beverly moaned as Jean-Luc massaged out a particularly large knot and let out a sigh of pleasure.

“This really isn’t fair, you know.  You know I’ll agree to anything if you just....keep....doing....that.” Her head lolled to one side.  Behind her, Jean-Luc grinned. “But, we aren’t supposed to be together.  How would it look if I bought a house with you?  Alynna would smell a fish, then.”

“What if I buy it in my name for now?  We can add your name after we’re married? “

“And what?  I’m just your lodger?”

“Actually, my love.....yes.”  He brought his hands down from her shoulders and walked around the sofa to sit next to her.  “If I own a house, I can rent it to whomever I wish, right?  And Starfleet can’t control who I rent my home to as it will be bought with my own money from the vineyard.  And of course, if I’m your landlord, you might have to contact me from time to time......”  A plan was beginning to hatch in Jean-Luc’s head. 

Beverly turned towards Jean-Luc.  “But a house?  Just for me?  It will be too big!”

“So you could get a roommate or two?”

“Oh, and where are these roommates going to appear from?”

“Ads?”  Beverly glared at Jean-Luc.  “Oh, I know!  You could ask Missy.  She’s been begging Walker to let her move in with him as she apparently hates the dormitories and he keeps telling her no....Missy could be your roommate, and I bet she could find someone else too.”

“Er, how many bedrooms is this house going to have?”  Jean-Luc laced his fingers with hers. 

“I don’t know, how many children do you want to have?”  Beverly’s eyes went wide.

“Ch....children?”

“I never thought I would meet someone I wanted to spend the rest of my life with and never thought about children, but, Beverly.  If you want children, I want children.”

“I....haven’t thought about it. I think I’ve always assumed that if I got married, I would have babies. But..... Can we wait?  At least until I’m done with med school?” 

“Of course, my love.  Besides, I want to be there for you. If we had a baby now, I would miss out on your pregnancy, the birth, and the start of their life.  On the other hand...then we would really have something to say to Alynna!”  Beverly shoved Jean-Luc.

“Don’t even think it!  This implant is firmly staying in my arm!  I know you can’t use one, so I’ll have to take care of it.” Jean-Luc smoothed Beverly’s hair and kissed her above her ear.

“Yes, dear.  So...am I buying a house?” Beverly smiled.

“Four.”   Jean-Luc looked at her in shock.

“Four kids? Really?”  Beverly kissed Jean-Luc’s nose and giggled.

“No.  Four bedrooms.  Two children.  One guest room.” 

“You little minx.”  Jean-Luc pulled her into a passionate kiss and started divesting her of her uniform. 

“What are you doing?”

“Well, we had better practice, don’t you think?  Babies don’t just make themselves...“

###

Jean-Luc had found the perfect house.  It was a large row home just on the edge of San Francisco,  but there was a transporter station nearby for ease of getting closer to Starfleet, the Academy, and the Medical Center.  There was a park across the street from the house, with space for children to play in.  The house was three stories high and had more bedrooms than they would probably ever need -  4 upstairs , and the master bedroom plus one smaller bedroom on the top floor.  There also was a small room downstairs that could easily be another small bedroom or office.  The house had a half finished basement, a large backyard,  a spacious lounge, and a combination kitchen/dining room.  And most importantly, the kitchen was already kitted out with a replicator.  Jean-Luc knew Beverly wouldn’t want to have to bother with cooking and would find a replicator easier.

The house would cost him a large chunk of his savings account, but it was worth it.  Plus, the additional bedrooms meant Beverly could have more housemates who would generate rent income.  Yes, despite the initial costs, this house would wind up being a very good investment for him and Beverly. And if they didn’t want to stay in San Francisco, the house would retain a very good resale value, especially if he added all the improvements he was already planning.

Beverly had wanted to be surprised, so Jean-Luc made arrangements with the agency for a private viewing.  He told them he was 95% sure he would be purchasing it, but he needed his fiancée to look at it, first.  The agency agreed, and gave him the codes to the front door.  He gave Beverly the name of the transportation station and as she stepped off the platform, he held out a satin scarf.  Beverly eyed it warily.

“What’s that for?”

“I thought I would blindfold you.” Beverly grinned at her fiancé. 

“Kinky.”  He tied the blindfold around her eyes, gave her a kiss, and took her shoulder bag off her.  “Mmm, who is this strange man kissing me?  He is a very good kisser.”  Jean-Luc grinned at his fiancée and squeezed her hand.

“OK.  Hold my hand, and I’ll direct you.  Do you trust me?”

“You know I do.”  Jean-Luc wrapped one arm around Beverly’s waist and took her hand in his other and walked with her for about five minutes.

“Ok. Do you want to take off the blindfold now and see the outside? Or wait until we’re inside?”

“Will you blindfold me again inside if I take it off now?”

“Yes.”

“I’d like to see the outside please.”  Jean-Luc carefully removed the blindfold and Beverly blinked as her eyes were assaulted with daylight.  Beverly gasped.  The house was beautiful on the outside. “Oh, Jean-Luc, it’s gorgeous.” The house was painted white and had a bright red door and red trim.  Beverly walked towards the front door. “Can we go in?” 

“Yes. But first....” Jean-Luc held up the blindfold again. 

Jean-Luc typed in the access code into the panel by the front door and it swung open.  With his hand on her elbow, he led Beverly into the house and towards the stairs.  She would see the rest of the house later, but Jean-Luc wanted to show her the master bedroom first. 

He carefully guided her up the two flights of stairs to the top floor and stopped outside the bedroom door.  He entered the passcode and as the door swung open, he removed her blindfold.

The room was large and featured not only a four poster kingsized bed, but a small sitting area as well.  There was a walk-in wardrobe leading directly into the master bathroom -  a bathtub large enough for two, a shower stall for two, and a sonic shower stall alongside a double sink and a toilet.  The bathroom was done in black and white tiling, and the bedroom followed the same black and white motif, with a white carpet and black curtains.  Beverly gasped.

“Is this....our room?”  Jean-Luc nodded.  Beverly tugged him towards the bed.  Jean-Luc chuckled as she reached for his waistband and unbuckled his civilian trousers.  “I want us to be here...together.” She held up the blindfold.  “But this time, I get to put the blindfold on _you_ ”

Jean-Luc kissed her and repeated her words back to her. “Kinky.”

###

He had followed her.  She met an older man at the transporter station and he watched as the man blindfolded her.  He walked several paces behind and watched as they stopped in front of a house.  _Is this where you live, my sweet?_

###

“So, does the house meet with your approval?”  Jean-Luc held Beverly in his arms on top of the bed. 

“Well, the bedroom certainly does....” 

Jean-Luc laughed.  “Would you like to see the rest of the house?”    Beverly nodded.

“I’m not sure I like the black and white though.  Can we change it? Something a bit more friendlier?”

“Of course, my love.  Come, let me show you the rest of the house.”  Jean-Luc tossed the blindfold onto the bedside table. “Without the blindfold this time.”  Beverly pretended to pout. 

“I rather liked the blindfold.” 

“Noted.”

The other bedroom on the top floor was small.  Beverly thought it would make a perfect  nursery for their child...eventually.  For now, she thought she could use it as an office/study area. Perhaps Jean-Luc would want to put some of his books and archaeological collection on the built-in shelves.  Each of the four bedrooms on the middle floor were around the same size, and the floor also had two more bathrooms situated between the bedrooms on either side of the hallway.  It would be perfect for Beverly to find four housemates to share with, as they would all have bedrooms the same size and could all be charged the same amount of rent.  Jean-Luc showed her the security pads at the side of each door and explained that each occupant would be able to set their own key code to their room, and Beverly and Jean-Luc would have an override code just in case.  The master bedroom would be exclusively locked to Beverly and Jean-Luc.

The ground floor was just as spacious, and the small room off the foyer would be perfect for Beverly’s housemates to use as a communal study/office. Once they were done with roommates and converted the top office to a nursery, Beverly thought she could move their home office down here. The house was perfect.  She pulled Jean-Luc into a long kiss in the middle of the lounge.  “I love it.” 

“Have you given any thought to who will be your housemates while I am away?”  Beverly nodded.

“Missy said she wanted to live with me for sure.  Our friend Katie said she was interested, too.  One of my classmates, Matthew Arnold, said he was having trouble with his roommate, and now that I know it has four rooms, I’ll put up an ad for the fourth.” Jean-Luc growled.

“Men?  I don’t know....I thought you would share the house with a bunch of girl friends.”  Beverly smacked his arm.

“Do you trust me?”

“Of course I do. I just want you to be safe.”

“It will be fine, Jean-Luc. We can install a door at the bottom of the stairs to our room for an extra layer of security if that would make you feel more comfortable, and Missy and Katie can have the rooms closest to my steps.  Matthew has been dating one of the nurses at the hospital -  one of the _male_ nurses, so I’m pretty sure you have nothing to worry about with Matty.” Jean-Luc drew Beverly into his arms again

 “I suppose you’re right.  What have you told them about the house?  Have you told anyone who owns it?”  Beverly shook her head.

“Only Missy knows it’s our house.  In fact, Missy also knows about our engagement.  We thought since she is Walker’s sister, it would give her an excuse to keep in contact with you...and a way we could try to pass messages to each other.”  Jean-Luc’s eyes brightened.

“Positively deceitful. You are utterly brilliant.”  He kissed her soundly.  “And the others?”

“Missy told them the house belonged to a friend of her family....which actually _isn’t_ a lie since you are her brother’s best friend.”  Jean-Luc kissed her again.

“Have I told you how clever you are?”

“Thank Missy.  It’s been her idea!” 

“Oh, perhaps I should be kissing her, then. You know, I always thought Missy had a bit of a crush on me.”

“She did.  She told me all about it.  But she has assured me that she no longer has any feelings other than sisterly for you and she wants us to be happy.” 

“That’s very sweet of her.”

“Oh, and she demands to be my Maid of Honour.....and godmother to our first child.  And if it’s a girl, I’m sure she wants us to name her Melissa.”  Jean-Luc chuckled.

“Ok, that sounds more like her.” Jean-Luc surveyed the house.  “My mission has been pushed back by another week.  I intend on seeing to all the security features for the house and ensuring all the computers are fully functional.   Would you like to move in here today?”  Beverly looked up sharply at Jean-Luc from where she had cuddled into him on the sofa.

“Without you?”

“Not quite.  We have to give the illusion to Alynna that we are no longer together, correct?”  Beverly nodded. “Naturally, you are expected to move out of my quarters.  But I have this.” Jean-Luc pulled out a small device from his pocket.  “It’s a personal transporter Walker gave me.  I can appear to stay at my apartment every night, but use this transporter to beam here.”  Beverly smiled.  “I thought perhaps Missy might want to move in as well?  Since she knows about us.  Then once I’m safely away, you can contact your other housemates. I’ll sort out the lease information so all you need to do is give them the PADDs to sign.  Their rent will go through my...our....lawyer’s office and then into our account.”  Beverly kissed him again.

“That sounds perfect. You’re perfect. I love you, Jean-Luc.”

“I love you too.”  Jean-Luc kissed her back.  “Now, should we move your belongings?”

###

He watched Beverly and the man she was with carry in boxes and suitcases . This must be where she was going to live!  He surveyed the house.  It was big...she must be planning on having roommates.  Sure enough, a day later he watched another girl move in.  She also was part of Starfleet, judging by her uniform.  He saw a sign go up in the window “Room to Let, Inquire on 23-A-63-B-W-F”.  An idea began to form in his head . But first, he needed to go meet with Admiral Nechayev.

###

Their week together flew by entirely too quickly for either of their liking.  Beverly tried not to cry as they made love but as the date of Jean-Luc’s departure crept closer and closer, it became harder for her not to cry.  Eighteen months was a long time to be without contact.  They had decided Jean-Luc would not take any of his accumulated leave so he could use it all at once when he returned to Earth.  But this means his only time off would be the Starfleet mandated shore leaves -  which were often on far flung starbases and planets, and not likely to be Earth.  The only way Beverly would make it to visit would be if it was the same time as her breaks from classes....and she didn’t know if Jean-Luc would be able to arrange for that.

Jean-Luc held her close on his last night at home with her and stayed awake all night long just watching her sleep.  He looked around their bedroom and saw his belongings scattered around with Beverly’s and he smiled.  He toyed with the engagement ring on Beverly’s finger and glanced at his own hand.  Beverly had given him a ring, too.  She told him it was a Howard family tradition for the engaged man to wear a ring as well, and he relished in the feel of it.  If Admiral Nechayev or anyone else asked him about it, the ring was a family heirloom....not a lie.  He and Beverly had carefully sculpted everything so that the only deception was in remaining together against Alynna’s wishes. Everything else was careful bending of the truth.

 Morning came entirely too soon for their liking.  Beverly clung to Jean-Luc.  She wouldn’t be allowed to travel with him to see him off at the shuttle since she wasn’t supposed to be with him anymore.  Jean-Luc wondered what Alynna would have said if he had told them that they were married or engaged or if Beverly had been pregnant with his child.  For Alynna wouldn’t possibly have expected him to abandon his child.  He pictured Beverly growing round with their child.  He honestly couldn’t wait.   He sighed and held Beverly closer. 

“Beverly...are you sure you don’t want to get married before I leave?”

“No, I’m not sure. Why did I say I wanted to wait?” 

“I’m not sure.  Do you want to?  Walker could marry us this morning.  He’s a Captain.  We would just need to be on a ship, and well, I think between two Starfleet Captains, we would have access to a ship or two.”

“And then what?  Do we tell anyone?”

“I would have to let the family lawyer know and I would of course tell Robert and his wife, but we probably shouldn’t tell Starfleet yet....I don’t know what Alynna might do as she seems a bit unhinged right now. Although I do like the idea of calling you Mrs. Picard.”

“Yes.”  Jean-Luc’s smile brightened.

“Really, my love?”

“Really.  I want to be Mrs Jean-Luc Picard.”  Jean-Luc shifted in the bed until he could see the clock. 

“We have eight hours. Why don’t you go wake up Missy, and I’ll contact Walker.”

Beverly sat up in bed. “Rings! We don’t have any rings!”  Jean-Luc chuckled and opened the bedside table’s drawer.  He took out a velvet box.

“Yes we do.  I bought these when I bought your ring.”  Nestled in the box were two simple bands.  “I figured you wouldn’t be able to wear your engagement ring at school or work anyway.” 

“I love it. I love you.”  Beverly leaned over and kissed Jean-Luc.  “Come on, we have a wedding to plan!”

###

Jean-Luc and Beverly stood, holding hands, on the deck of the _USS Bragg_ , Walker’s ship.  The ship was docked  and waiting to shuttle Jean-Luc to Starbase 442 where the _Stargazer_ was waiting for him.  The ship was empty of crew except for a few security officers Walker knew to be very discrete as Walker had given them all a day’s shore leave and no one was expected back until 1400.  Jean-Luc stood proudly in his dress uniform, and Beverly wore a simple green dress. She would have just worn her dress uniform too, but Missy had insisted she wear a pretty dress.  Missy stood ready with the camera to capture a few photos for the couple.  She planned on giving Jean-Luc a PADD with the photos before he left later that day.   When Walker pronounced them husband and wife,  Jean-Luc tenderly kissed Beverly and used his personal transporter to transport them off of the _Bragg_ and back to their home.  He fully intended to make love to his wife several times before he needed to be back on board the _Bragg_.

###

Admiral Nechayev leaned over her desk at the Lieutenant perched on the chair Captain Jean-Luc Picard had occupied two weeks ago.  “You know your assignment, Lieutenant.”

The Lieutenant sat up straighter.  “Yes, Sir.”

“You are dismissed.”  The Lieutenant began to rise from his seat, adjusting his blue uniform as he stood up.  “And, Lieutenant Crusher?”  Jack Crusher looked up.  “Good luck.”


	3. Chapter 3

His wedding band felt heavy and solid against his finger, a reminder of the bride he had left behind.   Jean-Luc gazed at the small PADD Melissa Keel had handed him before she kissed his cheek farewell and smiled.  _Beverly._   Melissa had taken some photos during their brief wedding ceremony and had placed them onto the private PADD.  She whispered that Beverly would be receiving an identical PADD.  Missy then had made a big production of saying goodbye to her brother’s friend before departing from the _Bragg_.  Jean-Luc chuckled.  He had kissed her cheek in thanks and whispered for her to keep Beverly company.  She had given him a thumbs up as she stepped onto the transporter pad to be transported back to Earth. 

Jean-Luc carefully wrapped the picture PADD in a jumper and placed it inside his personal bag slung over his shoulder. He had been permitted to bring 2 crates of personal items aboard as the quarters on the _Stargazer_ were fairly small.  He also would have a Ready Room off of the Bridge, but there wasn’t much space for decorations or knickknacks there, either.  Most of his belongings were at their house.  He smiled.  _Our house_.  _I wonder what Beverly is doing right now?_   Jean-Luc straightened his uniform and headed for the temporary quarters assigned to him.  It would take two days to reach the starbase where his ship was docked.  Jean-Luc desperately wished Beverly could be here with him as he hated having to leave his wife after only a few short hours of marriage.  It was unfair, but he had known since he joined Starfleet that there would always be the possibility of being away from his family.  This was the reason he had originally thought he wasn’t going to ever marry. He didn’t want to leave a loved one behind....but then he fell in love with Beverly.  He only hoped they would be able to weather whatever storm Starfleet chose to throw at them.

###

Beverly Picard held out her hand and studied her rings.  She knew she probably shouldn’t wear them together, but at the same time she was unwilling to remove them.  Sighing, she took off her wedding ring and placed it in her jewellery box and looked at her finger again.  No.  That didn’t feel right.  She removed her engagement ring, put back on her wedding band, and smiled. Yes, this was better.  She wanted to look at her wedding ring every day.  Especially since she hadn’t been able to change her name.  Her eyes fell onto the mini PADD Missy had handed her.  Scrolling through the wedding photos, she smiled.  She would love to have some of the photos to hang around the house, but for now, she would keep the PADD next to the bed so she could gaze on it every night.  There was a small icon on the corner of the screen and she tapped it, wondering what else Missy had put on the PADD . Missy was a brilliant engineer as well as a medical student and really knew her way around electronics.  A message appeared on the screen:

_Dear Beverly and Jean-Luc,_

_I hope you both enjoy these MATCHING mini PADDs.  It took a considerable amount of work, but I have managed to pair these PADDs to each other over an encrypted connection.  Even if you are connected via a Starfleet uplink, nothing transmitted via these PADDs will be traceable.  If you look at the top, you will see a small camera so you can share pictures and videos and even chat with each other.  I hope this helps._

_Johnny, I promise to take care of Red.  You’re like another brother to me so this means Red is now my sister._

_Red – I got your back._

_Love,_

_Missy_

Beverly tapped the button with the camera icon on it and was surprised to see her face fill the screen.  She started to speak, and recorded a short message for her husband.  She finished her recording by blowing a kiss to the camera.  Touching the transmit button, Beverly placed the mini PADD in her bedside table.  She vowed to send Jean-Luc messages every night before bed if she couldn’t speak to him.

Beverly stretched and made her way out of her bedroom.  Time to meet the other roommates.  Katie and Matty she knew well, but the fourth room had gone to a lieutenant called Jack Crusher.  He had been the only applicant for the room, so even though she didn’t know him well, she accepted him as a housemate. Besides, his references were impeccable. She shrugged to herself and carefully set the lock on her bedroom door before going down the stairs and securing the access to the stairs. 

Missy was waiting in the lounge.  On the low table in front of the sofa five PADDs had been arranged, one for each housemate.  The PADDs contained the lease  and once each person had filled in the banking information and signed the document, it would be transmitted to Jean-Luc and Beverly’s lawyer.  Beverly, of course, had a dummy document.  She would go through the motions of filling it out and transmitting it, but she obviously wouldn’t be paying herself to live in her own house.  But, she needed to keep up the facade that she was a fellow renter. 

Katie and Matty arrived together.  They were quick to fill out their lease forms and soon were settling into their rooms.  There was no sign of Lieutenant Jack Crusher.  Beverly glanced at the clock.

“Missy, when was Jack Crusher supposed to arrive?”

“Hours ago.  I don’t know what happened.  Why?”

“I’d like to meet him and be able to tell Jean-Luc about him tonight if possible.”

“Ah, and since Jean-Luc is currently on my brother’s ship...”  She trailed off with a twinkle in her eye.

“But of course. Surely, your brother will want to know how you like the new housemates.....and I know Walker too....and his best friend might happen to be there.” Missy laughed. “You are so deceitful. I’m glad I’m on this side.”  Beverly reached out to squeeze her friend’s hand. 

“Me too.”

###

Jack Crusher adjusted his collar as he looked at the house looming before him.  _Remember your mission. Befriend the target. Find out everything. You can do this, Jackie.  If you succeed, you’ll make Captain in no time.  And what a happy coincidence that the very person Nechayev wants me to monitor is Beverly ._   Jack reached out and touched the chime next to the front door.  A red-headed angel filled the screen.  “Yes?” 

“Erm.....Hello....Yes, hi.  My name is Jack Crusher....I’m supposed to live here?”  The vision on the screen nodded. 

“Come on in.  The lounge is to the left.  We’ve been waiting.”

“Erm, yes, sorry about that.”  But before Jack could utter his apologies, the screen went dark and the door swung open.  He hefted his bag onto his shoulder _Well, that was abrupt_

 “Finally!  Look, we have a call to make in....” Beverly checked her watch, “Five minutes. You’re late.” Beverly started ticking off the important information with her fingers.  “The PADD on the table is your lease and payment information.  Please fill it out.  You have the unoccupied bedroom upstairs. There are instructions on how to set up a passcode for your room.  The landlord is the only person with an override who will have the ability to enter.  This floor is communal. There is a shared office to the right of the entry.  You will share a bathroom with Matthew.  The other bathroom is for the ladies.  You may not access the third floor...” she trailed off and looked over at Missy.  “Is that everything?”  Missy nodded.  “Great.  Leave the PADD on the table here and it will be collected later. We have a call to make.” Beverly stood up and practically raced up the stairs, Missy trailing behind and laughing.  Missy called over her shoulder  “Welcome to the house!”

Jack watched the back of the retreating redhead and her friend _I wonder which room is hers....._

###

“Hey big brother!  Oh, hey, Johnny.  I didn’t realise you would be with Wally. I hope you don’t mind,  Wally, but Beverly wanted to say hi.”  Missy directed her conversation towards her brother on the screen, Jean-Luc lurking behind them.  Of course, Beverly and Jean-Luc knew the call would be recorded, but thanks to Missy’s clever PADDs, they could converse privately later. 

Walker smiled at his sister. “Ah, Miss me already?  Hey Red, how are you?”  Beverly peered over Missy’s shoulder. 

“I’m alright, Walker.  So sorry I didn’t get to say goodbye to you.  We will have to get together when you get home....say, 2000?”  She winked.  Jean-Luc subtly nodded in the background.  2000 was in 15 minutes.

“I think we can arrange that, Red.  Now, do you mind if I have a chat with my little sister?” 

“Of course, Walker. Always good to see you. Missy, I’ll be in my room. P...Howard out.” Walker glanced at his friend. “That means you too, Johnny.  Sorry, but I need to talk to Missy.” 

“No problem.  Lovely to speak with you again, Missy.”

“Bye Jean-Luc.” Missy and Walker came up with some unimportant topics to chatter about for the next twenty minutes, just to give a good show to Starfleet so it would honestly just look like a chat between siblings if anyone looked.

Beverly stepped into the hall and ran straight into Jack Crusher.  He had paused outside Missy’s door, almost as if he was trying to listen through the door.

“Can I help you, Lieutenant?”

“You can call me Jack.”  Beverly pursed her lips and brushed past him.  “This is when you tell me I can call you...”  Beverly ignored him.  She went over to the door for the upper floor and inputted a code Jack couldn’t decipher.  He tried to follow her, but the door swiftly swung shut behind her.

When Beverly got up to her room and the second door slid shut behind her she let out a frustrated scream.  That Jack person had already rubbed her the wrong way!  She kicked off her boots and got comfortable on the bed. She pulled out the mini PADD and noticed the time was nearly 2000.  Right on time, the device started flashing with a call.  Beverly found the button to answer and the face of her husband filled the screen.

“Jean-Luc,” she breathed out.  “I already miss you.”

“And I, you.  Oh, Beverly.  My wife, my love.  I didn’t think this would be so hard.”

“You and me both, Jean-Luc. And I can’t help but realise just how big this bed will be tonight....how big and empty it will be without you.”  A tear rolled down her cheek.

“Hush, my love. No tears, please.  I don’t think I could handle not being able to kiss them away.”  Beverly smiled watery and wiped her eyes.

“I’m sorry.  So husband, tell me about the _Bragg_.  Is it as impressive as Walker claims it to be?” 

The couple chatted for about forty-five minutes before Beverly yawned.  “Tired, my love?” Jean-Luc asked. 

“Well, someone woke me up incredibly early this morning and asked me to marry him.”

“Oh?  I hope he’s handsome.”

“Very.  But I have an early lecture tomorrow.  I guess I shall go to bed in this big, lonely bed without him.”

“I’m sure he is equally sad to not be sharing it with you.”  Jean-Luc kissed his finger and pressed it to his camera.  “I love you.”

“And I, you.  Same time tomorrow?”  Jean-Luc nodded.  “Goodnight, my love. Howard....I mean, _Picard_ out. I can’t wait to use that always.”  Jean-Luc’s grin filled the screen as his face faded out. 

 _No no no! Don’t end the transmission, I almost got it......gone._   Jack sighed in frustration.  The surveillance equipment he had set up in his room had detected the secured non-Starfleet connection and was working on a trace, but whoever encrypted it had done a really good job.  He sighed.  Hopefully he could gather more information tomorrow.  He didn’t understand _why_ Admiral Nechayev was so interested in this medical cadet, but he would follow his orders....and it really was a bonus that the person Nechayev wanted him to follow was the same woman he was attracted to.    Of course, this transmission could have nothing to do with his Beverly and be one of the other roommates on a private network, but until he found out, he would monitor it and try to trace it.

###

Jack started to walk into the kitchen where the three girls were eating breakfast and talking.  He paused to listen when he heard the voice of his friend Katie.  She started asking about the third floor.

“So, is your bedroom as big as all four of ours put together?” Katie asked innocently.

“No, of course not. What makes you say that?”

“Well, it’s the only room up there, so I figure it must be bigger.  I mean, what did you do? Sleep with the landlord to get the biggest bedroom?”  Katie noticed Beverly’s face had begun to go pink.  “Oh my god, you _did_ sleep with the landlord!” Jack’s ears perked up.  Part of his assignment was trying to figure out who this house belonged to as Nechayev had told Jack she found it hard to believe how quickly Beverly had found a place to live after being forced out of Jean-Luc’s quarters.  Nechaev was certain there was something fishy going on.   He wondered if it belonged to that older man he saw her looking at the house with.  Who was he?  He strained his ears to hear the response.

“Katie!!!  I can’t believe you would ask me that!”  Missy decided to rescue her friend.  Missy knew Beverly didn’t feel comfortable telling Katie everything quite yet. 

“Nah.  But you know her crazy hours. Trying to study AND do an internship AND pick up hours at the clinic to pay for everything.  She’s upstairs so if she needs to sleep during the day, she won’t be disturbed.”

“Oh.  I guess that makes sense.” 

“Yeah, and I think the landlord has a bunch of his stuff in storage up there, so I bet Beverly’s bedroom isn’t any bigger than ours.” 

Katie twirled a piece of hair around her finger. “I’m sorry I got jealous.”

“It’s OK, Katie.” 

Jack sensed the conversation was over and made his way into the kitchen.  “Morning, ladies.”  Katie smiled.  She had a crush on Jack, but he didn’t seem to ever notice her.

“Morning Jack.  Did you settle in all right last night?” 

“I did, thanks Katie. I didn’t know you lived her too.” She nodded.  Jack and Katie had known each other for several years now...he wondered if he could use that to his advantage. He continued, “It’s fantastic.  Only, I was wondering what’s upstairs? Is there storage space up there?” 

“Ah, no. My room is up there and most of the landlord’s personal items. If you need to store anything, there’s always the basement. “ 

Jack studied the red-head and her brunette friend. _Right. I’m not supposed to know who she is._   He cleared his throat.  “You didn’t tell me your name last night.....”

“I know.”  Beverly replied coolly. 

“Oh! That’s my fault!” Katie exclaimed. “Jack, that’s Missy and Beverly.”  Jack glanced at Beverly. He noticed she was wearing a ring and decided to ask about it.

Jack pointed at his ring finger “Nice ring. Are you....?”

Beverly twirled her wedding band around her finger. Crap.  She didn’t want to lie. In fact, she wanted to shout it from the rooftop that she was married. But....they had to wait.  “It’s ah...a family ring.” _Technically I haven’t lied...._ Missy hid her face in her arm to hide her grin.  _Smooth save, Red. Smooth save._

“Oh. I see.  Well, I had better get to work.  Beverly, would you like to meet for Lunch?” 

Beverly appeared to be studying her nails, but she was actually gazing at her ring.  “No thank you.  I’m going to be quite busy today.”

“I’ll meet you for Lunch!”  Katie stood up and grabbed her bag. “In fact, I’m headed to medical right now.  Walk with me to the transporter?” 

“Uhh....sure.”

###

Jack lurked around the corner near the transporter station after he watched Katie dematerialise and watched as first Matty, then Missy, and finally Beverly all left for the day.  He made his way back to the house and went up to his room where all of his surveillance equipment was.  He grabbed what he needed and headed across the hall to Matty’s room.  He hooked the reader up to the door pad, and in no time at all the door was sliding open.  He looked around Matty’s room, but didn’t find anything interesting.  He shut the door, made a note of the passkey, and moved on to Katie’s room.  Nothing there, either. 

He paused outside of Missy’s room.  If the house was owned by a friend of her family, she might have identifying information.  And she was Beverly’s best friend, so she might have information he could pass on to Nechayev.  Jack checked to make sure he was still alone, and used his reader to enter her bedroom.  _Ah, here’s some interesting things_.  Strewn across the desk were circuit boards, datachips, PADDs, and other electronic devices.  It would take Jack hours to check every single chip for information.  He toyed with the idea of taking the chips back to his room, but he wasn’t sure if Missy would be able to tell if anything was out of place.  He picked up the first data chip and stuck it in his reader.  Empty.  Or encrypted beyond the capabilities of his device.  He moved on to the next chip.  Empty.  The next dozen chips all appeared to be empty.  Then, Jack hit pay dirt.

 _Bingo._ The chip contained letters.  And not just any kind of letters.  Letters to one Captain Jean-Luc Picard.  He was the other person Nechayev was having followed.  Perhaps finding these letters would earn him his promotion faster.

_Dear Jean-Luc,_

_You came to visit my brother again today.  We only said two words to each other, but I felt a jolt when our eyes –_

Jack stopped reading.  _Love letters?  Captain Picard, you **do** get around._ He copied the letters onto his PADD to peruse later and moved on to her comm unit.  He checked the history.  _Oh, that’s interesting.  A twenty-five minute call to the USS Bragg, the ship transporting Jean-Luc to his ship._ He made a note of the incident number to pull the logs.  _Was Nechayev wrong?  Maybe it was Missy who was in the relationship and not Beverly.  God, I hope so. I need Beverly._ Jack turned his attention to the PADDs on her desk. It was the PADDs they had all filled out the night before.  He glanced at the PADD with Beverly’s information, but nothing seemed out of place.  She had filled in her banking details, same as everyone else.  He copied the PADD before making sure everything was back where he had found it and exited Missy’s room.  He made a note of her passcode and moved on to the door leading to the third floor.  He felt sure he would discover everything he needed to know about the house’s owner and Beverly. 

Beverly had said the upper floor was storing some of the landlord’s belongings.  That could explain the security on the steps, but why was Beverly allowed to live upstairs? Why didn’t the landlord just rent out to four people and keep the entire third floor locked?  Jack connected his reader to the security pad.  Ten minutes later, and he still hadn’t cracked the code.  _What’s so special that this has additional security on it?_ After a half an hour, Jack called it quits. He would have to get a more sophisticated reader. 

Jack exited the house and looked at the windows.  There were several third floor windows located above the second floor bedroom windows.  Assuming the rooms themselves weren’t locked from the inside, perhaps Jack could climb out his bedroom window and into an upstairs window.  He would need some climbing equipment first.   Unfortunately, the replicator in the house wasn’t programmed for those kinds of supplies, so Jack would have to leave and come back.  Hopefully, he wouldn’t run out of time before the rest of the housemates started coming home for the day. 


	4. Chapter 4

It was 1900 and Beverly wasn’t sure if she was going to be able to leave her lab and get home before 2000.  She suddenly wished she had brought the miniPADD with her, but she was afraid of it getting lost or damaged.  She wondered if Missy could create a program on her regular PADD that would let her send messages to Jean-Luc if she was going to be late.  Then again, they both knew they might not get to speak daily.  Jean-Luc had been gone for three weeks, and it felt like the longest  3 weeks ever to Beverly.  _75 weeks to go_.  _How am I going to manage 75 more?_   She checked her calculations again.  She still couldn’t get the ratio right. She sighed and decided to call it quits. Besides, if she hurried, she could make it home, grab a quick dinner to take up to her room, and still be able to talk to Jean-Luc that night. 

###

Jack was getting frustrated. Three weeks into his assignment and he hadn’t discovered anything useful.  The chip full of love letters had all been written when Missy was in high school and when she obviously had had a crush on Picard.  He had reviewed every conversation that had taken place over the Starfleet comms in the house and so far, nothing. Katie was positively boring, only making calls to other students or her parents,  and  Matty didn’t use his at all. Missy chatted with her brother every few days, and had sent a message to Jean-Luc exactly once, only wishing him luck on his mission and making no mention of Beverly.  Beverly’s communications seemed to only be to the medical center or Caldos, where her grandmother lived.  She had also sent one message to a woman in France, but all it had been was a message thanking her for an invitation and that Beverly would arrange to visit as soon as it was possible. The only name attached to the message had been a first name, Marie.  The strange private signal kept being sent and received multiple times per day, but Jack still hadn’t figured out a way to crack it. 

He still hadn’t been able to get onto the third floor, either.  The security seemed to get tighter and tighter the more times he tried to crack it.  He had tried using climbing equipment to access Beverly’s room, but her windows had been tinted one way – she could see out, but no one could see in.  However, Jack had managed to sneak a surveillance camera into Beverly’s room.  It was of non-federation origin and didn’t have an audio feed, but it was a very small remote control drone that contained a cloaking device.  Jack assumed it must be stolen Romulan technology, but he didn’t really care as long as it did the job.  He had slipped the drone into Beverly’s shoulder bag one evening and he activated it when she got into her room.  He positioned it in what he assumed was a corner of her bedroom and activate the cloak  – noting that Beverly had in fact, lied to her friends as her bedroom was twice the size of the bedrooms on the lower floor.

 Jack utilised the motion sensor on the drone and had it record any time Beverly was in the room.  So far, it had been very boring.  She usually came in, took her pyjamas into what he assumed was her bathroom, showered or bathed , and then studied at a table in the corner of her room before turning the lights out and going to bed.  Occasionally she left the room after putting on her pajamas, and since Jack didn’t have any way of following her, he only could assume she had gone down to visit with her friends Missy or Katie. He was tempted to have the drone follow her into the bathroom, but so far he had resisted. In the mornings, Beverly repeated her actions of the previous night.  Her uniform got carried into the bathroom and after a few minutes she would emerge fully dressed for the day.  She then stayed in her room only long enough to put the PADD she had been looking at in bed in a bedside table before leaving the room for the day.  It was incredibly boring and tedious watching her. 

Jack looked up as the monitor set to display the drone feed lit up.  Beverly was carrying a plate in one hand, and a PADD in the other.  Most likely she was going to read while she ate. _How boring._  Jack left the monitor on and went back to sifting through the logs for the house’s communication system, flagging anything he thought he might need to look into later.

###

Jean-Luc kept looking over at the miniPADD and checking the time on it.  He was now practically on the opposite end of the galaxy from Beverly, but left the time on the PADD set to her time zone for ease of talking with her.  Currently, it was actually in the middle of the night cycle on the ship, but Jean-Luc hadn’t minded.  He would do anything to see his wife’s face. 

The crew of the _Stargazer_ noticed his ring and offered him congratulations on his marriage and then it was promptly forgotten about, as most officers knew not to pry into the life of their Captain.  The only person who seemed to be extremely curious about his marriage was his security officer, Lieutenant  Peter Joseph.  Lieutenant Joseph always made a point to bring up Jean-Luc’s marriage in their conversations and tried constantly to get the name of his wife out of him.  Lieutenant Joseph had even been found in Jean-Luc’s Ready Room once, going through drawers. He had made up some kind of excuse about it, but Jean-Luc wondered about the man’s loyalty to him.  He made a note that he would put in a request for a crew rotation the next time they were nearing a starbase. Little did he know, when they were next in range of a Starfleet communications relay, Lieutenant Joseph would transmit the news of his marriage to Admiral Nechayev. 

His miniPADD lit up with a call.  Grinning, he activated it and he screen filled with his wife’s beautiful face.

“I hope you don’t mind my eating while we talk. It’s been a very busy day for me and I didn’t have time for dinner earlier.” 

“Hmm, as long as you don’t mind that I’m in bed.”  Beverly raised her eyebrows.

“Bed?  Are you appropriately attired?”  Beverly felt desire pool between her legs as she thought of her husband naked in his bed. 

“You can see what I’m wearing, love.  I have on my blue silk shorts and dressing gown.”

“Mmm, I see that.  You know, I’m not really feeling hungry.  Maybe I should change while we talk.....”  Jean-Luc raised his eyebrows.  Beverly propped the miniPADD up against a stack of books and did a little strip tease for the camera.  “Do you like what you see?” 

Jean-Luc adjusted himself so Beverly could plainly see what her striptease had done to him.  “Yes.  Oh God, yes. Will you touch yourself for me?”  Beverly blushed, but nodded.  “Only if you touch yourself for me, too.”

 “I miss you.”

“I miss you, too.”

###

Jack looked at the monitor with interest.  He watched Beverly perform a slow strip tease to her mirror and watched as she reached down between her legs and – Jack couldn’t help himself. And unzipped his trousers. As he watched Beverly pleasure herself,  he stroked himself faster and faster until he saw spots behind his eyes as he abruptly reached an orgasm.  Jack’s eyes were closed or he would have seen Beverly’s lips form a name – “Jean-Luc”.

###

Lieutenant Peter Joseph was a good guy, or so he thought.  When he had been assigned to the secret task force to monitor Captain Jean-Luc Picard, he had been sure he would find out whatever Admiral Nechayev wanted quickly, and he would then receive the promotion she had promised him.  Nechayev had told him if he performed well, he would skip over Lieutenant Commander and become a full Commander outright. 

He was frustrated.  Jean-Luc didn’t seem to communicate at all with his wife.  The only personal communiqués he had received from women were his Sister-in-Law and Walker Keel’s younger sister.  Peter was sure the Captain had not married his best friend’s younger sister as the message had been fairly innocent only wishing him luck.  The messages with his sister-in-law never mentioned his wife by name or hardly at all as it was mostly information pertaining to the running of the family vineyard in France.  The sister-in-law had mentioned once that she had sent an invitation to the wife to visit, and she had replied that she would try to visit on her next break.  But her name hadn’t been mentioned.  And Peter was sure Admiral Nechayev would love to know that Captain Picard was married, but he bet he would get his promotion faster if he could tell her a name, too.

Peter growled as yet another alert for a non-federation signal being sent and received went off.  He had been trying all week to trace the signal and with no luck.  When he asked the Captain about it, the Captain had only told him not to worry about it unless it began to affect the mission. 

Peter activated the comm system in the Captain’s quarters so he could listen in.  He had only discovered how easy it was to listen in on the Captain’s private life without the use of a bugging device entirely by accident when he had forgotten to close the connection a few days ago after speaking with the Captain and he listened to the Captain moving around his cabin.  The only problem was, if he had the comm activated, it showed the Captain as unavailable, so he tried to limit his time using it, and only sporadically.  Peter sat back and listened.

_“Will you touch yourself for me?”_

Peter perked up.  Was the Captain engaging in sexual intercourse?  “Computer: List occupants of Captain Picard’s Quarters.”

“Captain Picard is in the Captain’s Quarters.”

“Computer: Has anyone else entered his quarters today?”

“Negative.”

 _Hmmm.  So what’s this then?  Is our dear Captain engaging in video sex?_   Peter continued to listen and gasped as he heard the Captain moan the name that could only be the name of his wife  - Beverly.

###

The next morning,  Jack needed to see Beverly again and was alert as soon as the monitor activated.  He was pleasantly surprised to see her get out of bed naked as she usually slept in pyjamas. He took a picture of her naked body.  She really was gorgeous.  Jack decided he was going to ask her out again, and he sincerely hoped she wouldn’t refuse him this time.

###

Beverly exited the bathroom, dressed and ready for the day.  She spied her sandwich from last night still sitting on the desk and smiled remembering why she hadn’t eaten it. VideoSex, while not as fun as the real thing sure was nice.  She missed Jean-Luc terribly though and remembered him telling her they were scheduled to dock at Deep Space Four in six weeks.  She wondered if she could find a reason to go there....perhaps she could convince her advisor she should gain some experience out in deep space.   Pondering her options, she tossed the food from last night in the room’s reclimator before heading for the door. 

Downstairs, Beverly ran into Missy in the kitchen. 

“Hey Miss, haven’t seen you in a few days!”  Beverly gratefully accepted the cup of coffee Missy passed her. 

“Sorry, Bev. I’ve been busy.  Do you know how hard it is programming an Emergency Medical Hologram?  It’s going to take at least ten years of observing doctors before this project will be ready to be tested.  Every time I observe a doctor, I have to record their movements and try to pick up on their knowledge, and then program it into the EMH program.  And we’re still searching for a suitable person to model the EMH off of.  But, the good news is I get to observe Doctor Brady next.”

“Why is this good news?”

“Doctor Brady is on board Walker’s ship, so I get to spend eight weeks with my brother.  Two to get to Deep Space Four, where the _Brigg_ will be transferring some staff, four weeks at DS4 where I will observe the sickbay of a spaceport to start to determine how their needs are different from a starship, and then two weeks back.  Plus, Walker’s new science officer is really cute....and single. Ah, Bev. You should come with me! I’m sure I could use the extra pair of eyes.”

Beverly’s ears perked up when Missy mentioned Deep Space Four.  She glanced up at Missy and sure enough, there was a huge grin on Missy’s face.  She knew exactly what she was saying.  Beverly decided to play it casual in case any of their other housemates walked in. “Oh, that sounds like a great opportunity.  I don’t know if I can be released from my lab work right now, but if you really need me I’m sure they could spare me.”  Missy winked.

“I’ll tell my supervisor to talk to yours.  We go in six weeks. Would that be enough time to get all your experiments in order?”  Beverly nodded.  Missy continued. “Did I mention Walker’s new science officer is really good looking?  Will you come shopping with me this afternoon so I can pick out some sexy underwear?  You know, just in case....” 

“I think I can spare a few hours to assist my best friend in getting laid.”

“Fantastic. Meet me back here at 1300?”  Beverly gave Missy a blank look. Their house was nowhere near the main shopping drags.  “You don’t think I’m going to go shopping wearing my uniform, do you?” 

“Oh! Of course not.  That sounds like a plan. Oh, shoot,” Beverly pretended to look through her bag “I think I forgot something really important I need for my first lecture upstairs.  I’ll see you later.”  Beverly raced up the stairs and practically knocked over Jack in her haste to get back to her room.  “Oops, sorry Jack! Running late!”  Jack wondered what was so important that Beverly was running back up to her room.  After he watched her disappear through the door to the stairs, he made his way back to his room and watched the monitor.  He watched as Beverly went to her bedside table, pulled out a small PADD and recorded a message.  Not for the first time did he wish his drone included sound.  Beverly blew her PADD a kiss and placed it back in her bedside table before turning out the light and exiting her room.  _Interesting.  What’s on that PADD, Beverly?_  Jack decided he needed to figure out how to access Beverly’s room, and soon.  He picked up his bag and listened by his door until he heard Beverly’s footsteps go downstairs and the front door open. He couldn’t have her wondering why he had returned to his room as well.  His meeting this morning with Nechayev was going to be very, very interesting indeed.

###

Jean-Luc saw the message indicator blinking on his miniPADD when he returned to his quarters at lunch time.  He pressed play, and Beverly’s face filled the screen.

_“Darling.  Book us a suite on Deep Space Four. I’ll be there with Missy and Walker.  I love you.  I miss you.  Talk to you tonight.  Picard Out.”_

Jean-Luc grinned.  He knew he would be seeing Walker at DS4, and he wondered what Walker had done to bring about this clandestine meeting between him and Beverly.  It didn’t matter.  He put his miniPADD down and went over to his computer terminal and sent a message to Deep Space 4 and requested their finest room. 

Down below in security, Lieutenant Joseph raised his eyebrows as he saw the Captain’s latest communiqué. _Finest room, eh, Captain? What are you planning?_ Peter scanned the list of ships scheduled to arrive at DS4 in two weeks time and his eyes rested on the name _USS Bragg_.  _Walker Keel’s ship.  I suppose he may just want to impress his friend. Let’s see the crew manifest._   Peter did a little more digging and was pleased to see Walker’s sister, Melissa, was listed as a passenger.  _Is Melissa Keel your wife?  Or simply your mistress?  Oh, this will be interesting. And if Melissa is your wife, who’s this Beverly you keep moaning?_ Peter sent a message to DS4 and booked the room next to the Captain’s. He cited his reason as being the Captain requiring continual protection.   An immediate response came back that they could not accommodate his request as the rooms on either side had already been booked.  Peter hacked into the DS4 computer. _Walker Keel.  I should have known._ He knew a starship captain took precedence over a lower ranked officer, even if that officer was the head of security on a ship.

###

Jack watched as Beverly and Missy entered Beverly’s room.  Missy appeared to look around in appreciation before she dropped her shopping bags and flopped onto her friend’s bed.  Not interested in watching the girls talk, Jack peeled his eyes away from the monitor and looked down at the information in front of him.  It seemed that Missy and Beverly were going to be boarding Walker’s ship for a trip to Deep Space Four.  Missy was listed as being on board in an observational capacity along with her “assistant”, which Jack now knew was going to be Beverly.  He stroked his chin thoughtfully and wondered if he could find passage to Deep Space Four.  How else was he going to keep tabs on the woman?

###

Beverly laughed and flopped onto the bed next to Missy.  “That was fun.  I don’t think I ever spent that much money before in my entire life.  Oh,  Do you think I should have asked Jean-Luc first?”  Beverly sat up, her face twisted with worry. 

“Bev, if Jean-Luc didn’t want you to have access to his money, he wouldn’t have given it to you.  Don’t worry about it. Besides,” Melissa indicated the small pink and black bag on the bed “I think he’ll definitely appreciate the contents of that bag and call it money well spent!”  The girls dissolved into giggles once more.  Missy gathered her bags together. “Well, I guess I should go put these away.  Do you want to meet me for dinner in twenty minutes? I feel like pasta....”  Beverly nodded. 

After Missy left, Beverly started emptying her bags and she began to feel slightly guilty over spending all that money. She had never really had money growing up, but she hadn’t needed it.  She sent a message to Jean-Luc:   _Spent money. Should I have asked first?  Sorry. xx_

###

Jack “ran into” Beverly as she was leaving her room.  He asked her out, and once again, she turned him down.  Dejected, Jack retreated back to his room where he stared some more at Beverly’s picture.  He was starting to worry about what to report to Nechayev. So far, he had nothing.  Beverly kept to herself, didn’t bring anyone to her room except for Missy, seemed not to hang out with anyone except for Missy, Katie, Matty, and sometime’s Missy’s brother....she was so boring.  _Why is Nechayev so interested in her?_   And he still hadn’t been able to identify the owner of the house.  The deed for the house was owned by a company in France called Dripac Industries, and that company was owned by chateau La Barre.  He couldn’t trace the second company.  Everything  went through a law firm, and Jack knew better than to try to hack into a law office.  The house being owned by a French company would explain Beverly’s occasional messages to and from France, too.  Jack did some more digging.  He needed to be able to tell Nechayev something good in the morning.

###

When Beverly returned to her room after dinner with Missy, she had a message waiting on her PADD from Jean-Luc: _Spend it all. I don’t care. No need to apologize.  I love you. What’s mine is yours.  xx_

 


	5. Chapter 5

Admiral Nechayev stared at Jack Crusher with disbelief.  “Do you mean to tell me, Lieutenant, that you have not been able to uncover anything in the past three weeks you have been on assignment?” 

Jack looked at his hands.

“Sir, I feel it is imperative that I follow Ensigns Keel and Howard to Deep Space Four.  I have reason to believe one of them will be rendezvousing with Captain Picard.  His ship will be arriving at Deep Space Four three days before the _USS Bragg._ ”

“I see.  Lieutenant, do you have any proof to back up your belief?  Ensign Howard is not listed on the crew manifest for the _Bragg._ Has there been any communications between Ensign Keel with Captain Picard or Ensign Howard with Picard?”  Jack shook his head. “Then what is your basis for this assumption? “

“Well, Sir, Melissa and Walker are siblings....”

“Yes, I am aware of this fact.”

“Walker is best friends with Picard.”

“I see.  Now tell me, Lieutenant Crusher.  In your research and observations, have you spotted either woman wearing a wedding ring?”  Jack thought back.  He remembered Beverly had been wearing a ring, but claimed it had been a family piece so he didn’t give it much thought when he shook his head.  “What would you say then, Lieutenant, if I told you my eyes on Captain Picard have revealed the Captain to be married?  He appears to not be keeping it a secret, although no one seems to know the identity of his mysterious wife.  So tell me, Lieutenant, do you think it is either of these two Ensigns?”

“Uhh...I’m not sure, Sir.  But I’m sure if I went to DS Four I would be able to find out....” He trailed off.

“I’m still not seeing your point, Lieutenant.”  Nechayev glared at Jack.  “And how have you progressed with finding the identity of the owner of the house?”  Jack hung his head.  “I see. And yet, somehow you think I should authorise a vacation for you to Deep Space Four?  I don’t think so Lieutenant.  Dismissed.  Get out of my sight!”

Jack hurried out of the Admiral’s office with his head hung low.  He had failed at everything so far.  He just needed to find a way to get to that space station.  His thoughts returned to Beverly.  This morning, he had used his drone to follow her into the bathroom and he watched as she showered.  Jack wanted to be in that shower with her. He wanted her.  And he was determined to get her.  He began to feel aroused as his thoughts were consumed with Beverly’s naked body and he hurried to the transporter that would take him back to the house.  Perhaps, he would be lucky tonight and catch Beverly pleasuring herself once again.

###

Beverly was packing.  She and Jean-Luc would be on the space station for almost four weeks together.  She would have a at least 21 blissful days with her husband, maybe even more depending on how much their time overlapped. All right, so it would be on a space station and not a romantic beach or a cabin away in the mountains, but at least they would be together.  And she should probably spend some of the time actually helping Missy with her observations...on the other hand, she knew the assistant position had been entirely made up by Missy just to get her to the same place as Jean-Luc.  Beverly surveyed the clothing on her bed.   She wasn’t bothering with any Starfleet uniforms since she knew those could easily be replicated, but she had the large majority of her closet spread out on the King sized bed.  She called Missy.  “Missy...get up here. I need wardrobe help!” 

Missy sleepily looked back at her friend on the screen. “Uugh, I’m already in my pyjamas. “

“I have hot chocolate?”

“Hmm, Ok. Be up in a minute.”

Beverly left the bedroom and went into the small office and used the replicator to make two hot chocolates with extra marshmallows and cream.  The small replicator didn’t have many things programmed into it, but it was a lifesaver when she was pulling late study sessions and didn’t want to go all the way down to the kitchen for a cup of coffee.  She paused for a moment, then ordered up a plate of gingerbread cookies.  Balancing the plate on top of one of the mugs, she had just re-entered the bedroom when the doorchime went off downstairs.  “Missy?”

“Yep.”

“Come in!” 

Missy took in the mess on the bed and laughed.  “Bev?  Why is your entire wardrobe on the bed?”

“I don’t know what to pack!!!” Beverly wailed and passed Missy one of the cups of hot chocolate. 

Missy took a sip “Mmm. This is good.  Ok, well I think you can eliminate all the frumpy clothing.”

“Hey! My clothing is not frumpy!” 

Missy held up a high collared blouse. “Oh no, not at all.”

“Fine.  It’s frumpy. Help me!”  Missy sifted through the clothing on the bed and held up a pair of pyjamas.

“Pyjamas? Really Bev?”

“What else am I going to sleep in?”

“Er.....nothing?  You’re visiting your husband, Bev....what about just taking those sexy things we bought?”

“Well...I don’t know if I look good in them. Besides, what am I going to sleep in when we’re sharing a cabin on the _Bragg_?  I don’t think you want me to be wearing a negligee, do you?”

“Uh....use the replicator?”

“Oh, right.”  Beverly held up a lacy gown.  It was fitted like a bra on top with a gauzy bodice that had a split down the middle.  Accompanying the nightie was a small triangular thong.  “This can’t possibly be for sleep.”  Missy laughed.

“It’s not. Trust me.  Jean-Luc will be peeling it off of you the minute he sees you in it.”

“Then what’s the point?”

“I don’t know. Intrigue? Mystique?   What else do you have?”  Beverly pulled out several more items from the bottom of the stack. 

“I don’t know if I can wear these.....I mean, Jean-Luc likes me for what I usually wear in bed.....”

“What do you usually wear?”  Beverly pulled out a short, silk nightgown.  It had thin straps and was short enough to just kiss the tops of her thighs.  “I like that!  Pack that one!  Do you have another?”  Beverly nodded.  “Ok, so take two of those, and take these two,” Missy indicated two of the more risqué items. “Guarantee Jean-Luc will love those. Now. What about underwear?  I know we bought you some sexy things to replace those plain cotton ones you usually wear.  You should wear the black one under your uniform when you step off the _Bragg._ Surprise him.” 

Beverly blushed. “Really?”  Missy nodded.  Beverly added 5 colourful bras and matching knickers to her bag.  “Let me guess,  I can replicate stuff to wear on the _Bragg_?” 

“Bingo.”

“Now that I have my underwear and sleepwear....what should I pack to wear?” Missy raised her eyebrows at her friend.

“Beverly.  You and your husband won’t have seen each other in nine weeks by the time you get there and you got married the same day he left.  Do you really think you’ll be spending much time needing clothing?”  Beverly blushed. “Look, pack a nice dress for a meal out and maybe four or five casual outfits and something to lounge in your suite in.  Anything else, I bet there’s a replicator.  But I honestly don’t think Johnny is going to care what you are wearing.”  Beverly giggled.

“Why do you call him Johnny?”

“Ah, Wally used to call him that.  I’ve known Johnny since I was....I don’t know, two or three?  He was Wally’s best friend so when I was little I called him Johnny.  He hates it when I do that, though.” Missy giggled.  “So that’s why I still do it!” Beverly grinned.

“You are just as evil as me.  No wonder we’re friends.  Now, what will I be doing to assist you with your observations?”

“Honestly, Bev. I don’t really need your help.  I can handle it all on my own.  I made up needing an assistant.”

“That’s what I figured, but please let me do something.  At least let me help you on the trip to and from to make it look like I contributed something.”  Missy nodded.  The two friends soon delved into a technical conversation while Beverly finished packing and put away all the clothing she wasn’t going to need. 

###

Jean-Luc was looking over the list of crew for transfer once they reached DS4 and was surprised to see the security chief’s name was not on the list.  He tapped his badge  and paged his first officer to his ready room.

“What can I do for you, Sir?”

“Number One, I specifically requested Lieutenant Peter Joseph be transferred off my ship during the crew rotation. Why is his name not on this list?”  Lieutenant Commander Ben Zoma shifted his weight from one foot to the other.

“Sir, I sent your request directly to Starfleet and they denied it.”

“Reason?”

“They feel that Lieutenant Joseph has not done anything to merit being transferred off the _Stargazer_.”

“I see.” Jean-Luc steepled his hands and pressed his fingers against his mouth. “Gilaad, you know I wouldn’t make a request unless I felt it was absolutely necessary.”

“Yes, Sir. I know that.”

“I need this man off my ship.  He rubs me the wrong way and asks too many questions about my personal life!”

“Sir?”

“Do you know, he tries to work my wife into every conversation I have with him?  As if it’s any of his business what my wife is doing....or her name!  He keeps badgering me to tell him who I married.  It is none of Starfleet’s business who I chose to marry!”  Jean-Luc caught concern in his First Officer’s eyes. “I’m sorry.  I am just very protective over my wife.”

“I understand, Sir.  But could I ask you a question?”  Jean-Luc nodded.  “Why do you wear a wedding ring if you do not wish to be asked about it?” 

“That is a very good question.  One that I find myself unable to answer.  Perhaps I enjoy the feel of the ring on my finger as a reminder that I’m not all alone in the world.”  Gilaad nodded.  Jean-Luc continued.  “I am also a very private person.  I do not mind my crew knowing I am married, but I draw the line at giving out details.”

“Of course, Sir.  But I do not think Starfleet will let you transfer Lieutenant Joseph off simply because you do not like the man.”

“No, I suppose not.  Thank you, Gilaad.  You are dismissed.”

Jean-Luc leaned back and thought about Lieutenant Joseph.  He supposed it partially came down to Picard missing his Vulcan friend, Skec.  Skec had been his security chief before he returned to Earth, and they had been good friends.  Skec would have offered Jean-Luc a congratulations on his marriage and then wouldn’t have mentioned it again.  In fact, Jean-Luc felt sure he would have divulged the details of his marriage to Skec.  And Skec wouldn’t have told anyone unless there was an emergency and Beverly needed to be notified...the colour drained from Jean-Luc’s face.  With no one at Starfleet having official knowledge of their wedding, if anything happened to him, who would tell Beverly?  His momentary panic faded as he realised that of course, Robert and Marie would make sure Beverly was notified.  Jean-Luc didn’t know who Beverly’s official next of kin was, but he assumed it was her Nana on Caldos.  He hadn’t yet met the woman, but they had conversed over subspace and Beverly had told Felisa about the wedding.  But he would be glad when they no longer needed to keep secrets and could openly declare their relationship. How dare Admiral Nechayev tell him he could not be with her. 

His panic faded to anger at the situation he and Beverly had been put in by his old friend, Alynna.  If she hadn’t gotten involved, they wouldn’t have to hide their marriage and there wouldn’t be all this cloak and daggering about to arrange to see each other or to even just own a home together.  He shook his head.  He still hadn’t been able to figure out why Alynna was so against his relationship. He had never shown any indication to her that he wanted to renew their relationship from twenty years ago.  Perhaps, she was still bitter over him leaving her and was abusing her position of power?  Jean-Luc made a note to himself to speak with Admiral Brock once he returned to Earth.  Someone who holds grudges should not oversee the person they hold the grudge against.  If Alynna wasn’t being so....odd, for lack of a better word, his marriage could be out in the open.

Jean-Luc queued up a photo on his computer and smiled.  It was a group photo with Beverly, Walker, Missy, and a few others.  Seeing Beverly’s face always calmed him down.  He resumed his review of the list in front of him, and was determined to figure out a way to either work with Lieutenant Joseph, or have him removed from his staff.

###

Missy was waiting by the door for Beverly saying goodbye to their housemates and giving them instructions for while they were away.  Beverly activated the additional security on her room before climbing down the two flights to meet Missy.  “Oh, I almost forgot!”  Beverly dropped her bag at Missy’s feet and dashed down to the basement, to the corner where the wine cellar was located.  She soon came back with three bottles of wine, one in each hand, and one tucked under her arm.  Jack noticed the label on one of the bottles and did a double take. _Jackpot._

“Picard?  Isn’t that-“ he started to ask before he was interrupted by Missy.

“The name of my brother’s best friend?  You bet.  I completely forgot he had sent some wine here for my brother.  I’m so glad you remembered, Bev. Walker would have killed me if we had shown up empty handed.”  Beverly smiled at her friend and passed her one of the bottles to carry.  Of course, only one of the bottles was for Walker, the other two were for Beverly and Jean-Luc, but there was no way she was letting Jack know about that! 

While the two girls were distracted, neither one of them noticed the small surveillance drone Jack slipped into Beverly’s opened bag.  The drone was set to activate upon arrival at DS4, where it would cloak itself and lift out of Beverly’s bag once she opened it.  A signal would be sent to Jack who could then monitor the drone.

“Are you ready?”  Beverly nodded and Missy tapped the communicator on her chest. “Keel,” She paused for a moment before remembering her brother was also Keel and it could cause confusion if she just used Keel.  She cleared her throat. “Ensign Keel to the _Bragg_?” 

“Yes, Ensign?”

“Two to beam up!”  Beverly and Missy disappeared in a shimmer of blue light.

As soon as the light faded out of existence, Jack was in the basement.  _I wonder. Are all the wines in the wine cellar from the Picard vineyard?  Is this going to be the proof I need?_   He stared at the access panel outside the cellar door.  _Shit. I know we were given the code in case we wanted any wine....what was it?_ Jack couldn’t remember the code, so he went upstairs where he found Katie reading a book in the living room. 

“Katie?”  She looked up and smile at Jack. 

“Hi, Jack! Looks like we’re all alone tonight.....”  Jack shifted uncomfortably under Katie’s gaze.

“I was thinking about opening a bottle of wine tonight, but I can’t remember the code for the wine cellar. Do you remember it?”

“Of course I do.  It’s,” Katie screwed up her face in thought before replying,  “Alpha-nine-five-six-two-Gamma”. 

“Alpha-nine-five-six-two-Gamma.  Got it. Thanks, Katie.”  Katie frowned.  Was that all he wanted from her?  Jack sighed. He knew Katie had a crush on him, but he wasn’t interested in her. Only Beverly. Still though, he was getting mighty tired of wanking.  “Katie, would you like to join me?”  Katie put down her book.

“Of course I would!”

Katie and Jack descended into the basement and after the cellar door was opened, they surveyed the bottles.  “I’m not one for red....I like white wine better, is there any white wine in here?” Katie asked, looking at the rows and rows of red wine.  Jack wasn’t paying attention to her, he was too busy looking at the labels.  There _were_ plenty of bottles bearing the Picard name....but the trouble was there also were plenty of other brands from Earth and from other planets all across the galaxy.  Jack sighed.  No proof in here.  He spied a bottle of sparkling white wine and held it up for Katie’s approval.

“I don’t know about the bubbles, Jack, I get awfully drunk when I drink sparkling wine.....”  Jack reached over and nipped Katie’s ear. 

“Then let’s grab two bottles.”

###

Jean-Luc debarked at Deep Space Four where he was welcomed by the commanding officer, Commander Chen. 

“Ah, Captain Picard, it is nice to finally meet you.”  Jean-Luc held out his hand to Chen, who grasped it firmly.

“Thank you, Commander Chen.  It is a pleasure to be here. We’ve brought you the supplies you requested, and we will be ready to assist with the install over the next few weeks. The _Bragg_ will be arriving in several days for us to carry out the crew rotation.  In the meantime, I hope you do not mind I have granted shore leave to any of my crew who wish to take advantage of being here.”

“Not at all, Captain.  I understand you have reserved a suite for yourself while you are here.”

“Er, yes.  I have...family arriving on the _Brigg._ ” Jean-Luc wasn’t sure if he wanted to admit to this man he was seeing his wife.  He knew his crew, with the exception of Joseph, were discrete and would not share rumours.  As for Lieutenant Joseph....he was simply an unknown factor Jean-Luc would have to deal with in his own time.

“If you’d like to see Ms Patrick, she would be glad to show you to your quarters.”

“Thank you, Commander.”

Jean-Luc was introduced to the petite woman and she led him down a long corridor and paused outside one of the doors. 

“The honeymoon suite, Sir.” Jean-Luc’s eyes bulged out. 

“Honeymoon?”

“Sir, you requested our best suite.  This is it. Is there a problem?”

“Oh, no problem Ms. Patrick.  Thank you.”  Ms Patrick showed Jean-Luc into the suit and gave him a quick tour  -  private holodeck, private Jacuzzi, very large bed, a fully stocked kitchen and replicator, and a ‘balcony’ overlooking the nebula below the space station.  Ms. Patrick made sure Jean-Luc knew how everything worked before she left him on his own.  He would be alone for three days before Beverly arrived and so he decided he might as well relax.

###

Beverly had just come out of the bathroom she was sharing with Missy onboard the _Bragg_ and glanced down at her bed where she had laid out her uniform.  Instead of the usual blue and black jumpsuit, there was a short blue Starfleet dress.

“Err...Missy? What happened to my uniform?”

“It’s on your bed.”

“Uhm...No it’s not.  There’s a dress on my bed.”

“Yeah, your uniform.”

“Last time I checked, I usually wore a jumpsuit....”

“And today, you’re wearing a dress.  Trust me. Oh, and I laid out your new underwear too.”  Beverly eyed the black lace bra and matching thong. 

“How am I supposed to wear a thong with a dress?”  Missy sauntered into the room, clad in her own dress. 

“Like this, Bev.”  Missy gave a little twirl.  “I thought it was only fair for me to wear a dress too.”

“Right, but what if I have to bend down?”

“Oh, that’s easy!  Make sure you’re standing directly in front of Jean-Luc, and,” Missy bent over in front of Beverly, giving her friend a full view of her own thong-clad backside.  “See? Easy!”

“If you say so...Why are you dressed like this?”

“Ah, well do you remember the science officer?”  Beverly eyed her friend warily.

“The one you’ve been teasing all week?  Of course I do.”

“Well, he asked me out.  And I said yes.  Walker said I have the room next to you and Jean-Luc.  Wish me luck that I don’t go home alone tonight!” 

“Er, good luck?”  Missy picked up her bag and left the room, eager to meet up with her date.  Beverly glared at the small piece of lace Missy expected her to wear under her uniform.  “Well, might as well give it a try.”

###

Jean-Luc was waiting at the bottom of the gangway alongside Commander Chen.  Jean-Luc had offered to meet the _Bragg_ without him using the excuse of his old friendship with Walker, but Chen said he always greeted the Starfleet vessels.  Jean-Luc had wanted to take Beverly in his arms the minute he saw her, but wasn’t sure how Commander Chen would react. 

Walker was the first off the ship and greeted his old friend with a handshake and a pat on the back.  “Good to see you, Johnny.  Catch up later?”  Jean-Luc raised his eyebrows at his friend. “Er...much later?” Walker added. He leaned close to Jean-Luc’s ear and lowered his voice. “I had them assign the cabins on either side of you to me, so Missy and I will be staying there to afford you and Beverly some privacy.”  Jean-Luc mouthed a ‘thank you’ at his friend before Walker was swept up into a conversation with the Commander. 

Missy made her way down the gangway on the arm of a young Lieutenant Jean-Luc didn’t know.  She passed her bag to the Lieutenant and ran up to Jean-Luc.  She wrapped her arm around him and gave him a kiss on the cheek.  She whispered “wait until you see her!” at his shocked face before she too, had disappeared.

Finally, Beverly walked down the gangway.  Jean-Luc feasted his eyes on his wife as she made her way down towards him, the flimsy gangway wavering and causing a slight breeze to flutter her dress.  She looked incredible.  Jean-Luc couldn’t help himself.  He walked up the gangway to meet her and pulled her into his arms, kissing her passionately and lifting her.  She wrapped her legs around his hips and his hands went to her bottom to support her when he gasped as his hands met the bare flesh of Beverly’s arse.  She blushed.  “Thong,” she whispered.  “I like it,” he whispered back before he resumed thoroughly kissing her. 

The newlyweds broke apart at the soft sound of a throat being cleared and Jean-Luc carefully put Beverly down.  She smoothed down her dress and turned towards the sound.  Walker had mischief glinting in his eyes as the Commander of the space station turned to Jean-Luc.

“I take it this is your family member you were talking about?”  Jean-Luc clasped Beverly’s hand in his.  _No point in hiding it from him now that he’s seen us kissing._

“Yes.  Commander Chen, this is my wife, Beverly Picard.  Beverly, Commander Chen.” Beverly’s heart gave a small flutter at being called Beverly Picard in public.  So far, they had only used her new name privately. Not even Missy called her by Picard. 

“Pleasure to meet you, Mrs....oh, is it Ensign? Picard.”  Beverly nodded and took the offered hand. 

“Ah, don’t mind them, Chen. They’re still newlyweds. Right. Johnny, Red, I’ll see you later.” Walker wiggled his eyebrows at the couple before going off in search of a drink. 

“Congratulations on your marriage. I must see to the station.  Captain, I’m sure you don’t need any help taking your wife to your suite.”  Jean-Luc nodded 

“Commander?  I hope you will understand that my wife and I are both very private people and it would not do for information about our relationship to get out.  I trust you can be discrete?”

“Of course, Captain. I saw nothing.”   Before  the Commander had turned to step away, Beverly was once again in Jean-Luc’s arms.  The Commander shook his head. “Ah, young love.”

Jean-Luc and Beverly were still kissing at the bottom of the gangway.  Beverly’s duffel lay at their feet and Jean-Luc was busy roaming his hands over his wife’s body.  His hands went to the back of her thighs and he inched them higher and higher, bunching her dress up as he reached to caress her lovely backside.  Beverly was busy with her fingers at Jean-Luc’s neck, working open the clasp on his jacket so she could kiss his neck.  She moaned into his mouth as he kneaded her backside.  He spoke against her lips. “Perhaps we should take this to our suite.”  Beverly nodded.  Jean-Luc picked up her bag and wrapped his free arm around her waist.  He wasn’t going to let her out of his sight all week.

Neither one of them saw Lieutenant Peter Joseph lurking in a corner with a camera.

 


	6. Chapter 6

The newlyweds wasted no time once they were through the door to their suite.  Jean-Luc dropped Beverly’s bag and reached for the zip on the back of her uniform dress.  It slid down easily and he hungrily pushed it off her arms and it fell to the floor. Beverly stepped out of it and brought her hands to the front of Jean-Luc’s uniform tugging it open and pulling the jacket off of him.  She reached down and untied hers and Jean-Luc’s boots, kicking hers off in the process.  When Beverly’s hands went to the waist of Jean-Luc’s trousers, he kicked off his shoes as she slowly tugged his trousers down.  Jean-Luc paused and jokingly said “Would you like the room tour?”  Beverly breathed against his lips “Later.”

They both were standing clad in their underwear.  Jean-Luc noticed his wife’s lacy bra and thong matched and Beverly couldn’t help but notice Jean-Luc had chosen to wear silk boxers today.  She took his hand. “Well, husband, aren’t you going to show me the bedroom, or are we going to make love on the floor?” Jean-Luc growled. 

“The floor is tempting.....”  He scooped her up in his arms. “But the bed is more comfortable.”  Laughing together, he deposited her on the bed and the newlyweds resumed exploring each other’s bodies.  Their time together directly after their ceremony had been short, but they were more than making up for lost time now. 

###

Peter Joseph hurried up the gangway back onto the _Stargazer_ and went straight to the security office. He punched in the code for Admiral Nechayev’s private line and was disappointed when a pre-recorded image of the Admiral filled the screen.  “I am away from my office right now.  If this is an emergency, please contact Starfleet Security on Theta-Psi-two-nine. Otherwise, please send me a message and I will reply to you as soon as I can. Thank you.”  The image of the Admiral faded and Peter punched his desk.  If he reached the admiral now, he wouldn’t have to get back on the _Stargazer_ when it left and he could return to Earth on the _Bragg._ He sent an encrypted message to the Admiral.  “I know who she is” and returned to his quarters on board the _Stargazer_.  He replicated a few crates and began packing his belongings into boxes.  He was done with this ship.

###

Katie hadn’t lied when she said she got drunk easily off of sparkling wine.  After drinking a few glasses together in the lounge, he convinced Katie to take him up to her room along with the second bottle.  The sex wasn’t bad, but Katie was blonde, and he wished she had Beverly’s red tresses. When he kissed Katie good-bye, she told him she loved him. _Oh boy.  I’m in trouble._

###

The newlyweds had not gotten dressed in two days.  Beverly giggled. _I guess Missy was right. Who needs clothing?_    Jean-Luc had replicated some silky dressing gowns and if they weren’t making love or sleeping, they were curled up on the chair on the ‘balcony’ – really just an alcove with a floor-to-ceiling window to view the nebula, or enjoying their ensuite Jacuzzi.  They had glanced at the programs for the private holodeck, but none of the scenarios appealed.  When Beverly finally opened her bag to retrieve one of the bottles of wine, Jean-Luc paused as he heard a slight whining noise and then quickly wrote it off as he went to fetch a corkscrew and some glasses.

On the third day, they were laying in bed together.  Jean-Luc had his arms encircling Beverly as she rested her head on his chest.  She wrapped her hands around his and idly stroked his fingers as she listened to the steady beat of his artificial heart.  She lifted their joined hands to her lips and gave his a kiss.

“This is nice.” 

“Hmm?”

“This.  Just being with you. Jean-Luc....I don’t want to go back home.”  Jean-Luc shifted their position so they were both lying on their sides facing each other.  He leaned in and kissed her.

“I don’t want you to either.  Perhaps we should just....tell Alynna. What’s the worst she can do?”

“Demote you?  Assign you to some distant starbase so we never see each other?  No, Jean-Luc, we can’t let that happen.  You enjoy your career too much to throw it away for me.  I’ll resign.  I can study medicine someplace else and still be a doctor.”  Jean-Luc sat up and gently pulled Beverly into his lap.

“Beverly, I can’t let you give up your dreams for me.”

“But what if I have new dreams?”

“Oh?”  Beverly straddled Jean-Luc.

“Right now, my dream is to ride you.” 

“Ride me, cowgirl, ride me.”

“Yee-Haw,” Beverly said sarcastically as she guided Jean-Luc into her.

###

“Hey, now we’re talking!”  Jack said to his screen.  The drone he had planted in Beverly’s bag had finally activated and it hovered in a corner of their bedroom.  He was in for a feast as the drone recorded Beverly riding her partner, her head thrown back and her nipples pointing to the sky as her mouth opened and shut.  Jack could imagine the noises she must have been making.  He couldn’t make out her partner’s identity, so he simply pictured it was him underneath. He imagined it was his large hands roaming up and down her porcelain back,  arching his back to thrust into her.  As Beverly writhed on top of her partner and brought herself to a climax, so did Jack.  Jack decided he absolutely had to get himself onto DS4. 

He decided he would try his luck at a non-federation bar.  He was wearing civilian clothing as he approached the Nausicaan Captain in the dark bar.  “Captain Thoumurr?” 

The Nausiccan grunted. “Who wants to know?”

“My name is Jack Crusher....”  The Captain cut him off.

“Starfleet?”

“Yes....”

“I don’t talk with Starfleet.”

“Ah, yes. Well, you see. I’m hoping we can come to an arrangement.....”

“Money?”  Jack Crusher pulled out several strips of Latinum.  The Captain nodded.

“I need to get to Deep Space Four.”

“That’s Starfleet.  I don’t talk with Starfleet.”

“You wouldn’t have to get too close.  Just get me close enough that I can request a beam-in.”  Jack pulled out a few more strips.  The Nausicaan reached for the strips and Jack pulled his hands away.  “You get half now.  Half when you get me to Four.”

“Fine.  Do you know where Cypress Point is? You will meet us there  tomorrow morning at first sun. Be there or we will go without you. And no Starfleet!”

“Yes, yes, of course. Thank you, Captain.” 

###

Beverly and Jean-Luc had separated themselves for the day to get some work done. Beverly felt that she needed to do _something_ considering she was actually gaining credit for being here, and Jean-Luc had a few duties of his own.  He kissed her and promised her a tour of the Stargazer later. With most of his crew wandering around the space station, either working or on leave, the ship would be relatively empty. 

Beverly adjusted her jumpsuit, replicated a lab coat, and headed for Sickbay. 

“Hey, Bev! Didn’t think I would see you.”  Missy greeted her friend with a smile.

“Well, I thought since I was getting credit for being here and assisting you, I might as well do something.  What do you need?” 

“Hmm.  All I’m doing is taking notes on the types of issues that pass through Sickbay here.  We’ll use this information in creating the EMH to tailor it for use on stations as well as on ships.”

“Sounds tedious. Why are you doing this?”

“I like medicine, but I don’t like blood.”

Beverly laughed. “So you wouldn’t make a good doctor then.”

“Nope!  That’s why I’m working on this EMH.”

“Right. So, can I do anything?”

“Hmm. Want to take over observing so I can go have a little fun?”  Missy wiggled her eyebrows.

Beverly laughed at her friend. “Sure, go on ahead.  I’ll stay for the rest of your shift.” 

“Great!  Oh, I suppose you’d like to meet the doctor we’re working with.  Doctor Lemnis, this is Ensign Picard,” Missy winked,  “She’s at medical with me in training.”

“Picard?  Ah, any relation to the Captain?”

“Yes.”  Doctor Lemnis gave Beverly an encouraging look, but that was all she would say. 

“Er. Right. Ensign Keel has been just observing, but if you’d like to get any hands on experience, feel free to handle any minor injuries that come in.”

“Thank you, Sir.”  Missy backed out of Sickbay and waved at her friend.

###

The Nausicaan had failed to inform Jack that the ship was a freighter.  He was given a small closet to sleep in.  There was barely enough room for a bed.  There was no bathroom, only a sink in the corner and something that vaguely resembled a toilet.  It smelled.  A Prison ship would have had more room.  Jack pulled out the PADD he had connected to the drone and activated it.  Still a blank screen.  With nothing to do for the ten day journey, Jack queued up a saved video of Beverly. She was taking a shower.  Jack loved watching the water caress over her body, and he could pretend that the water was his hands caressing her body.  _Oh, Beverly.  I need you._

###

Beverly was applying the last of her makeup when Jean-Luc snuck up behind her and wrapped his arms around her.  He dropped a kiss to the back of her neck and lightly nibbled on her earlobe.  She pushed him away.

“You know if you do that it will only make us late.”  Jean-Luc turned her around  and kissed her passionately.  “And you’ll ruin my makeup.”  Jean-Luc trailed kisses across her jaw and down her neck where he started nuzzling against her. 

“You smell so delicious.”  Beverly smiled and turned around. She wrapped her arms around Jean-Luc, rested her head on his shoulder and inhaled. 

“You don’t smell too bad yourself.  I’d say we clean up pretty well.”

“Hm. Must have been that extra long bath we took together.  Are you sure I can’t interest you in continuing what we started?”  Jean-Luc’s hand went towards the zipper on Beverly’s dress. She swatted it away.

“You know they’ll be waiting for us. And if we’re late...well, they’ll also know why....”  Beverly couldn’t help herself and pressed her body flush with Jean-Luc’s.  Jean-Luc groaned.

“Wife, you will be the death of me.”

“That’s my plan, husband of mine.  Are you ready?  Maybe if we get there on time, we can leave early?” 

“I like the way your mind thinks.”

Jean-Luc and Beverly were dining that night with Commander Chen, his wife, Walker, Melissa, and their dates.  It would be the first time Jean-Luc and Beverly would appear in public as a married couple.  They had been at the station together for two weeks, and they knew their time together was dwindling down.  The _Bragg_ would be departing within the week, and his own ship would be leaving a few days later.  After that,  Jean-Luc did not know when he would be able to set eyes on his wife again until the end of his mission, when he intended to take his full accumulated leave.  But he still had over a year without his wife to deal with, first.

They made their way to the dining room hand-in-hand and over to the Commander’s table.  Despite Jean-Luc and Walker outranking the Commander, this was his station, and he was in charge.  The Commander rose as they approached the table. “Captain.  Ensign.  So good of you to join us tonight. May I introduce my wife, Liann?  Liann, this is Captain Picard and his wife, Ensign Picard.”  Beverly warmly smiled at the woman.  “Please, call me Beverly.”

Walker soon arrived with his First Officer on his arm, and Missy came with Walker’s science officer.  The four couples enjoyed their dinner, conversing about assorted subjects, but no one mentioned Starfleet.  Unbeknownst to the group, they were being monitored and photographs were snapped of the four couples, but most of the attention was being focused on Jean-Luc and Beverly. 

 _Click_. Jean-Luc placed his hand on Beverly’s.  _Click_. Beverly gazed into Jean-Luc’s eyes.  _Click._ Jean-Luc was feeding Beverly a forkful of chocolate cake.  _Click_ Jean-Luc leaned over and kissed Beverly’s cheek.  The photographer scuttled off into the corridors and extracted his photo chip.  He placed it into the waiting hands of the buyer standing in the shadows and took the offered money.  He hustled off to the Casino and after a few drinks, he wouldn’t even remember who he had photographed.

Peter Joseph kissed the data chip.  Admiral Nechayev had wanted proof.  Proof she would get.

###

Jack had finally reached the space station.  Ten days on a Nausicaan freighter was ten too many days. His clothing was crumpled and he smelled bad. As he stood on the platform, the engineer found it hard to believe this man was actually part of Starfleet.  Jack was dismayed to find out there were no available private rooms, and he was directed to a large dormitory used by the lower ranking officers and non-officers.  He placed his items on a bunk and went to take a shower.  First, a shower, then he would track down Beverly and her lover.  He glanced at the image on his PADD.  Beverly was naked, and the head of her lover was between her legs.  Beverly’s mouth was open and she had her hands on either nipple.  Jack blew a kiss at the image. _Soon, my love, soon._

###

“Dinner was lovely. Thank you for the invitation, Commander.”  Jean-Luc and Beverly rose from the table and he placed his hand on her back.  “I’m sure you understand....we have limited time with each other....I would very much like to spend as much time as possible with my wonderful wife.” 

Commander Chen grinned. “Of course, of course, Captain. Beverly. Please, go on.”  He rose and gave Beverly a kiss on the cheek and offered his hand to the Captain once more.  Beverly blushed.  Everyone at the table knew exactly what she and Jean-Luc were returning to their suite to do. 

The couple practically raced back to their suite, not able to take their hands off of each other.  Jean-Luc pulled her into a dark corner and kissed her soundly.  Her hands roamed over his back and she moaned into his mouth.  He broke off the kiss and grabbed her hand.  “Come, my love. Let’s return to our room.”

###

Missy and her new boyfriend, Ensign David Landon, walked back to his dormitory.  While Walker had booked a private room for his sister, most Ensigns did not receive that kind of treatment and so, David was assigned to shared quarters.  They were returning to his quarters so he could change out of the dress uniform he wore to dinner before they continued their date in Missy’s room.  David grabbed his clothing and headed to the bathroom block.

“I’ll just be a few minutes. Going to take a fast shower and change.  Will you be OK in here?”  Missy wrinkled her nose but nodded.  David disappeared into the bathroom and Missy perched on the edge of his bed and looked around the room. _So this is how boys live.  Thank goodness I only had one brother._   She exchanged smiles with the other occupants of the room.  It was mostly other Ensigns and a few Lieutenant Junior Grades.  Mostly men, but a few had female visitors.  Missy’s eyes fell on a PADD resting on one of the beds and the video playing in the background.  Her eyes bulged out as she recognized the couple on the screen as her best friend and Jean-Luc! _When was this recorded?_ _Wait...those sheets look like the sheets on my bed in my quarters here....and is that the dress Beverly was wearing tonight?!_ Missy picked up the PADD and called into the bathroom “David, dear? Meet me in my quarters please. I need to go.”  Missy had left the room before he got a chance to reply.

Missy flew into the hallway and to the first comm panel she saw.  She frantically pressed buttons.  “Keel to Keel! WALLY I NEED YOU NOW!!”

Walker’s voice came over the speaker “What do you need, Melissa?”  Judging by the way he said her name, she must have interrupted something.  She didn’t care.

“I need you. NOW. I’m in corridor 26E. Come quickly and bring Security!”

“Sis, are you OK? “

“I am....but Bev and Johnny aren’t going to be....” she glanced down at the PADD and blushed. She really didn’t want to watch her friends having sex. 

“I’m in my quarters, should I go get them?”

“No!  I mean, not yet. Just...hurry!”

“On my way. Keel out!” 

Missy kept her eye on the door to the dormitory and made note of the description of every person who left so far.  Finally, Walker came around the corner with two members of security.  Missy wordlessly handed the PADD to her brother.  Walker glanced at the image and whistled.  “What is this?”

“That’s what I’d like to know.  It looks like someone is live recording Beverly and Jean-Luc!  Walker,  I don’t want you to scroll through, but there are some very intimate pictures of Beverly at our house stored on this device.  Whoever is doing this, has been monitoring Beverly at home, too.”

“Where did you find this?”

“In the men’s dorm.  I was waiting for David to finish getting changed and I spotted it on one of the bunks.”  Wally motioned to the security team he brought with him.

“I don’t want to show this to you, however, you need to apprehend the owner.” The security duo nodded. “Missy, can you show us which bed you found this on? Then I think you had better take this to Jean-Luc and Beverly.   I would go, but I think Beverly would take it better from you. “ Missy took the PADD back from her brother and nodded.  When they entered the dorm, she pointed at the bed she found the PADD on and the security team began to rifle though the bag, tossing the contents on the bed.

“Wally? Can you tell Dave what happened? I kind of shouted into the bathroom that I needed to go....”  Walker nodded.  Missy checked the video feed.  Her friends had moved into the living room and were clad in dressing gowns. _Perfect.  It would be pretty awkward if I went to see them and they were still naked!_ She kicked off her heels so she could hurry through the hall to alert her friends.

Back in the dorm, Dave had just exited the bathroom, holding his dress uniform in his hands and clad in casual clothing.  He spotted Walker and immediately stood to attention.  “Captain. Sir.”

“At ease, Ensign.  Missy wanted me to let you know she had to return to her room due to an emergency.  I know you aren’t part of my security team, but I wonder if you could help me?”

“Of course, Sir.”

“Whose bed is this?”

“I’m not sure. It was unoccupied earlier. There is someone in the shower though.  Could be a newcomer. Sir, what’s this about?”

Walker sighed and looked at his Ensign. “We caught someone carrying out surveillance on Captain and Ensign Picard.  In their quarters. Doing....well, what a married couple does.”  David’s eyes went wide. 

“Sir, what can I do to help?”

“We have it under control here.  Missy has gone to inform them. Why don’t you head in that direction and see if Captain Picard would like your assistance in finding this camera?”

“Right away, Sir.”

The security team continued to paw through Jack’s bag.  They held up another PADD, this one with more photos and videos of Beverly on it.  “Sir, we’ve also found this.  I think whoever this is, they must be obsessed with Beverly Picard.”  Walker took the PADD from the officer.

“You’ll understand if I hold onto this, yes?  Please forget what you have seen on this. Let’s not cause any embarrassment for Ensign Picard or Captain Picard.”

“Of course, Sir.”

“Do we know the identity of this...stalker?”

“Not yet, sir.  There is a badge here though, we might be able to trace who it is registered to.”  Walker borrowed his best friend’s phrase.  “Make it so.”

After a few seconds fumbling with his tricorder, the Lieutenant Commander looked up.  “Sir?  This badge is registered to Lieutenant Jack Crusher.”  Walker gaped at the Commander.  _Crusher?  Wasn’t he one of the housemates?_   Walker turned to one of the Ensigns lounging on his bed.

“Ensign.  Do you know where Jack Crusher is?”

“Sir, who’s that?”

“The man who owns this bag.”

“Sorry, Sir. I didn’t know his name.  He dumped his belongings and went into the bathroom. He smelled pretty bad, he might be in there for a while.”

“Thank you, Ensign.  Would you mind vacating the premise? We have a situation.”

“No, of course not, Sir.”

Walker quietly evacuated the room and called for additional security.  Two members of security had their phasers set to stun and pointed at the bathroom door, waiting for him to emerge.  Walker also had security stationed outside the door in case he made a run for it, and had alerted the station’s Commander. 

Jack exited the bathroom, in a fresh uniform and whistling a happy tune.  He saw the phasers aimed at him and Captain Keel glaring at him.

“Oh, Shit.”


	7. Chapter 7

Missy hurried through the corridor to her friend’s room and slammed her hand on the door chime.  Beverly and Jean-Luc were cuddling on their chair in front of the window when they heard the chime.  Beverly looked up at Jean-Luc  “Are you expecting anyone?”

“No.  You?”

“Doubtful.”

“Ignore it, my love. I’m sure they will go away.”  Beverly snuggled in closer to Jean-Luc as she watched the swirling colours of the nebula beneath them.  The door chime continued to be assaulted and was soon replaced by thumping....and  a kick?  Jean-Luc shifted Beverly off of his lap and stood up angrily and stalked over to the door.  He jabbed at the open door and angrily shouted, “What. Do. You.....” his voice faded as he took in Missy’s dishevelled look down to her lack of shoes.  “Melissa?  Are you alright?  Please, come in.”  Beverly stood up from the chair and joined Jean-Luc in front of her best friend.  She was holding up a PADD. 

“I think you two had better put some clothing on.  Quickly.  And Johnny?  Turn back on your badge.  I think you’ll want to talk to Walker after I show you this.”  The couple nodded and quickly moved into the bedroom.  Missy snuck a peek at the PADD and saw to her utter dismay that the camera appeared to be following them into their bedroom.  _Let’s just hope this is the only monitor_.

The couple returned a few moments later with solemn looks on their faces.  Missy handed Jean-Luc the PADD and he looked at it, shocked to see reflected on the screen their room.  “What is the meaning of this?”

“We think Bev or you have a stalker. There’s some kind of camera in your room and it’s been.....recording you.”  Jean-Luc looked up sharply.  “Yeah...Uhh....by the way, nice bum, Johnny.” 

“You looked?”

“Johnny, it was either me or a bunch of Starfleet security officers. Who would you rather look at it?”

“Point taken.” 

Beverly had curled into a ball on the sofa and was crying.  Jean-Luc handed the PADD back to Missy and went to kneel in front of Beverly.  “Oh my love, don’t worry. Please.  It will be OK. We’ll find this person, I promise.”  Beverly looked up and nodded watery at her husband.  He sat down next to her ad pulled her into his arms when there was another chime at the door.  Jean-Luc indicated that Missy should answer the door.  To her relief, it was David. “Hi, what are you doing here.”

“Captain Picard?”  Jean-Luc gently tried to disentangle himself from his wife.  Beverly was unwilling to let go, so Jean-Luc motioned with his head for the Ensign to come closer. “Ensign Landon, was it?”

“Yes, Sir.  Captain Keel wanted me to report to you.  Sir, he thought I might be able to assist with locating this device.”

“Thank you, Ensign.  Do you  have any ideas?  What about you, Melissa? You’re the computer wiz.”

Missy glanced down at the PADD once again.  The camera seemed to be focused directly on Beverly and Jean-Luc. “Hmm.  Judging from the angle, I’d say the device is somewhere over......there.” She said, pointing to an empty corner of the room. 

“I don’t see anything.” 

“It’s there, and it can move, so I have reason to believe it might be capable of flight.  David, grab that potted palm tree in the corner. Let’s see if we can bash this thing to the floor.”  David picked up the plant and started waving it around in the air.  “Ok.....go to your left, I think....no, sorry, I meant right....swipe upwards.....now bring it down nice and fast and....bingo!”  A small drone decloaked and fell to the floor, damaged. 

“Good work, Ensign Keel, Ensign Landon.  My first instinct is to destroy this, but I have a feeling it might be needed as evidence.” Beverly whimpered. “I’m sorry, my love.  I’ll do my best to limit who looks at the video, alright?”  Beverly wiped her eyes and turned to look at her friend.

“Missy, who did this to me?”  Missy came and sat down on the other side of her friend and wrapped an arm around her.

“I’m sorry, Bev.  I don’t know. “ 

Jean-Luc’s badge chirped, startling them all.  “Keel to Picard.”

“Go ahead, Walker.” 

“Uh, right.  By now I’m guessing Missy has told you everything she knows?”

“Yes. And we found the camera.  It was some kind of cloaked drone.  Nothing Federation.”

“Right. Uh...Johnny? We found something else.”  Beverly looked up. 

“Wally, what did you find?”

“Oh, hey Red. Are you ok?” 

“I’ll be better when you tell me what else you found.”

“Right. Ahh....Maybe I should come to you and tell you in person. Keel out.”  Beverly stared blankly at Missy. 

“Don’t look at me, I have no idea . I ran to you as soon as I got Wally.”  Several minutes later, Walker arrived.  He walked over to the sofa and kneeled down in front of Beverly. 

“Red?  I’m so sorry.  I found something else.”  Walker handed Jean-Luc the PADD with the video taken at their home of Beverly. 

“What is the meaning of this? How is this even possible? How could anyone have gotten into my house and invaded my wife’s privacy like this?”

“Welll...”

“Spit it out, Walker.”

“Jack Crusher.”  Missy gasped. 

“What?  Are you sure?”

“Positive, Johnny.  I put in a call down to your lawyer.  He went to your house and accessed Jack’s bedroom and all it was was wall-to-wall images of Beverly and surveillance equipment.   He couldn’t get into your room, Bev, but he found the remote to another drone and had it decloak, land, and turn itself off.”  Beverly looked at the PADD. 

“How many people saw these, Walker?”

“Not many, Bev.  I promise.  A security officer found them and immediately handed them to me. But we might need them as evidence.”

“No.”

“What do you mean?”

“I don’t want these videos in circulation. Look at them! I’m naked and masturbating in some of them!”  Walker winced. 

“I know, Bev.  But he needs to be locked up.  Johnny, do you want to go with me to the brig to question him?”

“Absolutely. Let me change into my uniform first.  Beverly, do you want to come too?”  She shook her head.  “Melissa, David...I know I’m imposing on your time, but could you stay here with Beverly? I don’t think she wants to be here alone.” 

“Of course. But, let me go change out of this dress first. Be back in a flash!”

Missy came back a few minutes later dressed in a pair of warm pyjamas, another set tucked under her arm and carrying a large bowl of ice cream with two spoons.  She passed the pyjamas to Beverly and smiled. “Thought you might want these.” 

“Thanks.  I’ll go change now....there are no more cameras, right?”  Missy held up the PADD that was now blank.  “Fantastic.  I don’t want to take away from your time with David....I’ll be ok on my own.”

“Like hell.” 

###

Walker’s badge chirped as he and Jean-Luc walked through the corridors.

“Keel here.”

“Sir?  It’s Lieutenant Whitby in security.  We ah, found more photos of the Captain and Ensign.”  Colour drained from Jean-Luc’s face.

“What kind of pictures, Lieutenant,”  he asked slowly.

“Photos from dinner, Sir.”

“And who has these photos? More from Mister Crusher?”

“No, Sir.  I’m very sorry, Sir but his name is Lieutenant Peter Joseph.”  Jean-Luc gasped.

“Isn’t that your chief of security?”

“Yes, Walker, it is.” 

Walker spoke up next. “Lieutenant, we’re on the way to the brig. Arrest and escort Joseph  to the brig for questioning and have his quarters on the _Stargazer_ searched.  Keel out.”  Walker turned to Jean-Luc. “Did you ever suspect?”

Jean-Luc shook his head. “No. Although I do admit I was angry with the man for asking me lots of questions about Beverly. I didn’t hide my ring on board. I suppose it was because we were going on a deep space mission so I figured it was fine.  And now I find that not only was one of the people living in my house spying on my wife, but my own security chief was spying on me? Walker, something is going on.  We need to get to the bottom of this. “

They entered the brig.  Jack Crusher was in one of the cells.  He had been stripped of his uniform and rank insignia and now wore a plain brown jumpsuit.  Jean-Luc nodded at Walker to make the official charge.

“Lieutenant Jack Crusher.  You are under arrest.  You are being charged with espionage, voyeurism, conducting illegal surveillance, invasion of privacy, harassment of a fellow officer, and harassment of a senior officer.  You will be brought back to Earth on the next ship leaving where you will be tried and convicted.  Your every move and word is being recorded.  You do not need to speak, but if you do it can be used against you.  You may ask for a lawyer to represent you, otherwise Starfleet will assign someone.  Do I make myself clear?”

Jack said nothing.

“I said, Lieutenant, do I make myself clear?”

“Yes, Sir.”

A member of security led Peter Joseph into the brig.  He glared at Jean-Luc before being placed in an identical cell to Jack’s.  Walker stepped towards Lieutenant Joseph’s cell. 

“Lieutenant Peter Joseph. You are under arrest.  You are being charged with espionage, voyeurism, conducting illegal surveillance, invasion of privacy, harassment of a fellow officer, and harassment of a senior officer.  You will be brought back to Earth on the next ship leaving where you will be tried and convicted.  Your every move and word is being recorded.  You do not need to speak, but if you do it can be used against you.  You may ask for a lawyer to represent you, otherwise Starfleet will assign someone.  Do I make myself clear?”  The lieutenant only glared.  Walker raised his voice. “I said, do I make myself clear?”

“Yes, Sir.”

Jean-Luc glared at the two men.  It was a damn good thing that there was a forcefield separating him from them as he wanted nothing more than to rip them limb from limb.  He took a deep breath before asking any questions.

“Lieutenant Joseph. Do you know this other man?”

Peter looked across the cell at Jack. “No.”  Walker glared at him. “No, _Sir._ ”

“Why were you taking pictures of my wife and I?”  Jack looked over at Jean-Luc increduously. _Wife?  She married this old man when she could have had me?!_

“I am not at liberty to say.”

“Oh?  So this wasn’t for your own personal use?”

“No, Sir.”

“I see.”  Jean-Luc turned towards Jack.  “And you.  Why have you been spying on my wife in her own home?”  Jack’s eyes went wide. _Her own home?! This whole time....the house was hers?!_

“What the other guy said.”

Walker stared at Jack. Walker was mad.  This man had been living in the same house as Beverly and his sister.  And he was a fellow officer. His behaviour was inexcusable. “You WILL show respect to your superior officer or I will be adding insubordination to the list of charges.  Answer the Captain.”

“I am not at liberty to say.” 

Jean-Luc was fuming. “Right.  And I assume that these videos were not taken for your own personal use?  Or the photos?  How about the photos of my wife that were found hanging on the walls of MY HOUSE?!  By the way, YOU ARE EVICTED.  YOU WILL NOT STEP FOOT ON MY PROPERTY EVER AGAIN IF I HAVE TO OBTAIN  A RESTRAINING ORDER TO BACK THIS UP.  YOU HAD NO RIGHT TO TAKE VIDEO OF MY WIFE. YOU HAVE INVADED HER PRIVACY OVER AND OVERAND FOR WHAT? SO YOU COULD JERK OFF TO MY WIFE’S PICTURES?!” Walker placed a hand on Jean-Luc’s arm and softly spoke.

“Johnny?  Maybe you should....ah...calm down.”

Jean-Luc turned around and spoke to the station’s security chief.  “I want these men off this station as soon as possible on the next transport to Earth.  Please coordinate with the Captain of that ship to keep them under guard constantly.  I will be in touch with Admiral Brandt.” 

“Yes, Sir. But, uh...Sir?”  Jean-Luc nodded for him to continue. “The next ship returning to Earth is the _Bragg_.”

“Starfleet is just going to have to send a ship to pick them up in that case.  We can’t have them on Captain Keel’s ship, and they can’t come on mine.”

###

Beverly was still shaken.  Jean-Luc had thanked Missy and David for keeping her company and then he gathered her in his arms. 

“I’m sorry, my love. I’m so sorry.”

Beverly looked up into Jean-Luc’s eyes. “What are you sorry for?”

“I put you in this situation.  I asked you to marry me in secret.  I shouldn’t have....I understand if you want to end this marriage.” He hung his head.

“End this marriage? No, Jean-Luc.  This wasn’t your fault.  Jack is sick.”

“Oh, you haven’t heard the rest of it.”

“There’s more?”  Jean-Luc clasped Beverly’s hands.

“My Security Chief took pictures of us at Dinner tonight, but he wouldn’t say why.  I suspect both men are working for the same person and Jack must have developed feelings for you.  I don’t think the videos of you were for anything other than Jack’s personal use, though.  I have informed him he is evicted from the house and not permitted on the premise.”

“What about his things?”

“Our lawyer will get them removed and returned to him.” Jean-Luc kissed her tenderly.  “I love you.”

“I love you too, Jean-Luc.”

###

Jack was pacing his cell while Walker stood on and watched.  Walker inched up to the barrier and spoke.

“You know, you were pretty lucky you were already in here behind that forcefield when Jean-Luc came in.  You are lucky he did not rip you limb from limb.  You deserve it.  Who spies on someone?  Is that why you moved into the house with them?  Did you spy on my sister too?”

“No.  Well,  I looked in her room once.”

“I see.”

“Why were you spying on Beverly?”

“I was following orders, Sir.”

“From who?”

“I’m not at liberty to say.”

“Right, right. We’ve been here before.  We’ll try it another way. Who is your commanding officer?”

“Captain O’Connel.”  Walker raised his eyebrows. He knew Charlie O’Connel. 

“Are you acting under Captain O’Connel’s orders?”

“No.”

“Whose orders are you acting under?”

“I’m not at liberty to say.”

“Fine.” Walker turned towards Peter Joseph. “Pete, old buddy.  I know who _your_ commanding officer is and I know you aren’t acting under his orders, so tell me...what’s going on?  What was the fascination with Captain Picard’s marriage?”

“I am not at liberty to say.”

“I outrank you.  There is no possibility that you have a higher security clearance than me.  You’re a good guy, Pete.  Were you acting under Starfleet orders?”

“Yes.”

Walker turned towards Jack “Crusher.  Were you acting under Starfleet orders?”

“Yes.”

“Ah, boys. Now we’re getting somewhere.”

###

Beverly and Jean-Luc tried to make the best of their remaining three days together. They finally spent some time on their private holodeck exploring the French countryside of Jean-Luc’s home and exploring Caldos.  Beverly had to admit, she liked France a lot more than Caldos and she couldn’t wait to get to visit.  She still had the offer of visiting from her sister-in-law, and she was thinking of going on her next break from school, unless she could arrange to be someplace where Jean-Luc would be, of course.

Jean-Luc loved seeing where Beverly had lived. Caldos  reminded him of Scotland, and Beverly had explained that many of the original settlers, including her family, had come from the Scottish Highlands and had deliberately created Caldos to look like their home, though she had never been to Scotland to see if it was true.  Scotland became another place Jean-Luc vowed to take her. 

And of course, they made love as many times as possible and in many different scenarios the holodeck could come up for them.  Beverly cried when they made love the first time after the video had been discovered.  She had had to assure Jean-Luc that she was crying in relief.  Even though she hadn’t known they had been recorded before, it somehow felt more private this time.  They had discovered a warm waterfall program and they stripped and swam in the river nude before making love under the spray of the waterfall.  Jean-Luc was going to miss his wife terribly.  He briefly debated asking her to come with him and take a sabbatical from her studies for the rest of his mission, but he couldn’t be that selfish.  Especially since he knew she would have said yes. 

The day of departure for the _Bragg_ came entirely too soon for the couple.  Jean-Luc promised to let Beverly know where he would be when classes ended so she could try to make arrangements to visit him.  They kissed until the very last minute, and then with a final wave, Beverly walked up the gangway for the _Bragg._

###

Jean-Luc slammed his fist down on his desk.  The prisoners had been transported from ship to ship to get them back to Earth to stand trial and somehow they managed to just disappear.  He had tried to speak with Alynna, but so far his calls were going unanswered.  He also hadn’t yet received new orders for their next mission and he was frustrated. What was the point in calling him back to the _Stargazer_ if he wasn’t going to have anything to do?  So he set a course for Starbase 442, figuring he might as well be within a few days of Earth and if new orders came in, well, at least it was giving his crew something to do in the meantime. 

He scrolled through his communiqué and saw that Walker had finally filed proof of his marriage to Beverly.  They had decided to make their marriage known as they assumed it would come out during the cases against both men, and they were right.  The Federation news had picked up on the story, using  Jean-Luc’s title of “most eligible Captain” much to his embarrassment.  Jean-Luc grinned.  With no need to hide their marriage, he could now request that his wife join him.  He knew Beverly would have to participate in a residency before officially becoming a doctor, but perhaps she could do it serving aboard the _Stargazer_. He sat back and decided he would speak with Dr. Greyhorse to see if it could be arranged.  Perhaps, he and Beverly would not have to be separated for long, after all.

###

Alynna Nechayev looked at the Lieutenants sitting across the table from her.  They were on her personal ship, _The Romanov_.  It had taken a lot of trouble and manoeuvring to intercept the two, but she had finally managed to use her network of people to make it happen.  Her private ship was staffed with Ensigns, all eager to do whatever it was she asked them to in the hopes that it would earn them promotions.  She glared at the two men. They were both still clad in the mustard coloured jumpsuits they had been given on Deep Space Four.  There was a growth of stubble on their faces, indicating it had been quite a while since they had been allowed to possess a blade  - even a sonic one.  At least they didn’t smell.  Most brigs now had sonic showers for the use of long-term prisoners and at least these two had had the sense to make use of the facilities.  She slammed her hands on the table, drawing their attention.

“I can’t believe you two miserable excuses for Lieutenants!  You both had the simplest assignments – monitor Ensign Beverly Howard and Captain Jean-Luc Picard.  It was so easy, I could have sent cadets in to-“  She was interrupted by Peter Joseph.

“Beverly Picard, Sir.”

“Excuse me?”

“The Capain, Sir.  He’s married.  To Beverly.”

“Yes, Mister Joseph I am well aware now of the Captain’s nuptials...no thanks to you!  I had to find out on the Federation News Network when it was reported that the fleet’s ‘Most Eligible Captain’ was married and not only married, but had to arrest his own security officer for assisting in filming him and his wife being intimate!”  She turned to Jack.

“Why, would you think this was appropriate, Mister Crusher ? I do not believe your orders included filming the Ensign.  Especially not with _Romulan_ devices. Tell me, Mister Crusher, where did you get these devices of yours, hmm?”

“Uh, here and there, Sir.”

“Here and there?  Are you a Romulan sympathiser, Mister Crusher?”

“No, Sir.”

“And yet, you were in possession of Romulan technology.  Technology that their own government has denied the existence of.  Can you explain that?”

“No, Sir.  But Sir?  I know who owns the house now.”

“Oh do you, Mister Crusher.  Who would that be then?”

“Captain Picard.”  Alynna rolled her eyes.

“Can you tell me anything I don’t already know?”  Jack looked down at his hands. 

“No, Sir.”

“I didn’t think so.  Now. There is a matter of your disciplinary hearings.  The two of you were to be transported to Starfleet Headquarters where you would be facing a very long list of charges and both likely be facing jail time and you would never serve in Starfleet again.  However,”  She looked down her nose at the two men, “If you remain on board my ship, serving me, you will be demoted to the rank of Ensign and once this all blows over I am sure we can get you both positions far away from Earth, where you may have the opportunity to regain  your rank.”

Jack exploded. “Ensign?!  You said you would make me a captain if I did this for you!” 

“Sit down, Mister Crusher.  Yes, I did. If you _succeeded_.  You, however, have not.”  Jack sat back and grumbled to himself.  Alynna turned towards Peter. “Well? Mister Joseph? Nothing to say?”

“No, Sir.”

“Dismissed.  You will be shown to quarters and expected to change into uniform. Your schedule will be sent to you and you are not to leave your quarters for any other reason.”

###

Beverly was tired.  She and Jean-Luc had said goodbye six weeks ago and she had been working hard ever since.  The only bright spot had been being able to officially change her name.  She now had a shiny new access card for Medical with “Beverly Picard” on it, and it made her smile every time she had to use it to access secure areas of the facility.  She and Jean-Luc no longer needed to use their private network for their daily conversations, but they still used it for more intimate conversations.  Beverly loved being able to press a button on her regular PADD to send messages.  In fact, she and Jean-Luc sent one liners to each other during most of the day.  Despite all the space, literally, between them, she still felt close to her husband.  If only she could sleep in his arms every night. 

She was hunched over a desk in the library on campus when the smell of coffee greeted her nose from a fellow student.  The smell overpowered her nostrils and she soon needed to rush to the nearest lavatory where she emptied her stomach.  _Great.  Just what I need with exams coming up.  The flu._   Beverly returned to her desk to retrieve her bag. _Might as well study at home. At least then, I can be in bed._   She gathered her belongings and headed for the closest transporter center. 

The house was empty when she arrived home – her roommates were all probably still on campus.  The room that had been occupied by Jack Crusher now stood empty with the door hanging open.  When Beverly had returned, the entire house had been gone over by a private security firm checking to make sure there was nothing else nefarious in the house.  Beverly also had the firm take down the door at the bottom of the steps since it seemed silly to have the door there with everything now out in the open.  In fact, Katie and Missy had gotten into the habit of joining Beverly in the extra large king-sized bed on Friday nights as they all watched the latest holosoap together in their pyjamas. 

Beverly trudged up the stairs and changed into a cozy pair of pyjamas.  She crawled into bed and called Jean-Luc. 

“Picard here.” 

Beverly smiled. “No, Picard _here._ ”

Jean-Luc chuckled.  “Hello, my love.  It’s early, isn’t it?  I thought you would be in the library until late?”

“Me too. But someone brought in a cup of coffee and I got sick.” Jean-Luc frowned.

“Are you alright, my love?”

“Probably just a flu virus.  I’ve been working with some samples in the lab. Maybe I wasn’t as careful as I thought I was.  I’ll be ok in a few days.”

“That’s not like you. You’re so meticulous in the lab.”  Jean-Luc’s face filled with concern. “Are you sure it’s just a simple flu?”

“Yes, Dear. But I’ll tell you what, I’ll ask Missy to bring home one of the medical tricorders and I’ll scan myself just to make sure, all right?”  Jean-Luc nodded.  “Now, tell me what you’re doing. Have you received new orders yet?”

“No.  And that’s the odd thing, Beverly.  I haven’t heard from Alynna since we docked at DS4.”

“But, that was months ago!”

“I know.  I’ve set a course for Starbase four four two.  At the very least, I’ll be within two days of Earth if you need me.”

“Mmm. Jean-Luc, I always need you.” Jean-Luc smiled. He loved the way she said his name.

“I know, my love.  I love you.”

“I love you, too.”  She reached out a hand and traced the outline of his face on her screen.  “I miss you.”

“And I, you.   I’m also concerned. Crusher and Joseph have disappeared.”A look of horror crossed Beverly’s face.

“Disappeared?  What do you mean?”

“They were being transferred from the _Hood_ to the _Endeavour_ when they simply....disappeared.  They’re calling it a transporter accident.”

“So they’re....gone?”

“As far as we know.”  Beverly breathed a sigh of relief.  “But....I don’t believe it.  There seems to have been no investigation. Both ships had their transporters in full working order.  No, something doesn’t sound right.”

“Will you investigate?”

“I have my new Security Chief, Lieutenant Obal, looking into it.  I’m hoping we find answers at Starbase four four two.  At the very least, I hope to reach Alynna.”

“And maybe you can make a side trip to Earth to see your wife?”  Jean-Luc smiled.

“I’ll see what I can do.  I’m sorry, my love, but I have to go. I’ll call you tonight?   I programmed Maman’s chicken soup recipe into the replicator. Go have some and drink lots of fluids.”

“Yes, my love.  I love you.”

“I love you too.  Picard out.”  Jean-Luc’s image faded and Beverly got up to get herself some of Jean-Luc’s Maman’s soup.  _Might as well try to eat something. I really can’t be ill right now.  Exams are coming up! I can’t believe I didn’t secure the samples I was working on._  Beverly sighed and made her way into the study next door and ordered some soup, a baguette, and a cup of ginger tea.  She smiled, thinking how Jean-Luc would have wrinkled his nose at her choice of tea.  She carried the tray with her food over to the small desk and reached for one of her PADDs. _Might as well get some studying done while I eat._

###

Three week later, Jean-Luc had the _Stargazer_ docked at Starbase 442. He still hadn’t heard from Alynna, and frankly, he was worried. His last assignment had been carried out, and usually he would be given his next orders right away, but so far, he had heard nothing.  He asked to see Admiral Harris, the admiral overseeing Starbase 442. Hopefully, he would get to the bottom of things.

“Captain Picard, I didn’t know you were supposed to be here.”

“I’m sorry, Admiral.  I should have notified you in advance.  But I wondered if I could speak with you?”

“Of course, Captain.”  Admiral Harris leaned forward over his desk.  Jean-Luc Picard was under Alynna Nechayev’s command and he was curious as to why the man had come to him instead of Nechayev.

“I have not received any orders, or had any communication with Admiral Nechayev in nearly twelve weeks.  And I...have reason to believe she is doing this as a form of punishment over a personal matter.”

“I see.  Captain, what would this personal matter be that you are referring to?”

“My marriage.” 

Harris looked up puzzled as to why the man’s marriage would have anything to do with Alynna. Unless.....“Are you...married to Admiral Nechayev?”

“No, of course not. My wife’s name is Beverly.  She is an Ensign currently studying medicine at Starfleet Medical. “

“I fail to see what that would have to do with Admiral Nechayev.”

“Admiral.  I’m not sure if you are aware, but Admiral Nechayev and I attended the academy together.”

Harris nodded. “I figured as much, based on you and her being the same age.  But you should know to accept your orders even from someone you know.”

“Yes, Sir. But that isn’t the problem.  Can I be frank with you?”

“Go on, Captain.”

“Admiral Nechayev....Alynna...and I dated when we attended the academy together.  The affair was passionate and I was devoted to Alynna Farris, but I nearly washed out and so I broke it off with her.”

“I don’t understand Captain. Surely you are able to put your old feelings aside to work with her?”

“Yes, Sir. I am, but I’m afraid I do not think Admiral Nechayev is.  She practically ordered me to break thing off with my wife and threatened me with losing my commission if I continued in it.  Then, there was the two spies...voyeurs who invaded my private life with my wife....and I haven’t heard from her since.”

“Do you have reason to believe Admiral Nechayev was behind the incidents with Lieutenants Crusher and Joseph?”

Jean-Luc nodded. “Yes, Sir. And I think she is trying to discredit me by not giving me any new orders.”

Harris slid a PADD across the desk to Jean-Luc. “Yes, I can see where you might be correct. Take a look at this.” 

Jean-Luc read the pad as anger rose in his face. “This is....preposterous!  She hasn’t sent me any orders or communicated with me at all in eleven weeks!”

Harris nodded. “Can your computer records prove this?”

“Yes, I believe so.  Picard to Ulelo.”

A voice came over the comm. “Yes, Captain?”

“Ulelo, I need you to bring the communication records showing my attempt at reaching Admiral Nechayev and proof of the last time she contacted me brought to Admiral Harris’ office.”

“Right away, Sir.”

“Thank you. Picard out.”  Jean-Luc turned back towards Admiral Harris.  “It shouldn’t take Ulelo too long.” 

A few minutes later, Jean-Luc’s communications officer came into the office and passed a PADD to Jean-Luc.  Jean-Luc thanked the officer, glanced at the PADD, ad passed it to Admiral Harris.

“I see. Well, Captain Picard. It seems as though there is indeed something strange going on here.  We will have to investigate.  There is no point keeping you or your crew here while we investigate, so you may organize shore leave on Earth.  Go home. Spend time with your wife.  I will contact you as soon as I have more information.”

“Thank you, Admiral.  I, ah, appreciate it.”

“I was a newlywed once myself, Captain.  Go on, enjoy yourself.”

Jean-Luc informed his crew of their options, and immediately went to arrange for a shuttle to take him to Earth. As luck would have it, Walker was on shuttle duty.  Jean-Luc sent a short message to Beverly – _See you soon xx._

 

 


	8. Chapter 8

Jean-Luc and Beverly had barely made it to their bedroom before their clothing was being flung off and they joined together.  The first time was hard, fast, and demanding with Beverly’s arms and legs wrapped firmly around her Captain and Jean-Luc pressing her back firmly against the wall.  After catching their breath, they collapsed on the bed and their second time was more tender, gentle, and loving.

“I’ve missed you so much.” Jean-Luc said as he trailed kisses down her body.  Beverly could only moan in response and run her hands through the thinning hair on top of Jean-Luc’s head.  “I take it you’re feeling better now?  Well-rested? I was hoping to get to play doctor with you....”

“Oh, YES!” Beverly cried out as Jean-Luc seemed to know just what to do with his tongue and fingers.  Beverly floated back down to Earth and after catching her breath, she kissed her husband. “Hi!” 

Jean-Luc grinned. “Hi, yourself.”  He kissed her nose. “I hope I get greeted like this every time I come home from a mission.”  Beverly stuck her tongue in his ear before biting down gently on his earlobe.  Jean-Luc moaned and Beverly grinned.  It was her turn to give her spouse pleasure. 

Hours later, the couple was lounging on opposite ends of the bathtub with wine glasses in their hands.  Jean-Luc raised his glass. “A toast.  To my beautiful wife.” 

Beverly raised her glass. “A toast to Admiral Harris for sending you home.”  They clinked glasses across the mountain of bubbles. Beverly took a sip and sighed in contentment. 

“Happy, my love?”

“Extremely. But I’d be happier if I was in your arms....”  Jean-Luc patted the bubbles in front of him.  He spread his legs wide so Beverly could nestle between them with her back against his chest. 

“How are you feeling, my love?”

“Fine now.  I just caught a particularly nasty strain of Levodian Flu.  My immune system was stretched thin from the lack of sleep with all that studying I had been doing.  Katie thinks I’m lucky it didn’t develop into mononucleosis.”

“Isn’t that the kissing disease?” Jean-Luc decided to tease Beverly,  “ Who else have you been kissing, my dear wife?”  

“Oh, you know.  Admiral Harris is pretty good looking,” she teased  back.

“Beverly, he is old enough to be your father.”  Beverly merely cleared her throat.  “Alright. Point taken.  But he’s nearly old enough to be _my_ father.” 

“Hm. What can I say?  I like older men,” she said flippantly. Jean-Luc growled and caught her around her waist . He sucked at a tender spot on her neck until she moaned.  “Mmm. Especially older men who do this,”  She turned around and straddled him. 

They were wrapped in fluffy dressing gowns cuddling on the bed, fingers entwined.  Jean-Luc turned Beverly’s hand and looked at the wedding ring adorning her finger. _How did I get so lucky?  Just think, if I hadn’t let Melissa talk me into taking her dancing, I might not have met this beautiful creature lying here in my arms.  I’ll have to thank her....again._ He raised their hands and kissed Beverly’s fingertips, causing her to shiver. 

Beverly’s eyes were half closed and she was just basking in the warmth of being in Jean-Luc’s arms.  She knew it was going to be hard, married to a starship captain, but the positives always would outweigh the negatives.  Besides, ships needed doctors and she planned to work her way up to Chief Medical Officer .  She idly wondered if being the wife of Captain Picard would have any effect on her promotions, and quickly dismissed it.  Being a doctor was harder than being an ordinary officer.  You couldn’t achieve CMO without putting in the work – which she was willing to do.  _Speaking of work...one more final and then I’m free for eight weeks. I wonder how long Jean-Luc will be here? Maybe we can finally go to France._

“Jean-Luc?”

“Mm?”

“I have one more final project  to prepare for.”  He groaned. 

“When is it due?”

“Two days. How long will you be here for?” She shifted to face him.

“I honestly don’t know.  I had hoped we could have a few days together and then I would ask for my old assignment at the Academy.” 

Beverly smiled. “You would stay here....for me?”

Jean-Luc’s grip tightened on her waist.  “My love, I would go anywhere as long as it’s with you.  But,  We still don’t know what happened to Alynna....or Crusher and Joseph.  I would like to assist in the investigation.  Would you be alright with that?”

Beverly cupped Jean-Luc’s cheek in her free hand and turned his face towards her so she could kiss him. “You wouldn’t be Jean-Luc if you didn’t want to get to the bottom of this mystery.”

###

Ensign Cho was monitoring the Federation network for Admiral Nechayev when her eyes went wide.  She transferred the information onto a nearby PADD and carried it into the Admiral’s ready room.

“Ensign, Report.”

“Sir, you might want to take a look at this.  Captain Picard has been placed in charge of a task force to locate the missing prisoners.”

“Picard?  He doesn’t work for Starfleet Security. Curious indeed.  Thank you, Ensign.  Dismissed.” Alynna watched as the young woman left the room.  _Curious indeed, Captain Picard.  You won’t be able to find us._ “Helm, set a course for Earth.  I think it’s time I meet with some of the other Admirals.....”

Alynna sat back in her chair.  _Oh Jean-Luc. Don’t you know I never take no for an answer?_

###

Jack was laying in his bunk thinking about Beverly.  All of his pictures had been confiscated, but he could picture her in his mind and he could recall how she had looked making love to her _husband._ Now that Jack had met the man, he didn’t understand why Beverly was with him.  He was _old_....and bald.  Beverly deserved someone younger who could keep her satisfied...someone, like him.  He slipped his hand inside his briefs and pretended his hand was Beverly’s as he pumped up and down. He wished he could have her pretty little mouth wrapped around him.  He moaned her name as he came to a climax in his shorts.  He wiped his hand on the blanket, rolled over, and went to sleep.

Peter Joseph glanced over at the bunk opposite his with disgust. _Doesn’t Crusher have any decency?  I don’t want to watch...or hear...him do that.  Ugh._ Peter heard Jack moan “Beverly” _What’s his deal with Beverly Picard?  I mean, she had a nice arse, but she’s nothing special.  If he wants a redhead, he can go to Risa and find one.  This is wrong.  This is so so wrong._ Peter rolled over to face the wall and pulled a pillow over his head. _What happened to me ? I had a promising career and I actually liked Captain Picard.  All this....for a promotion?  Was I nuts?  But...I didn’t do anything that awful.  I only had some pictures taken and....ok, I listened in once when Picard was having videosex with his wife, but other than that....I’m innocent.  It’s all on Crusher.  I have got to get out of here and off this ship....maybe Picard will go easy on me if I tell him everything.  Yeah, that’s it. I’ll go to Picard._ Peter reflected on his situation.  _But how am I going to get off this ship or talk to Picard?_  Peter closed his eyes and contemplated his situation.

###

Jean-Luc tightened his grip on Beverly while she slept and inhaled the sweet scent of her hair.  She shifted and rubbed up against him in her sleep and he felt himself become aroused.  Beverly stirred when she felt his erection brush up against her.  She sleepily mumbled “Mmm. Still not satiated?” and bucked her hips slightly.  He ran his arms up from her waist to cup her breasts and he whispered into her ear “never”.  Beverly smiled and rolled over to face Jean-Luc so she could capture his lips in a deep kiss. “Good,” she whispered back.  Jean-Luc rolled her onto her back and slowly and gently made love to her.  He kissed her soundly, and they fell back asleep, still entwined. 

In the morning, Jean-Luc insisted on joining her in the shower and she was almost late to the lab because he had pushed her against the tile wall to take her from behind as the water streamed over them.  She dashed around the room getting her uniform on and getting her bag together with a croissant sticking out of her mouth.  Jean-Luc smiled as he watched her and just scooted out of the way.  Armed with her bag over her shoulder, travel mug of coffee in one hand, and another croissant in the other, she kissed Jean-Luc goodbye and ran to the transporter station. She had 10 minutes to get to the lab. 

Beverly barely made it to her lab on time, but as she pulled out her specimens she smiled.  It would have been worth it to be late!  She was working on her final project for her virology class – developing a vaccine for a common ailment.  Her project was due in two days, but if she worked hard all day, she thought she might get it done by the end of the day, giving her an extra day to spend with Jean-Luc.

###

Jean-Luc made his way down the stairs and into the kitchen, pausing to glance into the empty room Jack had once used.  The room was stripped bare, and Jean-Luc made a note to have the carpet replaced and the walls repainted before they did anything else in the room.  He noticed the other boy, Matty, had his door open so he decided he should finally meet him since he already knew both Melissa and Katie.   Jean-Luc raised his hand and pressed the door chime, even though the door was open, as it was only polite.

“Come in?”  Jean-Luc walked into the room and glanced around.  The room was neat and tidy and hardly looked like it was being lived in. 

“Hello, Matthew is it?  I’m Beverly’s husband, Jean-Luc.”  He held out his hand for Matty to shake.

“Mister....er...Captain Picard?  Hello....Sir.....uhhh.....Jean-Luc?”  Jean-Luc chuckled at the young man as he stumbled over his words.

“You’re living in my house, I think you can call me Jean-Luc.”

“Ok. Because that’s not going to be awkward.”  

“I just wanted to stop by and introduce myself. I’m not sure how long I will be staying, but please don’t think you have to move out.  The house is certainly large enough for everyone.” Matty glanced across the hall at Jack’s empty room. “Well, almost everyone.  Matty, did you know Jack Crusher at all?”

“No, Sir....Captain....I only saw him occasionally and we shared a bathroom, but I never spent any time with him. I was mortified when I found out what he had been doing. I wish I had tried to befriend him because maybe I could have prevented this from happening.”

Jean-Luc patted the nurse on his back. “You didn’t do anything, Matthew.  Please, don’t worry about it.” 

“I’ll try.  Sir?” Jean-Luc nodded for Matty to go on. “Would it be alright if my boyfriend moved in?  He’s looking for a place to live and I’m not quite ready for us to have our own place...I thought maybe he could move into Jack’s bedroom?  He can pay the same amount I am....” Jean-Luc held up his hand to stop the young man.

“Yes, as long as it is alright with Beverly, Melissa, and Katherine.”

“Thank you. “

Jean-Luc turned back towards the door. “I was just heading down for a cup of Earl Grey. Would you like to join me?”

“Sure.”

Over a cup of tea, Jean-Luc learned  more about his wife’s housemate.  He was a nurse at Starfleet Medical, having completed his training six months ago.  He and his boyfriend had been together for over a year, and while Matty had told Jean-Luc he loved his boyfriend, he said he wasn’t ready for marriage.  This made Jean-Luc chuckle since he and Beverly had married after less than a year of dating, but he knew it was different for everyone.  After Matty left for his shift at the hospital, Jean-Luc settled down on the sofa with a book.  He actually didn’t know what to do with himself.  He wanted to get started on trying to track down Alynna, Peter, and Jack, but Harris had suggested he waited a few days before putting a team together.  Jean-Luc got himself another cup of tea, and cracked open his book.

Several hours later, Jean-Luc had gone into the kitchen to have another cup of tea, when Katie flew into the kitchen and threw herself into Jean-Luc’s arms, sobbing. 

Jean-Luc had no idea what to do, so he merely hugged the girl and told her it would be alright.  Katie continued to sob into his shoulder.  Jean-Luc gently brought Katie over to the sofa and sat her down . “Katherine, are you alright?”

“Oh, Jean-Luc.  It’s all my fault. Please forgive me.  I’m so sorry, I’m so sorry.”

“What is your fault?”

“Jack!” She sobbed louder.  “I told him about the room and I told Missy and Bev he was a good guy!  And he turned out to be a big jerk!!”  Katie accepted the tissue Jean-Luc passed her and blew her nose. 

“Katherine, look at me.”  Katie looked up at Jean-Luc with red-rimmed eyes.  “It wasn’t your fault.  You didn’t know he would become so fixated on Beverly.” 

Katie sniffed.  “And I slept with him!!!! How could I be so stupid?!” 

Jean-Luc opened and closed his mouth.  He really didn’t know how to respond to that.  Fortunately, Katie didn’t seem to be looking for a response. Jean-Luc rose from his chair.  “I was getting a cup of tea, would you like one?”  Katie nodded. 

While Jean-Luc was in the kitchen, he took the liberty of sending messages to Beverly and Missy. He knew Beverly was trying to finish her project, but he hoped Missy was available. He felt extremely uncomfortable trying to comfort the young woman.  Jean-Luc carefully carried the two cups of tea back into the living room and sat down once again opposite Katie.  He made an attempt at changing the subject.

“So...Katherine, how are your studies going?”

“F....F...Fine,” she sniffed. 

“That’s good.  Any plans for the coming break?”

“N...No.  I th...th...thought Jack and I would spend it together....may....maybe go to Risa......” she dissolved into tears again. 

“I, ah, see.”  Jean-Luc took a sip of his tea.  _What do i do now?_   “I didn’t know you were dating Jack.”

“I wasn’t.  But, I thought I had a chance, you know?  He slept with me! Who sleeps with women with it meaning _nothing_?!?!” 

“Err....ah.....” _Well....I did, when I was younger.  Probably shouldn’t tell her that.  Oh, where is Melissa?_   Jean-Luc breathed a sigh of relief as he heard the door open.  _Ah, reinforcements._ Missy entered the room, saw Jean-Luc’s awkward look ad let out a soft giggle.

“Alright there, Johnny?” 

“How many times do I have to tell you not to call me Johnny?” 

“Oh....every time. Why don’t you leave Katie and I to it?  I’ll take care of her.”

“Thank you, Melissa.”

###

When Beverly arrived home, it was to the sounds of the table being set and laughter – the deep baritone laugh of her husband and the higher pitched laughter of her friends.  She smiled.  She was exhausted, but had finished her project ahead of time.  She listened to the clinking of glasses and the glug of wine being poured as she took off her labcoat and ditched her bag by the door.  She breezed into the kitchen and took the glass Jean-Luc was holding out to her in her hand, took a sip, then leaned up to kiss him hello. 

Missy wolf whistled and Katie giggled.

“I see you’re having a good time without me. Should I go and leave you to your harem?”  Mischief gleamed in her eye.  Jean-Luc grabbed her waist and pulled her against him. 

“Not on your life.”  He kissed her soundly. 

“Ugh. Get a room you guys,”

“Melissa dear, I wish to remind you that you are in fact, living in _my house_.”

“Er...right. Only teasing Johnny!”  in a sotto voice she added “please don’t make me move in with Walker.”

Jean-Luc chuckled. “No, I don’t think that would be fair on either of you.  Come, my ladies, let’s eat.” 

###

Lieutenant Obal was monitoring all messages coming into the _Stargazer_ and did a double take when a message came in on the channel reserved for the security staff.  He recorded the message to decode later and contacted Captain Picard.

A groggy Jean-Luc woke up to the dinging of his computer.   Beverly’s arm was draped over his bare chest and her hair was fanned out across his chest.  Sighing, Jean-Luc reached for the PADD and transferred the call.

“Picard here.”

Lieutenant Obal blushed.  His captain wasn’t wearing a shirt and there was the arm of a woman draped across him. Obviously, the Captain was in bed with his wife.  “Sir. Sorry to disturb you but I was monitoring our communications and a message came through on the secure channel only used by the security staff.”

“Oh?  Mister Obal, what does it say?”

“That’s the thing, Sir. It’s encoded.  Ulelo is working on it, but it’s not a code we’re familiar with.” 

“Hmm.  Any idea where it originated?”

“No, Sir.”

“Hmm.  Send it down to me and I’ll take a look at it. Perhaps between the three of us we can figure it out. Have you shown it to Ben Zoma yet?”

“No, Sir.”

“Get Ben Zoma on it, too.  Keep me informed. Picard out.”  He pressed the end button just as Beverly stretched and one milky white breast peeked out of the blanket.  Suddenly, Jean-Luc was very glad he had already ended the call.

“Were you just on a call?” 

Jean-Luc  nodded. “With Obal.”

“Jean-Luc!!  I was naked!”  Jean-Luc ogled his wife.

“Yes, yes you are.”

“That’s not funny! What if he saw?”

“I promise you, my love, all he could see was my chest and your arm.”

“Alright.  So what was so important it couldn’t wait until we got dressed...or waited until later?  I get to sleep in today!”  She snuggled back against his shoulder.

“Mm. Just a coded message that can’t be deciphered.  I thought I might ask Melissa to look at it. She’s pretty good at those things.”

“Yeah, but she’s been feeling awful that she didn’t notice what Jack had been doing, so I don’t know if she would be up for it.”

“She’s not the only one feeling guilty.  I had conversations with both Matthew and Katherine yesterday, and both feel that it was somehow their fault.”

“Oh.”  Beverly suddenly felt very small.  “They have to know that I...we... don’t blame them.”

“I talked to Matthew and Katherine yesterday, but I didn’t know Melissa felt the same. We’ll have to talk to her later.  But first, you said something about sleeping in?”  He gave her a wicked grin before his head disappeared under the covers.


	9. Chapter 9

Beverly stretched out on the picnic blanket and let out a deep sigh of contentment.  She and Jean-Luc decided to go on a real honeymoon starting with a trip to La Barre to visit Jean-Luc’s family.  Jean-Luc’s sister-in-law, Marie, was wonderful.  Robert, his brother, was a bit of a sour man, but he at least had managed a smile and so far had avoided any kind of conflict with Jean-Luc.  Marie had sent the couple out with a picnic basket filled with a fresh baguette, cheese, fresh-picked apples, and a bottle of wine.  Jean-Luc took her to the top of the hill overlooking the vineyard where he used to go stargazing as a boy.  After their simple picnic they had both stretched out in quiet companionship.

Jean-Luc glanced over at his wife and became very distracted at the sight of her bare shoulder.  She had worn a sundress with thin straps, and her shoulders were just too inviting.  He ducked his head to lick her across her shoulder to her neck and lightly nipped and sucked. Beverly smiled and tilted her head to give him better access to her neck. Jean-Luc gently tugged the strap down with his teeth, leaving her shoulder completely bare.  “You have the most delicious shoulders, did you know that?” 

A light smile played on Beverly’s lips. “I think you’re the first person who has ever said that about my shoulders.”

“Mmm,” Jean-Luc lowered the other strap to continue his ministrations on her other shoulder.  “Good.”  He shifted his body on top of hers and captured her lips in a tantalising kiss.

Beverly brought her arms around his torso and ran her hands down  his shirt and slipped her fingers under the soft cotton.  She drew circles on his back with her fingertips. “This is nice.” 

Jean-Luc smiled against her lips.  “Indeed.” 

“I feel as though we don’t have a care in the world.  My first year of medical studies are over...I have you...this is perfect.” 

Jean-Luc worked at the buttons down the front of her dress, kissing every inch of skin revealed.  “You’re perfect,” he breathed out.  Beverly laughed. 

“No, I’m not.” 

“Mm, but you are.” He opened the last button holding her dress shut and parted it open.  “See? Perfect.” 

“Jean-Luc Picard, I love you.”

“I love you too, Beverly Picard.”

###

Beverly woke with a shiver when the shifting sun caused the shadow of the tree to cover her. She liked making love outside.  She had never done it before, and there was something thrilling about the feel of the warm sun and the caress of the cool breeze.  Her husband was slumbering on top of her and she stroked his hot back.  _Hot?_ Beverly shifted to peer over his shoulder.  Jean-Luc had been exposed to the morning sun and his back was now tinged red with a slight burn.  Beverly laughed. _The price of love._ She gently roused him and he winced as he pulled his shirt back on.  Beverly was sure she had something to get rid of the burn back at the house, but it was going to be a very uncomfortable walk back for Jean-Luc.  Jean-Luc gathered the picnic basket and held out a hand to help Beverly up.  She quickly rebuttoned her dress and they walked hand in hand down the hill and through the vines to the house.  Beverly hoped Marie hadn’t worried when they were gone so long. 

Marie had not been worried, remembering the passion filled days of her and Robert’s early days of marriage.  She had been around Beverly’s age when she had fallen for Robert. In fact, the age difference between both couples was pretty similar. Marie liked Beverly from the start, she mellowed Jean-Luc and seemed to compliment him.  Robert seemed to like Beverly as well, even if he was still standoffish with his brother.  But, Jean-Luc and Beverly would be staying with them for another week, so hopefully Robert could come to forgive and accept his brother for who he is.

Jean-Luc entered his childhood home stiffly. The sunburn was not only on his back, but he had managed to burn his buttocks and the backs of his legs.  At least he had managed to save Beverly from being burned by lying on top of her.....but boy, did it hurt.  Every step that brushed the fabric against his tender skin caused him to suck in a breath between his teeth.  Marie took one look at his face and handed Beverly the household first aid kit. Jean-Luc didn’t think he would be able to walk up the stairs, so he ushered Beverly into the study.  Beverly healed his back before tugging down his trousers to administer the treatment on his legs and bottom.  Beverly couldn’t resist and she leaned down and placed a wet kiss on his bottom.

“Thank you for kissing it and making it better,” Jean-Luc quipped.  “I have something else you could kiss...”

“I’m sure you do.  But not with your sister-in-law in the next room.” Jean-Luc rolled over to show Beverly just how aroused he was. “Besides, you wanted to work on deciphering that code some more, and I have plans to visit the village clinic this afternoon.”

Jean-Luc reluctantly pulled up his trousers.  “You do?”

Beverly nodded. “I thought just in case...well....if I have to leave Starfleet......”

“I....see.  But love,  I wouldn’t let just you leave. I would leave too.”

“I love you.”

“I love you, too.”

###

Jean-Luc and Ulelo spoke from the console in Robert’s study.  Neither one had made much progress with cracking the code, and Jean-Luc wished he had one of those old twentieth century Enigma machines to decipher it, when he suddenly had an idea.

“Ulelo, we’ve been looking at _modern_ codes...but what if we look at some historic codes both from Earth and beyond?”

“Hmm, anything is worth a shot, Sir.  I have five of my people and six of Admiral Harris’ plus you and Captain Keel working on this code and no one seems to be able to crack it, but I’m sure we can do it.  I’ll alert the others to look into ancient languages and codes.”

“Make it so, Ulelo. Picard out.”  Jean Luc scrubbed his face.  There had to be a reason this message was sent to his ship.  “Computer.  Research the Enigma Code.  Second World War. England.” Data began scrolling across the screen.  Jean-Luc transferred it to his PADD.  _Might as well get comfortable while I read all this._  

He kicked off his shoes and padded barefoot into the kitchen.   The kitchen reminded him so much of his mother, as very little had changed.  Robert, being just as stubborn as their father, refused to install a replicator.  Jean-Luc lit the stove and filled the kettle with water.  He fumbled for the cabinet where he knew Maman had kept the teapot, and sure enough, the pot was exactly where it had been for the past 40 years, and probably 40 years before that, too.  The tea tin was new, though.  Jean-Luc scooped a generous spoonful of the Bergamot scented tea leaves into the pot.  Replicated tea was satisfactory, but there was something to be said for making tea the old fashioned way.  He resolved to buy a kettle and teapot for his and Beverly’s house.  He knew from Beverly’s description of her grandmother’s house that she had used a kettle to make tea, too.

While the kettle was boiling, Jean-Luc gazed out the window.  Marie was hanging the washing out on the clothes line and Robert was tending to the vines.  If he closed his eyes, it was almost the exact things his parents had done. He wondered if it bothered Marie, but then realised she wouldn’t have married Robert if it did.  He chuckled to himself as he thought about what Beverly would have to say about hanging laundry outside and cooking every night.  _Probably quite a lot.  It’s a good thing Robert and I are complete opposites....it’s no wonder we no longer get on.  Perhaps I should try to mend the fence before we leave._

Jean-Luc rummaged under the sink until he found the stainless steel flask his father used to take into the vines with him.  It was dusty, but nothing a little soap and water wouldn’t fix.  While the tea was brewing, he cleaned out the flask.  He poured in the fresh tea, glad that Robert drank it as black as he did.  He shoved his feet into an old pair of Wellington boots sitting by the backdoor and went outside, in search of his brother.  He waved at Marie, and as if she sensed where he was going, she pointed in the direction her husband was in.  The Enigma Code could wait.

###

Beverly was enjoying herself at the village clinic.  The clinic covered several of the small villages that wound their way around the valley of the Ognon and while the patients were mostly human, she had seen a wide variety of cases.  The clinic wasn’t as state of the art as Starfleet Medical, but they were able to deal with most problems before sending people on to the hospitals in Paris or Bern.   Beverly  was tickled when she was asked by Doctor Travers to assist with a few consultants, and she had been even more shocked when Travers told her she had known Jean-Luc when he was a boy!  Travers had been the village doctor for over forty years, and she remembered the young sandy haired boy who used to come in with lots of scrapes and cuts from falling out of trees.  She asked if he still had a scar on his leg from when he fell and broke his leg when he was seven, and Beverly coloured pink remembering tracing the scar with her tongue.  Scars were unheard of in the twenty-fourth century in the cities, but with the delay sometimes for treatment in rural areas , scars got left behind. 

Doctor Travers had been a young resident when Jean-Luc was born, and she had even been the one to complete his initial physical for his  Starfleet application.  Beverly felt at ease with the woman as she told stories of Jean-Luc and his brother, Robert.    Jean-Luc had been an explorer, even as a young boy and had broken both legs, arms, and numerous fingers all before he reached the age of 14. By the end of the day, Beverly and Doctor Travers were fast friends and Doctor Travers told her that if she and Jean-Luc ever decided to settle permanently in La Barre, Beverly would have a job waiting for her.  Beverly thanked the older woman and headed for the dirt footpath Marie had shown her the day before .   Squinting, she could just make out Jean-Luc’s hill in the distance.

###

Jean-Luc trudged through row after row of muddy vines looking for his brother.  It would be harvest season soon, so naturally Robert was making sure all the vines were ready.  They would hire extra hands for the two-week harvest, and unlike modern vineyards who used automated robotic arms to pick the fruit,  the Picard family vineyard was picked by hand.  Jean-Luc thought he and Beverly could stay through the harvest so she could experience what it was like.  Even if he had to return to a desk job at headquarters, he could use the transporters to travel back and forth. 

He could tell Beverly was loving it and for the first time since his father died, Jean-Luc considered basing himself home in La Barre.  He didn’t think he would want to share the family house with Robert and Marie,  but there was plenty of space on the property for a second house to be built or they could convert one of the unused buildings into living space.  Of course, he would have to see what Beverly wanted.  He liked the house he bought for them near San Francisco, but once Beverly was done with medical school, they wouldn’t necessarily need a home near Starfleet Headquarters. Besides which, there were Starfleet offices in Paris, Geneva, and Berlin as well as Starfleet medical centres. 

Jean-Luc spotted his brother in the third row, crouching down to snip off an offending bunch.  “Robert, I brought you some tea.” 

Robert eyed his brother. “So, the famous starship captain has been reduced to tea boy.”  Jean-Luc remained silent.  “What? Nothing to say?”

Jean-Luc cleared his throat. “Robert, _mon frère_ ,  I know I can’t go and change the past. I can’t go back and come home after Father died, or be here when Maman did, but please...don’t you think we’ve not spoken for far too long?”

“You should never have left.  You should be here with me running the vineyard.”

Jean-Luc shook his head. “No, you know that wouldn’t have been the right choice for me back then.”

“And what was?  Gallivanting halfway across the galaxy screwing anything  with two legs....and from what I understand, some even with more than two?!”  Jean-Luc hung his head. “If you wanted to just screw around, you could have gone to Paris, or Amsterdam.  I hear Berlin is full of rent boys. ” Robert spat on the ground. “You don’t think it broke Maman’s heart hearing all those rumours?  All she wanted was for you to be happy. She didn’t care if you were fucking men.”  Jean-Luc looked up sharply and glared at his brother.  _Who had...._ “Oh, you didn’t think we knew? Of course we knew.  Surprised you’re with a woman now.  How long is that going to last?  A few months? A year?”

“Now look here, Robert.  I love Beverly.  All of that....the sleeping around and yes, sleeping with men, is all in the past.  I needed to....sow my wild seeds.”  Robert snorted.  “But that’s all over.  If my past doesn’t bother Beverly, it shouldn’t bother you.” 

Robert glared at his brother. “You know what bothers me?  What if some day a boy comes knocking on our door and tells us you’re his father?” 

“Impossible.”

“Are you sure, Jean-Luc?”

“Quite.  After my heart surgery, I didn’t sleep with women.  Until I met Beverly last year.”

“Why?”

“It was my recklessness that caused me to lose my heart in the first place.  And....uh....birth control doesn’t work with my heart medication,” he tacked on sheepishly.

“Did you sleep with men?”

“Ah....yes.  Yes I did.” 

“Do you still sleep with men?”

“Robert!  Of course not. I’m married to Beverly.  I take my vows quite seriously.”

Robert passed the flask back to Jean-Luc and Jean-Luc  took a deep swing.  “Look, it was hard after Papa died.  Maman needed you.  _I_ needed you.”

“I’m sorry, Robert.” 

“Yeah well, I guess I’m stuck with you now.” 

“Yes.”

“Hmm. Shame there wasn’t any whisky in that flask. What do you say we go back to the house and get out a nice bottle?”

“That sounds like a good idea, Robert.”

###

Beverly met Marie on the footpath. Marie had gone into the village to make a few purchases since the house did not have a replicator and she was in the habit of going to the butchers, cheesemongers, and green grocer on a nearly daily basis. For Marie and Robert, life was very much like life was over 300 years ago.  Robert and Jean-Luc’s father had eschewed modern amenities, and whereas Jean-Luc embraced 24th century technology, Marie could not get Robert to budge one inch.  Beverly took one of the baskets out of Marie’s arms. 

“Do you have to do the shopping every day?”

“At least every few days if we want food fresh. I really do wish Robert would let me have a replicator.  Even if I just used it to replicate ingredients, it would still be a time saver.”

“Maybe Jean-Luc could talk to him?” 

Marie shook her head .”I doubt it. You know how their relationship is.  No, I’ll just have to do things the old fashioned way....the way my great-great-great-great-relatives did.”

“When I lived on Caldos with my Nana, it was the same.   We were a colony, so we didn’t have much in the way of modern amenities.  But we grew all our own food.“

“We have a small garden, but most of the land is devoted to the grapes.”  As the two women approached the house, they could hear loud, boisterous singing coming out of one of the windows.

**_“Ami Jean-Lu lèrve ton verre_ **

**_Et surtour, ne le renverse pas_ **

**_Et porte le_ **

**_Di frontibus_ **

**_Au nasibus_ **

**_Au mentibus_ **

**_Au sexibuz_ **

**_À l’aqarium_ **

**_Et glou et glou e glou_ **

  ** _Ami Robert lèrve ton verre_**

**_Et surtour, ne le renverse pas_ **

**_Et porte le_ **

**_Di frontibus_ **

**_Au nasibus_ **

**_Au mentibus_ **

**_Au sexibuz_ **

**_À l’aqarium_ **

**_Et glou et glou e glou et glou et glou...“_ **

Marie and Beverly put the shopping in the kitchen and followed the singing into the front room.  Bottles littered the floor – at least 2 bottles of wine, a short, fat bottle, and a long, skinny bottle.  Each brother had another bottle in their hand and they were standing arm-in-arm swinging the bottles around while they sang.  The room stank of grainy alcohol mixed with the smell of sweet wine . Beverly wrinkled her nose.

“Are they.... _drunk?_ ”Beverly had never seen Jean-Luc completely smashed before.  He told her when he was younger he used to go out and get plastered most weekends and that was when his sexual promiscuity had started, but he had stopped the drinking and the sex after he was stabbed.  The most Jean-Luc now drank was a few glasses of whisky or a few glasses of wine...never whole bottles on his own.  He most definitely never sang drinking songs. Beverly walked up to the brothers and gently tugged the bottle out of Jean-Luc’s hand.

“ ** _Elle est des n_** ** _ôtres!_**

**_Elle a bu son verre comme les autres_ **

**_C’est une ivronge_ **

**_Ça se voit rien qu’à sa trogne!“_ **

Beverly gently placed the bottle on the table and put her hands on either side of Jean-Luc’s face.  She looked into his eyes. “ _Non.”_

_“Non?”_

_“Jean-Luc....Vous avez trop bu. Vous ... pouvons-nous utiliser l'anglais?”_ He nodded.  “Good. My French is rusty.  Jean-Luc, my love,  why have you drunk so much?”

“ _Mon frère! **”**_ Robert looked up from where he was being  scolded by Marie. 

“ _À notre famille!_ ” Robert called back and waved his bottle. 

Recognition dawned on Beverly.  She held Jean-Luc’s hands in hers and asked, “ _Réconcilié?”_

 _“Oui ma belle. Mon couer.“_ Jean-Luc kissed Beverly. He tasted of whisky and red wine.  He deepened the kiss and grabbed her by the waist to pull her tight against him. She could feel him starting to get aroused.  “ _tu es si belle ma chère,”_ he whispered in her ear.  “ _Je veux faire l'amour avec vous_.” He thrust against her. 

Beverly blushed and looked over towards Marie and Robert.  Marie politely pretended not to see the seduction going on in front of her.  Beverly took a step back and tugged on Jean-Luc’s hand.  “Come, my love. Let’s go upstairs.  _Vous êtes très ivre.”_

Jean-Luc leered at her before heading to the stairs and called to his brother, “ _Je vais faire l'amour avec ma femme!”_

“No, you’re not!” Beverly called as she followed him up the stairs.  He was going to need an extra large dose from a hypospray to get rid of the drunkenness. She was sure she had some packed just in case she drank too much...or on the other hand, she could wait and let him suffer the hangover in the morning, but was she really going to be that mean to her husband?  Jean-Luc pulled his trousers down halfway up the stairs and wiggled his bare bottom in Beverly’s face.  “Such maturity.  Who’s the one in their 40s?”  she muttered.  She picked up Jean-Luc’s discarded clothing as she followed behind.  His trousers and shorts were at the top of the steps, his shirt halfway to their bedroom, and his socks weren’t far away, either.  Beverly paused in the doorway and let out a giggle.  There, laying spread-eagle on his stomach with his bare arse pointing skyward, was her husband... snoring.

 


	10. Chapter 10

Jean-Luc slowly woke up in the morning with his head pounding and his mouth feeling like he had been sucking on one of his socks.  He was naked lying on top of the covers and his wife was nowhere to be found.  On the table next to the bed was a fizzing glass of water with a note propped up against it _“Drink this.  It won’t cure your hangover, but it will get rid of the headache.  I’ve gone downstairs to help Marie make breakfast.  Love, Beverly”._ Jean-Luc smiled, picked up the glass and took a big gulp.  He immediately spat it back out. It tasted vile. _Is she trying to poison me?! What is this?!_ His head really was pounding, though.  Pinching his nose, he downed the glass in one go, then swung his legs over the side of the bed to get dressed.  He wondered how he wound up naked, as he didn’t remember anything past Beverly and Marie coming home.  He tugged on some trousers and a lose top, not bothering with shoes.  To his surprise, his headache was beginning to clear.  _Hmm. Must have been something good._  

Jean-Luc padded down the stairs barefoot and paused at the bottom of the step to listen to his wife and sister-in-law chat as they busied themselves in the kitchen putting out pastries and jam on the table.  He snuck in behind his wife and wrapped his arms around her from behind dropping a kiss on her neck.  Beverly turned in his arms. “Good morning, my love.”  She leaned in to kiss him, then wrinkled her nose and pulled back slightly. “Hmm. Think you need to brush your teeth. Your breath is rank.”

“Oh, thanks so much,” came the sarcastic reply.  “I drank your water concoction.  It was disgusting. What was in it?”

“Hey, you can speak English again!”  Beverly’s eyes twinkled with mirth.

“I....what?”

“Yesterday.  You seemed to only be capable of speaking in French.” She kissed his nose.  “Good thing I can speak it.”

“Oh.  Uhm....that hasn’t happened to me in some years....the last time I was drunk...” 

 “Yes, dear?”

“It was...a long time ago.”

Beverly pursed her lips. “Mm-hmm.  And you told your brother and your sister-in-law you were going to make love with me.”

Jean-Luc’s face brightened. “Oh! Did we?”  Beverly rolled her eyes . ”No.  But you did manage to moon me on the steps.” 

Jean-Luc’s face coloured.  He looked over at Marie .  “Marie, did you...?”

“I saw nothing,” she said with a twinkle in her eye.  “But nice arse.”  Beverly started giggling. 

###

Peter Joseph paced the quarters assigned to him and Jack Crusher.  _Why haven’t they found us yet?  Wasn’t my message clear enough?  What if they couldn’t decipher the code?_   Peter had managed to send off a message to the _Stargazer_ , but he used an old Earth code he read about in a book he had borrowed from his Captain in the hopes that the Captain would have recognized it and been able to decipher the code.  The message was simple, but hopefully would get him out of this mess.  Jack seemed to be coping.  Or at least, he stopped moaning about Beverly in his sleep . Peter had noticed Jack disappearing into the Admiral’s quarters occasionally.  _Were they...?  Oh, who cares.  They deserve each other. Trying to wreck the Captain’s marriage.  His wife was beautiful and they looked happy.  I need to get out of here to apologize.  Even if Captain Picard won’t let me serve on his ship or has me demoted back to Ensign, I need to tell him how sorry I am for getting involved in Admiral Nechayev’s plot against him.  Why is Nechayev so focused on Picard anyway? He’s a model Captain!_

Peter flung himself on his bunk.  _Please find me soon_ was his last thought before sleep consumed him.

Meanwhile, in the Admiral’s quarters, two people were definitely not sleeping.  Alynna  Nechayev ran her hands through Jack Crusher’s hair as they lay on her bed, naked.  His head was resting on her shoulder and they were both basking in the afterglow. 

“Hmmm.  Crusher, have you ever thought about changing the colour of your eyes?” 

Jack was a bit startled.  It wasn’t anything he had ever thought about before. “Uhmm....no.”

“Well, I think you should.  Perhaps hazel eyes would suit you well.”

 _What the?  Is she trying to turn me into a Jean-Luc Picard look-alike?_ He thought about the balding Captain.  _If she thinks I’m going to shave my head, she has another thing coming.  But maybe....._ out loud, he said, “Alynna, you would look lovely with auburn hair.”

Alynna narrowed her eyes at the younger man. “You will address me as Admiral.”

“Sorry, Admiral.” 

Alynna rose from the bed and began pacing around the room, like a tiger stalking its prey.  “We have managed to lay low for several weeks now, but the truth of it is, I’m going to have to return to Earth eventually.  The other Admirals are beginning to wonder where I am.  And Jean-Luc will need to be dealt with at some point.”  Jack slyly smiled from the bed.  Watching the Admiral pace naked was mesmerising, and he was glad she was sharing o much with him.  He got up and walked up behind her and reached around to fondle her breasts. 

“I can think of a few ways we can deal with Jean-Luc Picard.  Starting with getting his wife to leave him.” Alynna brushed his hands away and turned around to look at him.

“Yes, but it seems quite impossible. I tried sending him far away to keep them apart, but as you know, they only found a way to see each other and now I understand he is down on Earth with her.” Alynna scowled.  If only Jean-Luc had agreed to resume their relationship, he would be the one on her ship with her.  But then again....could she order Jean-Luc around?  “Crusher, I want you to fuck me....NOW!”

###

Jean-Luc scrubbed his eyes and sat back at Robert’s desk.  He was supposed to be on his honeymoon with his wife, but instead he was spending hours pouring over this message.  He had spoken with Admiral Harris, and Harris had told him he was putting him on leave, so Jean-Luc was free to spend the remaining six weeks of Beverly’s break with her.  He wanted to take her to all the old European cities and show her around, but somehow they had both become quite content staying in La Barre.  Beverly had come to an agreement with Doctor Travers that she could work as an unpaid intern for the remainder of her break.  Mornings only, but it would give Beverly an added edge for her second year.  

In the mornings, he and Beverly would share breakfast together before he walked her down to the clinic and he returned to the vineyard.  He was dividing his time between helping Robert and working on the coded message.  He felt sure he had nearly cracked it, but each time he tried he only churned out gibberish.  Perhaps it wasn’t a message at all.  Jean-Luc decided to check in with Walker to see if he had made any progress. He carefully typed in his access code to get into the Starfleet communications network and watched while the logo spun on the monitor. Finally, Walker’s face appeared.

“Ugh. Johnny. Do you have any idea what time it is here?”  Jean-Luc glanced at the old grandfather clock.  It was ten in the morning in La Barre, but that made it one in the morning in San Francisco.

“Sorry, old friend.  I wasn’t thinking about the time difference.”

Walker grumbled. “Well, now that I’m up...might as well talk.  How is the honeymoon going?”

Jean-Luc grinned. “Amazing.  Though, we seem to have settled a bit.  Beverly was able to get an internship with the local clinic, so we’re staying in La Barre for the rest of the Summer.”

“Resourceful girl.”

“Indeed.  Look, I was wondering how far along you are with this code?  I’ve been trying everything and coming up empty.”  Jean-Luc steepled his fingers and leaned in to the monitor. “You can’t imagine how much I keep hoping this is a message alerting us to where Jack Crusher is hiding.  I want to see him rotting in the penal colony.”

“I know, Johnny.  We’ve been doing everything we can from our end to find him.  Notice has been sent to every single starbase and space station  - both Federation and non.  It has been explained that he is considered a fugitive.” 

Jean-Luc nodded. “Good.  And Alynna?  Has anyone heard from her at all?”

Walker stroked his chin. “Well, now that’s the odd thing.  No one seems to have seen her lately, but her staff claims orders have been coming in.  Of course, youhaven’t had anything from her...?”

“No.  No new orders since we were at DS4.  Admiral Harris said he was going to have me assigned to someone else after we return from France . He’s put me on leave until the end of Beverly’s break.  I don’t know what to do with myself!”

“Make love to your lovely wife?”  Walker winked. 

“Besides that.”

“There are other things to do?  Johnny, enjoy your time with her. She’ll be back in classes in September, and who knows where you might get sent? So go....spend time with her.  Take her on picnics and riding those godforsaken horses,”  Jean-Luc grinned.  Walker had not liked the horses at the vineyard at all.  Walker continued, “Take her out on romantic dinners....go to Paris and stroll along the river....you do remember how to be romantic, don’t you?”

“Paris would.....No. I can’t take her to Paris. Too many memories of _her_ there.”  The sparkle went from Jean-Luc’s eyes as he remembered back to one of his old girlfriends.  He had thought he was in love with her, but the relationship had ended when she hadn’t shown up for their arranged meeting in Paris.  Jean-Luc had been planning on proposing to her and had been willing to give up his career for her....she was one of the reasons Jean-Luc had become so reckless in his youth. 

“So make new memories with your wife.  Remember, Beverly agreed to marry you, _she_  didn’t.  And Beverly is head over heels in love with you.  Trust me.  I had to listen to her while you were away.”

“Walker, I love her too.  With all my heart.  I am.....I am nothing without her.”

“So tell her,” Walker said matter of factly. 

“I do.  Daily.  But Walker...I can’t just sit here and do nothing!  What’s my crew doing?”

Walker chuckled.  “Many of them are also on shore leave. Some have been assigned here and there, but as soon as Harris feels it’s safe for you to resume command of the _Stargazer_ , I guarantee you’ll have them all back.”

“And the ‘ _gazer?_ How’s she?”

“Undergoing upgrades at McKinley.  Delivered her myself.  She’ll still be yours....if you decide you still want her, of course.”

Jean-Luc blanched.  “Why wouldn’t I want my ship back?”

“Well......weren’t you the one who was talking about settling down with Beverly?  Taking all your leave while she finished her medical studies?”

“I’ve come to realise I would become bored. I need the stars...and Beverly understands.  As soon as she’s done, I’ll get her assigned to my ship. Then we can be together.”

“And what if you have children? “

“I.....ah....I guess we’ll have some decisions to make.”

“Indeed.  Get back to your wife. I’ll contact you if I figure anything else out.  Keel out.”  As Walker’s face faded from the screen, Jean-Luc was left with the thoughts of his wife.  She would be done  for the day with her internship soon, and what better way to spend an afternoon than riding?  Jean-Luc knew a perfectly secluded place near the river he could take her...

###

The Summer was drawing to a close, and with it, their time in La Barre.  Classes would be resuming soon for Beverly and Jean-Luc was a little desperate to get back to work.  It wasn’t that he hadn’t enjoyed his carefree Summer with his wife in his hometown, it was jus that he was going stir-crazy.  Robert finally understood, and this time even gave his blessing to Jean-Luc, telling him he hoped to see them again soon.  While Christmas was something Jean-Luc had barely thought about in the past twenty years, he suddenly had visions of the quite, French Christmas traditions of his youth and yearned to share it with Beverly. 

No further progress had been made on the code, but two more messages had been sent on the secure channel.  One of those messages had just been a single word, _Glenischevitz_. Jean-Luc had no idea what the word meant, and there was no one in Starfleet with that name, and no ship bearing that moniker. 

Jean-Luc had finally received new orders from Admiral Harris.  Harris had assigned Jean-Luc to himself for now, and his job would be to ferry supplies to some of Harris’ other outposts. It wouldn’t be glamorous, and it certainly wasn’t the exploration Jean-Luc yearned to do, but it was a job.  And it was the best way to still be able to devote time to breaking the code and even afford him some additional time at home with Beverly.  While technically, Jean-Luc would be assigned quarters at Starbase 442 to use in between missions, there was no reason he couldn’t take a shuttle down to Earth in between assignments.  This pleased him, as he really didn’t relish the thought of being separated from his wife again.

Beverly was looking forward to her second year of medical studies, but wasn’t looking forward to leaving La Barre.  She wondered, briefly, how Jean-Luc would feel if she wanted to base herself here after she qualified.  There were medical facilities a short transport away she could work at while she gained more experience to be able to go out into the stars and she really felt as though she had connected with Marie. 

###

Jean-Luc walked into his ready room on the _Stargazer_ and looked around. Everything was just as he had left it two months earlier, with the addition of a framed photo of him and Beverly adorning his desk.  He glanced over at his bookcase and his heart stopped as he took in the cover of one of the books.  _Code-breaking:  The Enigma code of World War III_ by Frederik Glenischevitz.

Jean-Luc picked up the book and wandered over to his desk.  Glenischevitz had been the word on the second coded message....could it be so simple?  Jean-Luc went to his replicator and fetched a cup of tea before getting comfortable with the book.

He didn’t rouse himself until he heard the beeping of his communicator. 

“Yes?”

The voice of Ulelo came through the speaker.  “Sir,  I have Captain Keel for you?”

Jean-Luc rubbed his eyes. “Put it through.”

“Aye, Sir.”

Jean-Luc’s screen came to life.  “Hey Johnny, what are you doing still on board the _‘gazer_?”

“Sorry, Wally. I got distracted.” He held up the book so Walker could see the title.  “I think I may have figured out how to crack that code.”

“That’s brilliant, Johnny.  But you were supposed to be on my shuttle twenty minutes ago.  You apparently have a date tonight....remember your wife?  Brilliant red head? Soon-to-be doctor?”  Walker never could resist teasing Jean-Luc. 

“Ah.  On my way.  Picard out.”  Jean-Luc grabbed the book and headed off the _Stargazer_. She was still docked at McKinley, but the upgrades were almost complete.  In the meantime, Jean-Luc had been sleeping not on his ship, but down on Earth with Beverly. 

He beamed over to Walker’s shuttle and Walker gaped at the book in his hand.

“A book?  Johnny, Johnny, Johnny....” Walker shook his head. “Do you really think Bev is going to let you read?”

“But this could be the key!  She’ll understand.  She brings home work sometimes too.”

“Yes, but she’s a _student_.  Her work is called _homework_.”

“But I’m so close!  I’m sure I can crack it.”  Walker gently took the book out of Jean-Luc’s hands. 

“And you will....tomorrow.”

“I suppose you’re right.  Perhaps I should stop and get Beverly some flowers by way of apology for my tardiness.”

“Good idea.  Missy says Bev likes daisies.”

###

Jean-Luc was three weeks into his current mission when they finally cracked the code, with the help of his book. The message was clear:

_Cpt JLP,_

_I’m sorry. AN planning something big. JC conspirator.  I was lured by the promise of promotion.  Please rescue me. Sector 584.  The Romanov is AN’s private ship. Will tell all!!_

_Lt PJ_

Walker, of course, thought it was a trap. They were having a conversation over subspace from their respective ships. “Johnny...why would Joseph send that message to you if he’s involved?”

“Hmm. Perhaps he wasn’t as involved as we thought he was.  How many times, Walker, have you blindly followed the orders of a superior even if you felt they were wrong?”

“ _You_ never did.”

“Yes, but not everyone is me.”

“You have a point there.  Still, I wouldn’t feel comfortable if you go off on your own just with the _Stargazer_. I’ll bring the _Bragg_. Someone has to make sure you return to Beverly in one piece.”

“Is that really advisable?  If Alynna is monitoring the area, surely _two_ starships would gain her attention.”

“And the _Stargazer_ would’t?  Johnny, she knows that’s your ship.”

“Hmm.”  Jean-Luc leaned forward and looked at his old friend on the screen contemplatively.

“What if we swap ships?”

“Pardon?”

“Simple. We’ll rendezvous somewhere and you beam over to the _Bragg_ , and I’ll beam over to the _Stargazer_.  You can take the Bragg into sector 584, and I’ll stay within easy distance in the _Stargazer_.  Alynna doesn’t know what ship I command.”

“Contact Admiral Harris.  The idea has merit, that’s for sure.  Either way, I’m turning around and heading back to four four two. I’ll be there in ten days.  Picard out.”  Jean-Luc sat back and smiled. _And maybe I can sneak off to see Beverly before I go....._

###

Beverly bounced on the balls of her feet.  She was on board the _Bragg_ in their transporter room, waiting for Jean-Luc to beam aboard.  They wouldn’t have long since she still had classes and labs to attend, but at least she would get to spend a few hours with her husband.  She never had given much thought to what it would be like to be married to a Starfleet officer and be the wife left at home, but that was because when she first entered the Academy she never dreamed she would fall in love with and marry someone who was already a Captain.  She thought if she met someone, she would have met a fellow cadet or medical student...maybe even someone once she was out and serving, but she never in her wildest dreams thought she would be married to one of Starfleet’s most prominent Captains.  She smiled.  She hadn’t even cared about his rank when she first met him. It had been raw, animal attraction that night in the bar.  And surprisingly, their relationship went well beyond the physical, despite their age gap.  Sure, she supposed Jean-Luc was technically old enough to be her father, but their age difference didn’t bother them, and shouldn’t bother anyone else. 

The only big difference, she supposed, was their past relationships.  Beverly had had a string of one or two-night stands as a cadet – mostly with other cadets and nearly always human or half-human.  Mostly men, though she did experiment with a few girls.  She hadn’t really found much enjoyment in it, but it was pleasant enough. Jean-Luc seemed to have had the same experience as a cadet, only he seemed to not care if he was bedding a human or alien....and after his heart was replaced,  he had only slept with men.  Beverly had been the first woman he had slept with in over fifteen years...how had she gotten so lucky?  Of course, the morning after the first time had been awkward as Jean-Luc had had to explain to her that he had been unable to use a birth control implant...but fortunately, Beverly kept hers up to date. It would be a little embarrassing for a medical student to overlook something so simple as renewing her birth control.  They had decided she would remove her implant after she finished her medical studies....and she couldn’t wait. 

She tried to control her mirth as Walker called “Energize” to the transporter chief.  Jean-Luc was barely materialised when Beverly jumped up onto the pad and into his arms. 

“Oh, hello,”  Jean-Luc greeted Beverly with a kiss. “I hope I get greeted like this every time I transport somewhere....I’m obviously quite pleased to see you, but what are you doing here? Shouldn’t you be at medical?”  Beverly let out a soft laugh. 

“I have two days with you!” She let out a sneeze. “Unfortunately, I seem to be developing a cold....oops, I probably shouldn’t have kissed you.  Sorry.” 

Jean-Luc pressed his lips to her ears and whispered “Oh, Beverly, I intend on doing much more than kiss you. Especially if we only have two days.”  Louder he said “Hello, Walker.  So, what’s the plan?”

Walker chuckled.  “Ah, we’ll have our meeting in two days. I’ve had your guest quarters prepared for you.”

“Same ones I always have?”

“Yep.”

“Right, then.” He held out his hand to Beverly. “Allow me to escort you to our quarters.  Walker, I’ll see you in two days...”

###

Jean-Luc sneezed his way through the meeting with Walker and Admiral Harris.  The cold was worth it for the few precious days he got to spend with his wife.  Who knew how long this mission would take.  It would take nearly two weeks at Warp 7 to reach sector 584, and once there, he would still have to search for the _Romanov_.  Once he found the other ship, he had two options:  the first, was simply to beam Peter Joseph off and onto the _Bragg_ and leave, and the second option was to engage with Alynna to come to an amicable solution.  Walker thought Jean-Luc should  allow him to do the speaking with Alynna – from the _Stargazer_ while Jean-Luc beamed Peter Joseph to the _Bragg._ Jean-Luc, however, felt that if Alynna was speaking with the _Stargazer_ , she would be expecting to see him. 

It was Admiral Harris who came up with the solution.  The Captains would still swap ships, however  it would be the _Stargazer_ that would go into sector 584 with Walker.  Jean-Luc would stay out of range in the _Bragg,_ and once the _Romanov_ was located, Walker would scan it fully for all possible weapons and beam Peter away onto the _Stargazer_.  Then,  Walker would return out of range to rendezvous with the _Bragg_ and the Captain’s would trade places once again as long as it was safe.  If the scans revealed the _Romanov_ to be outfitted to the hilt with weaponry, neither ship would return to engage and Admiral Harris would come in to handle Alynna. 

Jean-Luc had no choice but to agree with Admiral Harris, even if he did want to personally wring Alynna’s neck.  He spoke with Beverly after the meeting and told her he would be out of contact once they reached the sector and he swapped ships with Walker, but he would try to contact her as soon as it was over.  Which, he hoped, would be soon. 

Of course, they also had to do something about Jack Crusher.  The man was technically now considered a fugitive in the eyes of the Federation, and as much as Jean-Luc wanted him to pay for what he had done to Beverly, he had no desire to have the man on his ship and he wasn’t entirely sure Walker would want him on the _Bragg_ , either.   But Jack would be part of the negotiations.  Alynna would be offered a softer sentence for deserting her post (her formal charges) if she agreed to hand Jack Crusher over.

###

Beverly was feeling rough. The cold that she had when she saw Jean-Luc had only gotten worse, and she then picked up some kind of gastro bug at the same time.  She was trying to fit in her classes, lab work, and clinic work all around trying to get extra rest.  It wasn’t working.  Jean-Luc had been gone for a month, so to add on top of school, work, and not feeling well, she was also worried for her husband.  She dragged herself into the kitchen and slumped at the table.  Missy looked up from her book.

“Uh...Bev? You don’t look too good.”

“Ugh, I don’t feel so good.  This cold combined with a stomach bug is really taking it out of me.”

“Have you taken anything?”

“Of course I did, I’m not stupid.  But it doesn’t seem to be working.” Beverly sighed. “I don’t know, Missy. I think I’m just worried about Jean-Luc and Walker and it’s making it harder for my body to heal.  I think I had better just go straight to bed. Will you let me know if you hear from Walker?”  Missy nodded. “Thanks.  I’ll see you later.”

Beverly entered her room and stripped off her uniform.  _I think I’ll have a nice soak in the tub.  I haven’t used it since Jean-Luc was here with me and perhaps it will help me relax._   She grabbed a waterproof PADD to take with her so she could read and ran some bubble bath her Nana had sent her under the warm water.  She sank down into the bubbles and released a sigh of contentment.  She reached for her PADD and soon was lost in the world of Xenobioligy. 

Missy carefully carried a tray with some soup, crackers, and tea into Beverly’s room and smiled at the sight of her friend asleep in the bed.  Missy was glad she had finally been able to get some sleep, but she also was curious about Beverly’s illness. It really wasn’t like her to get a stomach bug.  After the last battle with the flu, they had all gone in for their flu inoculations which should have covered her for both Earth and non-Earth parasites.  Missy placed the tray down on the small desk and fingered the  medical tricorder in her pocket.  It would be ok to scan her friend while she slept, right?  Just for peace of mind.

Missy gripped the tricorder in her hand as she slowly and quietly approached Beverly.  She turned on “quiet mode” on her tricorder – usually a setting reserved for children, but she didn’t want to wake Beverly if she truly was ill.  Missy carefully scanned her friend and was relieved to see everything was registering as normal.  She ran the tricorder over Beverly’s stomach, expecting a stomach virus to pop up and nearly dropped her tricoder when she read the display. She slowly tiptoed out and smiled.  Well, that was certainty unexpected!


	11. Chapter 11

Beverly still did not feel well, and she had been sick on and off for over three more weeks.  She was sure she was just sick to her stomach with worry because she hadn’t yet heard from Jean-Luc or Walker.  Missy kept giving her funny looks and suggested she go see a doctor, to which Beverly’s response was always “I _am_ the doctor”. Missy would then suggest she examine herself, but Beverly would always refuse, continuing to prove the point that doctors made the worst patients.

The semester would be over in six weeks, and Beverly hoped Jean-Luc would be back by then.  It would be the Christmas holidays, and she had been hoping to spend Christmas in La Barre.  Beverly knew she couldn’t expect Jean-Luc to be able to have the whole time she was on break available, but maybe he would get one or two weeks free.  After all, Starfleet protocol dictated that after a long mission you were granted some leave.  But she didn’t want to wait six weeks to see her husband again.  Beverly bit her lip.  She didn’t think she would have minded a long mission or a lengthy time apart from Jean-Luc...it was not knowing where he was or if he was safe that was the hard part. 

Sighing, Beverly finished getting dressed and headed downstairs. She thought she might try some tea and toast this morning before labs. 

###

“Sir, we’re being hailed by the _Stargazer_.”

“On Screen.”  The screen filled with the face of Walker Keel.

“Hey Johnny.”

“You better be taking good care of my ship.” 

“She’s a beaut. Hope the _Bragg_  is treating you well.”

“As expected.  I must compliment the Captain on her excellent crew.”

“Ah, I’ll have to make a note of that. A Captain Keel if I’m not mistaken.”  After their few minutes of friendly banter, the friends soon turned their discussion to serious matters.  “Johnny, I’ve been all over this sector, and frankly, I can’t find them anywhere.  How are you holding up out there?”

“To be honest, we’re a bit restless.  There are only so many readiness drills we can perform out here.  On the other hand, let me say that your crew has performed excellently in all scenarios.”

“Good to hear.  I was thinking....two ships could make this search go a bit faster, don’t you think?”

“Mm.  But what about keeping one of us hidden so Alynna doesn’t get suspicious?  As we said, even if her scanners picked up the _Stargazer_ , that would be exactly what she expects.  My ship.”

“Let’s conference in Admiral Harris and see what he thinks. I’ll call you back when I have him.”

“Alright, old friend.  _Bragg_ out.” Jean-Luc turned to Walker’s first officer. “I’ll be in Captain Keel’s ready room.  You have the bridge.  When the call comes back, transfer it in there.”

“Aye, Sir.”

Jean-Luc retreated to his friend’s Ready Room.  Technically, it was essentially a duplicate of his own, but somehow he didn’t feel quite at home in it as he did in his own.  However, he was pleased to discover Walker had programmed the replicator with his beverage of choice, so he settled down behind Walker’s desk with a cup of tea to wait for the conference call to begin.  It didn’t take long.

“Bridge to Picard.”

“Picard here.”

“Sir, I have Captain Keel and Admiral Harris for you.”

“Thank you Lieutenant, put it through.” The console screen was split, displaying the Admiral on one side, and his friend on the other.  “Admiral, Captain.”  He acknowledged his friend with his title in an attempt to keep their conversation professional.

“Captain Picard, Captain Keel has informed me he would like for you to bring the _Bragg_ in to assist with the search.  What is your opinion on the matter?”

“Well, Admiral, I’m conflicted.  I saw the merit in the original plan to keep me at a safe distance in case Admiral Nechayev had anything planned, but now that Captain Keel has asked for assistance, I am more than willing to go in and help him locate her ship.  I agree with Captain Keel that two ships searching would increase our chances of finding her sooner.”

“Yes, Captain Picard. I agree with you and Captain Keel.  I would like you to enter the sector and assist in the search. However, once you locate the ship I would like you to immediately warp away to a safe distance and we will then proceed with the original plan.”

“Aye, Admiral.”

“Happy hunting, Captains. I will leave you two to discuss your arrangements. Harris out.” The side of the screen with Admiral Harris went blank and soon Walker’s face filled the entire screen. Walker let out a sigh of relief.

“Ugh, Johnny, I hate all that formal stuff.  Now.  If I send you our coordinates how soon can you be here?” 

Jean-Luc did some quick calculations in his head before answering. “It would depend on how far into the sector you are, but we can be to the edge of the sector within two hours.” 

Walker nodded.  “I’ll stay put until you get here.  I’m sending my coordinates to you now. See you soon, Johnny. Keel out.”

Jean-Luc got up from his chair, downed his tea, and headed back to the bridge to give the orders to the crew.  It would be good to finally do something as Jean-Luc really missed seeing Beverly’s face, even if it was just on a screen.

###

The computer console in the kitchen beeped with a call.  Katie, being closest activated the screen.

“Yes? “  The screen was filled with the face of Admiral Harris.

“Hello, Ensign.  I need to speak with Ensign Picard.”

“Uhh...Of course....Sir....hold on.....I think I can transfer this to her room.....Sir....”  Katie flapped around pressing buttons and hoping she didn’t disconnect the Admiral. She ran up the stairs to Beverly’s room.  “Beverly!  You have a call! Admiral Harris!” 

 _Admiral Harris?  Is Jean-Luc alright?_ The colour drained from Beverly’s face as she activated her console and transferred the call to her bedroom.  “Picard....here.....”

Admiral Harris noticed Beverly’s face had gone ashen.  “Oh,  I’m so sorry my girl.  Please, let me assure you your husband is fine.  So is Captain Keel.” 

Beverly let out the breath she didn’t know she was holding. “Thank you,  Admiral.”

“Shall we start this call again?” 

“Yes, Please.  I’m sorry, Sir.  It was unexpected.”

“Understood.  I would be worried too if my wife’s commanding officer called me while she was away on a mission. “ Beverly smiled.  “Now. Ensign,  I wanted to know if Lieutenant Crusher or Admiral Nechayev have tried to contact you?”

“No, Sir.  Do you suspect they might?”

“Honestly, Ensign, we aren’t sure.  Your husband and Captain Keel have been unable to locate the Admiral’s vessel and I started to wonder if she might try to somehow contact you.”

“Not to my knowledge.  Missy....er...Ensign Keel has some pretty good security set up for the house now.  She managed to block access to Jack’s DNA.  Of course, we didn’t have a way to block Admiral Nechayev, but the only people who have been in this house since Jean-Luc....Captain Picard...left have been those of us living here. “

“Well, thank you Ensign.  I assure you, your husband is safe as I just spoke with him over my secure connection.” A lightbulb went off in Beverly’s head at the words “secure connection” .

“Thank you, Admial.  I appreciate the update.”

“Harris out.”  As Admiral Harris’s image faded on the screen, Beverly started rummaging in her desk for the PADD Missy had given them at their wedding and she wondered if Jean-Luc had thought to take his with him.  Crossing her fingers, she pressed the call button. 

Millions of miles away, Jean-Luc was roused from his sleep by a faint beeping noise coming from his bag.  He grumbled and wondered what was going on as he go out of bed and stalked over to his bag.  He quickly located the device emitting the noise and his anger faded.....it was Beverly.  Jean-Luc had completely forgotten about their private PADDs and silently sent a thank you in Missy’s direction before activating it.

His wife’s face filled the small screen and he could have cried at the sight of her. “Beverly....my love. I forgot about these.  I’m sorry.”

“Oh my love, I forgot about them too!  Admiral Harris happened to mention using a secure network the house didn’t have to talk to you and I remembered them. I’m so glad you have yours with you.  I miss you.”

“I miss you too. Harris? Why did he call you?”

“He just wanted to know if Jack had tried to contact me . He hasn’t.  Oh, and he told me you were safe.  You look tired.”  A look of concern crossed Beverly’s face.  _Was he working too hard?_

Jean-Luc smiled. “It’s the middle of the night cycle on the _Bragg_. I was sleeping.”

“Oh!  Should I let you go?”

“Absolutely not.  I’ve missed you too much.”

This made Beverly grin. “I miss you too.  How is the mission going?” 

Jean-Luc sighed.  “It’s not.  We’ve been searching for weeks and haven’t found anything. I’m beginning to wonder if the information from Peter was wrong...or a plant. But then why go to the trouble of sending it coded like that?”

“Well, it did take you over two months to crack it.  Could they have left and gone someplace else?”

“Hmmm. Possibly.  But I’m sure we would have picked up on that and been able to follow or at least trace them...but so far, nothing. “

“It’s not like you to give up, my love.”

“I know.  But I’m frustrated and I miss you...how are you?”

“Oh....Uhmm...I’m fine.”  Beverly’s face gave her away.

“You’re not fine. What’s wrong my love?”

“Oh, just another tangle with a flu virus. I must be really susceptible to it.  Actually, that might make an interesting study.  The effects of common viruses on people raised on terraformed worlds. Or born on the sterile Luna colony.”

Jean-Luc smiled. “My little scientist.”

“Always.”  Beverly paused, just taking in the sight of her husband. It had been a long month with no contact. “I feel so silly. I got so excited that we would be able to talk and then I find I don’t have much to say to you!”

“I feel the same.  But Beverly, it is enough just to gaze upon your face.”

Beverly blushed.  “I’m going to change into a nightgown....will you still be here?” 

Jean-Luc’s face fell.  “My love, are you still changing in the closet?”

“Ye....yes.” Beverly frowned as tears gathered in the corner of her eyes.

“Oh, please don’t cry my love. Not when I’m not there to wipe them away.  Beverly, you know there are no more cameras.  There had only been the one and we destroyed it.  It’s gone.  He can’t watch you.”

“Logically,  I know....but Jean-Luc, it makes me feel so dirty and gross when I stand in front of the dresser and I know he had been watching me.....I’m sorry.”

“Don’t be.  Do you....want to move?  We can move if you are uncomfortable....”

“No, that would be silly.  Maybe...we could just rearrange the room?”

“Anything you’d like, my love.”

“Thank you.  I.....I don’t know how I will feel in the morning, but I’ll get changed here if you stay and talk to me.”

“Of course, my love.”

Beverly was soon changed into a nightgown and tucked herself into bed. She propped the PADD against Jean-Luc’s pillow next to her.  It wasn’t quite the same as having him there, but it was a decent facsimile.

“Hmm, Jean-Luc, tell me about your childhood?”

“Are you sure you really want to hear about it?  You know I didn’t get along with Robert or Father.”

“Tell me about your mother, then.” 

“Maman understood me. When I was seven, Maman knew I was sneaking out of the house at night to go look at the stars. I used to climb into the loft in the barn and look through the gap in the ceiling.  When I was older, I built that treehouse I showed you, but when I was seven, I used the loft in the barn.  Maman would leave me a blanket in the loft, and sometimes even a flask of hot chocolate.  She would always pretend to Father that she had checked on me in bed and I was fine...and then after Father would go to bed, Maman would come out and get me and sneak me back inside the house.  Father didn’t know until I was twelve that Maman knew what I was doing.....and when he did.....” He trailed off, remembering an unhappy thought. “Well, let’s just say it wasn’t pretty.  Father believed in corporal punishment.”

Beverly’s eyes went wide.  “I’m sorry.”

“Don’t be.  I wouldn’t be who I am today if....well, never mind.  I don’t think you ever told me about your childhood. When did you leave Luna for Arvada Three?”

“Oh,  I was small.  Maybe three or four.  And then after....after the....disaster...Nana and I moved to Caldos. “ Beverly let out a big yawn. “Oh, I’m sorry my love. I guess I’m a bit tired.”

“Sleep, Beverly.  Now that we’ve remembered we have these, it should make our separation a little more bearable.  Sweet dreams, my love. I love you.”

“I love you too.”

###

Beverly woke up to the sounds of the chime outside her bedroom door.  “Come,” she yawned out, figuring it had to be Missy. 

It was. “Morning, Bev.  Surprised you aren’t up yet!”

“I remembered our special PADDs and talked to Jean-Luc last night. We must have talked later than I thought.”  She swung her legs out from under the covers and stretched.

“Mmm-hmm. Hey, I came up to ask you if you had anything for cramps?  We can cure most things, but we still haven’t figured out how to fix cramps and I forgot to get more meds for this month...and the generic stuff in the replicator isn’t going to cut it.”

 “Uh....yeah, in the bathroom cabinet.  You know, I just realised I haven’t had mine yet.  Weird, huh? I’m going to go get a coffee from the replicator in the office. Want one?”

Missy nodded as she headed for the bathroom. _Oh Beverly.  I don’t know if I should tell you or let you find out on your own._ Taking the offered cup from her friend, she decided to give her a gentle nudge.  “When did you last have it?” 

Beverly took a sip and thought. “Hmmm....when we were in La Barre?  No, that was too long ago.  Then again, I’ve been so unwell lately, first with that cold and then with this flu bug it probably has set my body all out of whack.”

“Mmm.”

“Mmm? That’s all you have to say?”  Beverly rounded on her friend.

“Wellll....don’t you think you should check yourself out to make sure you’re ok?”  Beverly flipped her hair.

“Why wouldn’t I be ok?”

“You know.....” Missy gestured towards her abdomen. 

Beverly glared at her best friend with her hands on her hips. “No, I don’t know.”

Missy sighed in frustration and decided to just tell her friend. “Beverly.  You. Are. Pregnant.” 

The colour drained from Beverly’s face and she reached out a hand to steady herself on her desk chair.  “What?  No.  I can’t be....”

“Bev....I scanned you last week when you were sleeping.  I....thought you’d have figure it out on your own by now.”

“Obviously I hadn’t.  But...how?  I mean, Jean-Luc  can’t use a suppressor, but I’ve kept mine up to date...”

“Bev, what did you take when you had that cold?”

“Uhh....Dextromethorpan.”  Beverly slowly came to the realisation.  “Dextromethorpan dilutes the effect of birth control.  It would have probably been OK if Jean-Luc had had a suppressor, but since he doesn’t......” Beverly smiled.  “A baby?”  Missy nodded.  Beverly caressed her abdomen. “Well....you’ve arrived a few years soon, baby, but I think you’ll make your Papa happy,”  she looked up at Missy.  “I’m probably only....maybe seven weeks?  Eight weeks?  How long ago did Jean-Luc leave?”  Missy shook her head. “I guess I can run a scan and find out.  Oh!  How should I tell him?  Should I tell him when we talk tonight or wait until I see him?” 

“How long will he be gone for?”

“I don’t know.”

“Hmm. Well, I say wait a little.  Your PADD conversations are private and you wouldn’t want Jean-Luc being giddy and excited without being able to share the news, would you?”

“You’re right. But he better not be gone much longer, or it will be hard to keep a secret from anyone who looks at me!”

###

Jean-Luc approached the Bridge with a spring in his step.  It was really good to finally speak to Beverly after four weeks of no contact.  Hopefully soon he would be able to return home to her. 

“Captain on Bridge!”  Jean-Luc waved his hand at the Lieutenant  to dismiss the formality. Apparently, Walker made his crew announce his presence, but Jean-Luc was more casual with the crew of the _Stargazer_.

“Lieutenant, report.”

“Sir, we detected traces of tellurium three thousand clicks starboard.”

“Have we investigated it further?”

“No, Sir.”

“Notify Captain Walker and position the ship towards those traces.”

“Aye, Sir.”

Forty-five minutes later they had something. It was only a faint vapour trail, but Walker would be able to use the resources on the _Stargazer_ to trace it.  Jean-Luc warped his ship to a safe location several light years away while Walker followed the trail.  Jean-Luc sent a message to Beverly on their PADDs “might have a lead. I love you.” and settled in for the wait. 

Three days later, the _Stargazer_ came back within range and Jean-Luc was asked to beam aboard.  Walker graciously vacated the chair behind Jean-Luc’s desk for his friend and clasped his hands in front of him.

“Johnny, we have a problem.”

“Did you get Peter Joseph?”

“Yes, he’s in the brig for now.  He wants to talk to you.”

“What’s the problem?”

“Alynna’s ship.  Johnny.....she has a lot of fire power on that thing.  We beamed Peter away, but had to get out of there before we were detected.  Peter said Jack is still on board.....and Jack is apparently sleeping with Alynna.”

“It would be highly unprofessional of me to say that they deserve each other.”

“Noted.”

“I suppose we had better head back into Federation space.  Were you able to attach any kind of tracking device ?”

Walker nodded. “Fortunately. As we beamed out Peter Joseph, we managed to attach miniscule tracker. Hopefully, she won’t pick up on it, but Johnny....I don’t know how we’re going to get her.”

Jean-Luc sighed.  “Well, once we’re back in Federation space, we’ll contact Harris.  I suppose you want your ship back?”

“I suppose you want yours?”  Jean-Luc nodded.

“Right. I hereby transfer control of the _Stargazer_ to Captain Jean-Luc Picard.”

“I relieve you.”

“I stand relieved.”

“Captain Keel, I transfer control of the _Bragg_ back to you.”

“I relieve you.”

“I stand relieved” Both men chuckled.  “That was ridiculous. Right then.  Shall w have a drink?”

“Excellent idea, Johnny.”

The meeting was held on board Admiral Harris’ ship.  When Walker shared the data from the scan of the _Romanov_ , Jean-Luc sat back in shock.  Somehow, Alynna had managed to outfit her personal craft with more weaponry than a standard Starfleet ship _._ Admiral Harris speculated that she must have been raiding the scrapyard and given she seemed to “hire”  the best of the  best, she likely found people to restore and install the pilfered items.  It was almost as if she had been planning something big for quite some time and Jean-Luc wasn’t so arrogant to think she was only doing this because of him.  No, Alynna clearly was planning a bigger game, and Jean-Luc and Beverly had only been her pawns.

Harris had asked Jean-Luc and Walker to tell him about Alynna as a cadet as they both had attended with her.  Since Jean-Luc had dated her for several months, Walker suggested he start.

“I’m not sure where to begin. Alynna and I met as first year cadets and continued our friendship into our second year when we started dating.”

Admiral Harris interrupted Jean-Luc. “How long were you dating for?”

“Hmm. About six months or so.  That was when I nearly washed out I was so devoted and captivated by her.  I ended the relationship as soon as I was told I was going to fail...”

“Go back a bit.  What was she like before you dated?”

“Admiral, that’s over twenty years ago!  I know she had been ambitious.  Walker, you remember, don’t you?”  Walker nodded.  “She had joined every club possible, even the ones she held no interest in.  She took extra classes...we all tried a bit of everything to see what we wanted to focus on, but she always seemed to have a full schedule.  She would do coursework for a level above hers even though she wasn’t in the class and all of her friends seemed to be those that were at the top of the boards.  I don’t think she was friends with anyone who wasn’t, which is why her interest in me came as such a shock.”

“Now, Captain, that’s not entirely fair. You were a decent student yourself If I remember your records.”

“True, but I had failed my entrance exam the first time and while Alynna and I were dating, I nearly failed out.  I’m not sure how that qualified me to be one of her friends when she was collecting the best of the best.” Jean-Luc shrugged and Harris indicated for him to continue.  “I’m not really sure what else there is to mention about her.  She possessed this crazy drive, and even after I broke things off with her she still tried to maintain our friendship and she had this idea in her mind that she would become the youngest female captain in Starfleet history.”

“A fact which did indeed happen, though I seem to recall you achieved rank before she did. “  Jean-Luc nodded at the Admiral.

“Indeed. I think it bothered her when I made Captain before her as she stopped trying to speak with me.  But I did notice she continued to only have the “best of the best” as it were on her ships.  It was actually rather frustrating.  I’m not sure how she managed to take my best helmsman away from me!  Admiral, why did she become an Admiral?”

“Honestly?  Because you turned it down.”  Jean-Luc’s jaw dropped.   He had been offered the position several years after achieving the rank of Captain at a young age due to his quick thinking in saving the _Stargazer_ when both the then-Captain and first officer had been out of commission, but he turned it down as he wanted to be a starship Captain from the time he was a young boy and wasn’t about to throw the dream away to drive a desk before he was even 35.

“So then this...this is my fault?”

“Captain Picard....Jean-Luc, if I may be so informal, please don’t think this was your fault in any way.  From the intel Captain Keel gathered and from Lieutenant Joseph’s interrogation,  Alynna Nechayev had been planning something for a very long time.  I’d just like to find out why.”

Realisation dawned on Jean-Luc. “Her parents.”

“What?”

“Admiral, Alynna told me she joined Starfleet because of her parents.  They had been on one of the colony worlds...I’m sorry, I can’t remember which one...  I remember her telling me when we were dating . I hadn’t wanted to take her to meet my parents because of...well, because of Father’s extreme dislike for Starfleet, and she told me she didn’t have any family.  When I asked her what she meant, she toldme they had been living on one of the colony worlds when it was attacked by an unknown group. By the time Starfleet arrived, her parents were dead.  She and the other children had been sent into some caves away from the fighting.   She told me she joined to help prevent incidents like that happening, but now....”

“You suspect she joined to enact revenge on Starfleet for not arriving in time?”

“Admiral, I think it’s a distinct possibility.”

“Gentlemen, this may be more complicated than we originally thought.   I want to return to Starbase four four two.  I’m going to have to hold a conference with some of the other admirals...clearly, something needs to be done, but I don’t feel comfortable sending the _Stargazer_ or the _Bragg_ in since she seems to have it in for you, Jean-Luc,  and I’m sure by default, Walker.   Captain Picard, how is your wife doing?  Does she have adequate protection?”

Jean-Luc faltered.  _I hadn’t even thought about....I assumed with Jack captured....and then all of this....oh no._ Out loud he said, “Sir, I hadn’t thought about protecting Beverly.  Ensign Keel, Captain Keel’s sister, installed extra security at the house that has barred Jack Crusher from entering, but that wouldn’t prevent Alynna from sending anyone else....Sir, permission to return to Earth?”

“Granted. As soon as you transfer Lieutenant Joseph over to me, I want both ships to return to four four two.  You have my authority to exceed warp seven.  Dismissed.”

Jean-Luc shared a worried glance with Walker as they made their way to the transporter room on Harris’ ship. 

“Johnny...don’t worry.  You know Missy will look after Beverly.”

“At home, sure. But what about at medical? They’re taking different courses and work in different areas. I need to protect her.  I’ll contact Manuel.”

“Manuel?”

“My lawyer.  I’ll have him arrange for a security detail for Beverly.  I won’t let any harm come to her.”

“Calm down, Johnny.  We’ll head straight for four four two and the first transport back to Earth. Once we’re in Federation space, you can contact Beverly.”

“Erm, I can contact her now.”

“You can?  Oh, the PADDs from Missy.”  Jean-Luc nodded.  “Good. Talk to Red.  I’ll see you back on four four two.”

###

Peter Joseph paced his little cell and shouted to the guard, “I want to talk to Captain Picard.”  The guard just shrugged, and Peter resumed his pacing.

So far, he had spoken with Admiral Harris, and that was it.  He really needed to speak to Picard.  He didn’t know what his chances were of remaining on board the _Stargazer_ were, but he hoped  since his only crime had been taking photos of the Captain and his wife (no one needed to know he listened in over the comm in the Captain’s quarters), it would be taken into account and he could have his old job back.  He heard the door swish open and was surprised when Captain Picard entered the brig.  Peter Joseph opened his mouth to speak, but paused when Picard raised a hand to silence him.

“Lieutenant Peter Joseph.  Ah, Pug.  I trusted you as my head of security.  How could you get roped into the Admiral’s seedy plans?”

“Sir?  I apologize.  I was only following Admiral Nechayev’s orders....”

“Yes, I’m aware.”  Jean-Luc pursed his lips. 

“Lieutenant Joseph, you invaded my wife and my privacy. And for what reason?  The possibility of an early promotion?  Did you ever stop to think, _Lieutenant_ , that I might have promoted you if you had come to me and discussed the situation?”

“I....ah...no, Sir.”

“Lieutenant, you could have made an excellent Lieutenant Commander, of that I am certain.  However your lack of judgement in this matter leaves me wondering  if you in fact are even worthy of being a Lieutenant.”  Peter Joseph hung his head.  “However,” Peter looked up at his Captain, “ _If_ you fully cooperate with us in this investigation into Lieutenant Crusher and Admiral Nechayev, and _if_ the only crime you have committed was hiring someone to take photographs of my wife and I at dinner and perhaps possessing  an unhealthy curiosity about your commanding officer’s private life, I will do my best to see that you retain your rank. I can’t make any guarantees, but I will put in a good word for you.”  Peter Joseph opened his mouth to thank him, but Jean-Luc held up a hand. “You are no longer my chief of security, nor will you ever serve aboard the _Stargazer_ or any other ships I might command in the future. You also will not serve on any ship or base my wife is assigned to. You are to be transferred to Admiral Harris’ ship and once this investigation is over, he will reassign you.” Jean-Luc turned to leave the brig just as Peter opened his mouth.

“Yes, Sir.  And Sir?”  Jean-Luc paused and turned around to look at Peter. “Thank you.”  Jean-Luc simply nodded before exiting the brig. Peter Joseph would not see him again.

After successfully transferring Peter over to Admiral Harris’ ship, Jean-Luc had a course laid in for Starbase 442, with the _Bragg_ and Admiral Harris’ ship close behind.  Once docked, Jean-Luc had every intention on catching the first shuttle back to Earth.  He missed his wife and was worried for her safety.  He used their private connection to let her know he would be back soon, and once they were back in Federation space he contacted both Missy and Manuel.  Missy assured him she would work with Manuel to step up security at the home, but she wasn’t sure how well Beverly would take to a bodyguard.  Jean-Luc had to agree with his friend’s sister, but he wasn’t sure how else to protect Beverly until he got home.

###

Beverly glanced at the screen in front of her and over to the obstetrician she had gone to see.  She was eight weeks along, which put her conception date just before Jean-Luc had left on his mission...and right when she was dosed up on Dextromethorpan.  She would be due in May, right around finals, but that also would mean that she would have the entire summer free of commitment to spend with her baby, and hopefully with Jean-Luc too.  It would be hard dealing with her third year, and then a fourth year residency with a small child, but she felt sure she and Jean-Luc would be able to cope.  And then, she would have to seek out a position on a base somewhere as she didn’t think children were allowed on starships.  She and Jean-Luc would wind up not seeing each other for long stretches of time, but as long as they always had their PADDs, she felt they would be alright.  She only hoped that Jean-Luc wouldn’t miss out on any of their child’s milestones.

The doctor offered to perform a gender scan for her, but she declined, deciding she would wait to find out with Jean-Luc.  She was given prenatal supplements, and told to try to limit her stress.  At this comment, she laughed and said to the doctor, “My husband is off on a secret mission and I am a second year medical student. How much stress do you think I experience daily?” 

The doctor gave a wry smile. “Be that as it may, Ensign Picard, but you do need to think about the baby.  Try to get at least eight hours of sleep each night and aim for three proper meals...and limit your caffeine intake to only 1 cup of coffee per day.”

“One? That’s it? What about tea?” 

“Decaf only.”  Beverly sighed.  Missy giggled at her friend.

“Bev, you can handle it.  We’ll program some herbal teas into the replicator at home.  You’ll be fine.”

“Why did you come with me today anyway?  I would have been fine on my own. You know that.”

“I wanted to be able to tease Johnny that I saw the baby first.  You know, if it’s a girl, I hear Melissa is a _great_ name.”

“Hmm. Don’t push it.”  Beverly turned back to the doctor. “Are you sure I can’t drink Earl Grey tea?”

The doctor shook his head.  “Only if you can make it decaf.” 

Beverly looked over at Missy.  “Can you?”

“Erm....I guess I can try? But no promises, Bev.”

“Well, I guess if it’s for the baby...”

###

Alynna was pacing in her ready room like a caged animal ready to spring.  _Damn that Picard! How did he manage to beam away Joseph?  No matter, he didn’t get Crusher. And he won’t confront me now that he’s seen what my ship is capable of.  I wonder how his little wife is doing back on Earth?_ Alynna hurried to her desk and tapped her way into the Federation computer and  navigated to the med school records. _Top of her class, I see...offers for summer internships on Delos II, Maxima, and in La Barre....oh, what have we here?_   In Beverly’s file, there was a small symbol indicating the student was under the care of a physician.  Alynna tapped into the medical center files and used her Admiral override to gain access. _Picard, Beverly.... **pregnant**?!?!?  _Alynna stared at the monitor in horror.  With a child on the way, she knew she would have no chance of getting Jean-Luc to join her.  _Well, we’ll just have to see what we can do about that....._ She called to her helmsmen. “Set course for the Sol system.  Warp eight.  I want to get there as soon as possible.”


	12. Chapter 12

Alynna’s ship dropped out of warp as it closed in on the Sol system.  If she got too close, she would be found..but she needed to get to Beverly.  She had two options.  She could send two of her people to do the job for her....or she could go down in her shuttle herself.  She decided she would go down on her own and she would take Jack with her since she needed to get to the house and she didn’t know where it was.  She planned to take Beverly unaware, and use her to get Jean-Luc to agree to join her.  She might even threaten to kill the baby if that’s what it would take.  She didn’t care what happened to the baby.  She should have been the one to have babies with Jean-Luc anyway. Not some red-headed floozy half his age. 

Alynna ordered her shuttle to be ready and for Jack to come to her Ready Room. 

“Crusher, I have an assignment for you.”  Jack gave Alynna an interested look.  “You will accompany me to Earth, where we will grab Beverly Picard. Are you aware she is with child?”

 _What?  How could she have gotten pregnant by that man!_ “Uh...No, Sir.”

 “Yes. Well, I think she will be an _interesting_ bargaining chip, don’t you?”

“Sir, if we are on Earth, won’t we be caught?  I’m still a fugitive in the eyes of Starfleet.”

“You will be fine.”  Of course, Alynna knew Jack might not be fine. In fact, she was willing to let him go if it meant she would get Beverly and her husband.  “My shuttle leaves in half an hour.  Be ready.  We’re so far out it will still take us three days to reach Earth.  We will solidify our plans from the shuttle.  Dismissed.”

Jack had no choice but to turn around and leave the room.

###

Beverly glanced at herself critically in the mirror.  She was now twelve weeks pregnant, but so far hardly anything to show for it. She had needed to go up a bra size, and had to adjust her jumpsuit size, but so far no belly to show she was growing a little human inside her. _A little Jean-Luc.  One with his sandy brown hair and hazel eyes....or maybe it will be a little girl with my red hair and blue eyes?_ She eyed her hair critically in the mirror. _No, I wouldn’t wish this hair on anyone._ Beverly caressed her abdomen one more time and smiled.  “I can’t wait to tell your Papa! Just a few more days, little one and he’ll know!”

Of course, her pregnancy had made itself known to her in other ways.  The morning sickness was awful, but at least now she knew she didn’t have some rare flu. Her back was aching by the end of her long days, and more than once she had wished Jean-Luc was home to give her a back rub.  She had been spending many evenings in their whirlpool bath tub, letting the jets soothe her sore back.  Her Nana would tell her pregnant women shouldn’t take baths, but as a medical student, she knew it was fine as long as the water wasn’t too hot and she didn’t use the jets for longer than ten minutes.  She also started to be sensitive to certain smells.  She could no longer work in a lab with any of her fellow students because being in the enclosed space she could smell even the slightest body odour and it turned her stomach.  Her best friend couldn’t  wear her favourite perfume, and yesterday morning, she had discovered the smell of cooked sausage now had her running to the toilet.  But it would be worth it.  She just hoped Jean-Luc would be as happy as she was. 

They had only briefly spoken about having children ten months ago when Jean-Luc bought their house.  _Was that really ten months ago?  I can’t believe we’ve almost been married for a year, and we’ve spent more of the year apart than together!  Then again, we knew what we were doing...I hope this mess is sorted soon so we can have the chance to be together daily....especially now with the baby...I don’t want Jean-Luc to miss out on any part of his or her life._

Beverly finished getting dressed and grabbed a croissant from the replicator in the adjoining office, smiling as she thought about converting the room into a nursery. She wanted to paint the walls in a light green, and wanted the ceiling to have glittering stars on it.  She pictured replacing the desk with a crib, and the bookcases with a changing table.  She frowned, thinking about needing to make room elsewhere in the house for all the books, but Matty and his boyfriend had decided to move out, so they would now have two additional rooms downstairs to use, though Beverly was still loathe to enter the room Jack had once used.  Neither Katie or Missy ever used the downstairs study, so Beverly decided that would become hers and Jean-Luc’s new study. She would have to install a monitoring system between the nursery, bedroom, study, living room, and kitchen so they could monitor the baby, but she was sure Missy could figure that out. 

Missy and Katie.  Beverly wondered if her two friends would still want to live with her and Jean-Luc and the baby.  She supposed it might be awkward for them, but the baby wouldn’t have a bedroom on their floor, at least not for a few years, and by then, they would all be qualified doctors and probably scatter to wherever their postings took them.  She hoped they would stay.  Especially if Jean-Luc would have to go out on assignment.  She couldn’t fathom staying in the large house on her own just with the baby.  More things to think about.  Perhaps they shouldn’t have purchased such a large house.  Beverly let her mind wander and pictured a small cottage in La Barre.  She had seen a disused cottage on the edge of the vineyard property that had once been the original home. It would need a lot of work, but Beverly suddenly yearned to live there and to raise their child where Jean-Luc had grown up. 

 Missy was waiting for her by the front door, as she had been for the past two weeks, to walk with her to the transporter station.  Beverly really was getting tired of Missy fawning over her, but she supposed she was only doing it out of love for her and Jean-Luc.  And Jean-Luc was who she would be seeing today.  She and Missy were going to board a shuttle to take them up to Starbase 442 so they could be waiting when the _Stargazer_ and the _Bragg_ docked.  Missy was excited to renew her relationship with David, and Beverly couldn’t wait any longer to see her husband.

 The trip this time would take less than the two days it took Walker’s shuttle owing to the faster and lighter engine of the newer shuttle.  Of course, Jean-Luc wouldn’t be docking for three days, but Beverly knew she would be able to access his quarters on the base.  She wanted to be there the minute he docked to surprise him...and to tell him about the baby.  She gave her abdomen another caress and Missy noticed. 

“You know, Bev, if you do that all the time, people will start to notice.”

“I’m just.....overwhelmed with happiness....joy....excitement....”

“I know, but...try not to caress your tummy like that until after you tell Johnny?”

“Oh, good point.”  Beverly let her hand fall to her side. _Soon baby. Soon Papa will know._

###

“Crusher, alter our course to go to Starbase four four two.”

“Sir?”

“I have it on authority that Ensign Picard and her little friend are headed there to surprise Picard when he arrives. I want to be there.”

“Sir, is that advisable?  There’s going to be a lot of security....”

“Nonsense.  Just do as I tell you and perhaps I’ll promote you back to Lieutenant.” 

Jack knew this was an empty promise. Even if Admiral Nechayev still had some pull with Starfleet, there was no way that Jack would ever be a ranking officer with Starfleet again.  Sighing, he altered the course of the shuttle.  He only hoped they wouldn’t get shot out of the sky when they reached the base.

Alynna considered her options.  Yes, there would be lots of security around between the staff of the base, and any security from ships currently docked, but it was a chance she would have to take.  She patted the phaser strapped to her hip.  All it would take was a shot set on level two or three at Beverly’s stomach to kill the baby.  And then....Jean-Luc would be hers.  Because how could he be with someone who allowed his baby to be killed?  Alynna grinned.  Yes, soon I will have Jean-Luc in my clutches and then no one will be able to stop us.  I’ll have the best Captain in the fleet at my disposal....

###

Beverly smoothed down her dress and checked herself in the small mirror in Jean-Luc’s quarters.  She had decided not to wear a uniform today.  Partly because she was afraid the changes to her body would be immediately obvious, and partly because she just felt like wearing a dress today.  She tried to tell herself it was entirely a coincidence and her urge to look nice had nothing to do with the fact that Jean-Luc’s ship was set to dock in forty-five minutes.  She looked around the room.  She had brought along a bottle of wine from the vineyard and had it open and breathing on the table, alongside two glasses.  She knew she would be able to drink a small glass, and she wanted to celebrate with Jean-Luc.  The bed was made, the cushions on the settee were perfect, so there was nothing left for Beverly to do except to wait.  It was going to be the most excruciating forty-five minutes of her life.

###

The _Stargazer_ docked seamlessly and soon a gangway was connected.  Jean-Luc smiled.  Just a short hop down to Earth on the new fast shuttle and he would be able to take his wife in his arms.  He gathered the few things he would need and shoved them into a bag before heading towards the gangway.  A skeleton crew would stay behind with the ship, but most of the crew would be remaining on the base.  Jean-Luc and a few other officers with family on Earth were being permitted to leave.  As he started walking down the gangway, he was sure he saw a flash of red hair at the bottom.  Was he seeing things?  Or was that his Beverly?  _No, it couldn’t be. Surely she still has classes and labs to attend. I must be seeing things...or it’s another red-head....but those curves sure do look like they belong to my Beverly._ The red-head looked up and smiled at him. _Yep. That’s my Beverly._  

He watched with terror gripping his heart as a blonde woman grabbed at Beverly and held a phaser to her stomach.  Jean-Luc dropped his bag and ran the rest of the way down the gangway only to be confronted with a phaser in his face.  _Jack Crusher.  I should have known. So then the woman with Beverly must be Alynna._

“Stay where you are, Captain Picard, and no one gets hurt.”  Seeing no solution, Jean-Luc  raised his arms in surrender and allowed Jack to push him towards where Alynna was holding Beverly.  His eyes met Beverly’s and he used his eyes to silently reassure her.  Walker would be exiting his ship soon, and Admiral Harris was likely nearby too.  Between the three ships and the base, there would be plenty of security...he just had to get that phaser aimed away from Beverly. 

“Alynna...you don’t want to hurt Beverly.  It’s me you’re after, isn’t it?”

“Oh, but I do, my dear Captain,”  Alynna motioned for Jack to bring Jean-Luc closer to her and for him to trade places with her.  Jack aimed his phaser at Beverly while Alynna caressed the side of Jean-Luc’s face with hers.  “Oh Johnny...she has something that I know you’ve secretly wanted for a long time.  And I can take it away.” She aimed her phaser back at Beverly’s stomach. “Poof.  Just like that.”  

Beverly now had tears streaming down her face as the realisation of what Alynna said sunk in.  Alynna wanted to harm the baby . She hadn’t even told Jean-Luc yet!  Her eyes darted around and she saw Walker with his fingers to his lips sneaking up on the other side of Alynna.  She breathed a small sigh of relief and concentrated on the conversation in front of her instead.

“You see, Johnny, It really is that simple.  You come with me, and Beverly....and the _baby,”_ she spat out the word, “will come to no harm.”

Jean-Luc’s eyes went wide and he quickly sought out Beverly’s eyes.  “B...baby?  Beverly....we’re having a baby?”  Beverly could only nod as she started to sob.  Jean-Luc took a step towards Beverly to comfort her and Jack pressed his phaster into Beverly’s stomach to stop him. “Don’t cry, my love.  I promise I won’t let anything happen to the baby...or you.” 

“Oh, how touching, Johnny.  Shame you never felt that way about me.”

“Alynna, please. This has nothing to do with Beverly.  Let her go.” 

“I don’t think so, Johnny boy.  You see.... If I know you like I think I know you, you’ll do anything to protect her and your child, won’t you?”  Jean-Luc slowly nodded, not liking where this was going. “Fantastic. You will come with me.  You will become _my_ Captain.  Together, we will take down Starfleet.  With you by my side, I know we won’t fail.”

“And you’ll let Beverly go?” 

“Well...Old Jacko over there has been looking for a playmate.  He’s so... _demanding_ of a lover.  I’m sure he wouldn’t mind taking your brat and raising it as his own...”

Jean-Luc glared at Jack as he leered at Beverly’s breasts. “You said you wouldn’t harm them.”

“Oh, he won’t harm them...much.  Come now, Jean-Luc.  Come back to my ship with –“

She was cut off as she was tackled from the side by Walker and tumbled to the floor, dropping her phaser. Once Jean-Luc was free from her grip, he ran to Beverly who was doing quite nicely on her own. Beverly had kicked the phaser out of Jack’s hand and knocked him to the floor, where she had one foot resting on his chest. 

“You know, Jack,” she said sweetly, “As a medical student, I know forty different ways to kill a man.”  Jack gulped. 

“Please, Beverly....please don’t hurt me.”

Beverly’s foot came crashing down on Jack’s crotch.  He yelled in pain and Jean-Luc winced.  “You hurt me, Jack.  I want to rip you from limb to limb, and I suspect so does my husband.  But I’ll be satisfied with you rotting on some penal colony far away from me!”  She turned towards Jean-Luc as members of the security team rushed forward to take Jack into their custody.  “Oh, Jean-Luc.  I...didn’t want you to find out like this!” 

Jean-Luc knelt down in front of Beverly and placed his face level with her abdomen.  “A baby?”   She nodded.  Jean-Luc wrapped one hand around Beverly’s waist to pull her closer and he laid a kiss on her abdomen.  “Hello, baby.  I’m your Papa.”  He stood up and gathered Beverly close. “I know this was unexpected...but you’ve made me so happy.  We’ll figure out a way to balance having a baby and your school and my ship, I know we will. But I need to know.... are you happy, my love?” 

Beverly nodded as Jean-Luc’s lips came crashing down on hers. 


	13. Epilogue

###Epilogue###

 

Jean-Luc paused at the gate outside his child home in La Barre and watched as a whirl of brown, green, and blue came hurtling out the front door.  The bundle attached itself to Jean-Luc’s leg, looked up at him and said “Papa, Up?”

 Jean-Luc picked up his son, Wesley, and kissed the top of his head.  “Were you good for Tante Marie?”

 Wesley nodded his head.  “Uh-huh.  We bake croy sants!”

Jea-Luc beamed at the two-year old.  “I’m sure it will taste good in the morning.  Is Maman home yet?”

“No.” 

Jean-Luc frowned.  Beverly should have arrived before him. When he stopped by the medical center, they had told him she had left for the day.  It wasn’t like her to be late.  He mentally shrugged and put the toddler down once they were inside the house.  “Why don’t you go play while I get your dinner?”

“Kay, Papa.”  Wesley ran off into the front room where there was most likely, a large mess of toys scattered all over the room.  Jean-Luc shook his head. Marie and Robert really did spoil Wesley.  Robert said it was his right since Wesley’s middle name was Robert after him.  Marie had been a godsend over the past year once Jean-Luc had ran out of paternity leave to stay at home with their son. 

Wesley had arrived in the middle of Beverly sitting her second year finals.  Fortunately, her instructors were lenient and due to her “hands on experience”, she had been granted an extension.  She took her exams when Wesley was just four weeks old and passed with flying colours.  Beverly had thought about taking a leave of absence from school while Wesley was so little, but Jean-Luc had assured her he could handle looking after their child.  He had been granted a full year of Paternity leave and he hadn’t even needed to touch his accumulated leave. 

Wesley had turned one, and Jean-Luc was expected to return to his duties . He was still the captain of the _Stargazer_ , and despite missing the thrill of exploration, he was happy to go on shorter missions ferrying diplomats around so that he could be at home with his young family.  It was around this time that he and Beverly had decided to move to La Barre to raise Wesley.  There was a transport station in the village so they both had been able to easily transport and Beverly transferred her studies to the Medical Centre in Paris.  Marie had offered without hesitation to look after young Wesley when they were both at work, and occasionally kept him overnight.  Instead of buying their own home in La Barre, they had simply moved into the house Jean-Luc had grown up in.  It had plenty of bedrooms and Robert had insisted on giving them the master bedroom.  Wesley was given Jean-Luc’s childhood bedroom. 

Jean-Luc puttered around the kitchen getting dinner together for Wesley.  Marie had already started cooking for the adults in the house, and Jean-Luc could smell the Coq Au Vin cooking in the oven.  He grinned as he headed to the replicator in the corner of the room.  He and Robert had argued about installing it, until Jean-Luc pointed out that while Wesley was still in diapers it would be easier to replicate (and dispose of) diapers.  The replicator also came in handy at meal time, especially when trying to feed his growing son. 

“Tea. Earl Grey. Hot.  Three fish fingers.  Two spoonfuls of peas.  Eight carrot sticks. Five Pommes.  Ketchup.  Sippy cup of chocolate milk. Plastic fork and spoon.”  He grinned. Beverly would scold him for giving their son chocolate milk, but he knew there was a better chance of Wesley drinking his milk if it was chocolate flavoured.  He also knew the chances were very slim of getting Wesley to eat the peas, but he had to try.

Jean-Luc carried Wesley’s meal and his tea over to the table where the highchair sat in front of the old oak table.  Robert had grumbled and said he didn’t understand why Wesley couldn’t jus t sit at the table until the first time they had tried it and Wesley had banged on the table.  After that, Robert went out and bought the high chair.

Jean-Luc was just trying to shovel a small spoonful of peas into Wesley’s mouth when Beverly came breezing in through the kitchen door. 

“Maman!” Wesley cried out and threw his arms in the air, knocking the spoon from Jean-Luc’s hand and sending the peas all over the kitchen floor. 

Beverly stifled a laugh and leaned over to kiss Wesley’s head.  “Hello, my gorgeous boy.”  Jean-Luc stood up for Beverly to slip into his arms for a quick kiss. “And hello my gorgeous man. How are you both this evening?”

“Maman, I bake croy sants with Tante Ma-wee!”

“Ah, no doubt we’ll eat them for breakfast.  How about you finish your dinner for Papa?”  Wesley nodded and picked up one of the carrot sticks to shove into his mouth.  No doubt, the boy was hoping it would be play time with both his parents after dinner and he wanted to eat as quickly as he could. 

“Long day, my love?  I stopped by to pick you up, but you had already left.  Is everything ok?”

“Oh yes, Jean-Luc, everything is wonderful.  Can we talk after we put Wesley to bed?”

“Of course, my love.” 

After Wesley had finished his dinner, they allowed him a short play session before it was bathtime and bedtime.  Wesley particularly liked it when his papa was home to read him a bedtime story.  Sometimes  his papa was away for a few days so it was extra special when he was home.  Wesley received kisses from both his parents and Beverly grabbed the monitor before they retreated downstairs.  They could hear the shower running and knew Robert had arrived back from the vines, and Marie would be laying the table for dinner. 

They both loved their life in La Barre, even if it was a bit backwards from the hustle and bustle of life in Starfleet.  Beverly yearned to serve on a starship, but didn’t want to give up their quiet life.  She also wasn’t sure how her serving on a ship would work with Wesley, as family ships were still only in development. And even then, there was no guarantee Jean-Luc would get to be its Captain.  A starbase would do.  She smiled. She couldn’t wait to tell Jean-Luc her news. 

After the dishes were cleared away, the two couples retreated.  Jean-Luc and Beverly went into the front room to clean up Wesley’s toys while Marie and Robert retired to the sitting room.  The front room was Jean-Luc’s favourite room as it had the large fireplace.  After picking up all of the toys, he poured Beverly and himself a glass of wine and they settled in on the couch. 

“What was it you wanted to tell me?”

Beverly took a sip of her wine. “Well, Jean-Luc.  I’ve had the most amazing offer.”  Jean-Luc raised his eyebrows. “I’ve been offered the post of assistant medical officer on Starbase Thirty-Two!” 

Jean-Luc beamed. “Beverly, that’s wonderful!  Have you accepted?”

“Not yet, I wanted to talk to you first. It would mean Wesley and I would have to move....but I don’t want us to be separated from you...” She trailed off when Jean-Luc placed a finger against her lips.

“My love, I too have news for you.  Admiral Harris wants to send the _Stargazer_ out into deep space.  He wants to move our base to Thirty-Two.”  Beverly grinned.

“Do you think he did that because he knew I was being offered Assistant MO?”

Jean-Luc chuckled. “Most definitely, my love.  He knows I won’t travel too far away from you and Wesley.”  He pulled her close and kissed her temple.  “So are we going to do it, my love?  Are we going to move the family to Starbase Thirty-Two?”

“Yes, I think we should.  I’ll miss Marie and Robert and La Barre, but I think this is an excellent opportunity for us.  Plus, the base has a day care and preschool for Wesley.  The only thing is, Marie was starting to teach him French...”

“I’m sure his lessons can continue over subspace.  Come, let’s tell Marie and Robert our news and we can accept the new positions tomorrow.”

###

Beverly paced around the small quarters assigned to her, Jean-Luc and Wesley.  She had put Wesley to bed hours ago, and the five-year-old had cried when Beverly told him he couldn’t talk to his Papa.  Beverly felt like crying, too. 

Jean-Luc and the _Stargazer_ had been in a battle with an unknown ship.  They had destroyed the othe ship, but not before being disabled themselves.  Jean-Luc and the _Stargazer_ were limping their way back to Starbase 32 only on impulse, they had no warp capabilities.  Jean-Luc had been injured and there was a large gash over his eye when Beverly had spoken with him.  They had decided not to let Wesley see him until he had returned to the base and Beverly would be able to fix the gash, as the _Stargazer_ barely had enough power for life support, let alone using any of the equipment in Sickbay.    But the important thing was, Jean-Luc was alive and coming home.  She caressed her stomach, where there was a five-month-old bump growing.  “Papa will be here soon, baby.” 

Beverly went to the replicator and ordered herself a glass of warm milk with nutmeg -  it was a recipe from Jean-Luc’s Aunt Adele, and one that Beverly found helped to sooth her.  Plus this baby seemed to really like nutmeg...and cinnamon.  Jean-Luc teased her that this meant the baby would have red hair like hers.  They had a gender scan when Jean-Luc was last home and they had found out it was going to be a girl.  Jean-Luc had been ecstatic...Wesley...not so much.  In fact, Wesley had asked his parents for an _older_ brother.  Beverly chuckled as she recalled the conversation when they had to explain to Wesley that he would be the older brother.  He hadn’t taken it well. His friend, Curtis, had an older brother who was lots of fun to play with, so Wesley naturally thought if his parents were having another child, they could give him an older brother, too.  Beverly was sure Wesley would like his sister...eventually. 

Beverly wandered into the nursery.  Unlike their homes in San Francisco and La Barre, there was no starry sky painted on the ceiling.  Instead, a mobile hung over the replicated crib full of suns, moons, planets, and ships.  It had been replicated too.  All of Wesley’s baby items were back at their home in San Francisco, and Beverly couldn’t wait for Missy to send her some of the items.  Missy was still living in their house, deciding she preferred living there over an apartment closer to Starfleet Medical.  It worked out well for Beverly and Jean-Luc, too, as Missy handled renting out the other bedrooms.  Missy left their bedroom untouched, only going in it occasionally to air it out.  The nursery was still full of Wesley’s baby items since they had moved to La Barre when he was one. 

Beverly heard noise out in the living room and grabbed the first thing she saw for defence.  Unfortunately, it was a stuffed giraffe.  She crept out into the living room and hit the intruder over the head. 

“What did you do that for,” came the warm baritone of her husband. 

“Err....thought you were an intruder.”

“So you hit me with a _giraffe_?”

“It was the first thing I saw.” Beverly tossed the toy onto the sofa and looked at her husband . His uniform was torn and dirty as if he hadn’t been able to change in days...which she supposed he hadn’t if they had no replicators for fresh uniforms . The gash above his eye looked deep and angry and the skin around it had started to turn purple.  She gently ran a finger across the gash and Jean-Luc winced. “Sorry, my love.  Come, let’s get you cleaned up.”

“Mmm, but before we do that...”  Jean-Luc gathered Beverly in his arms and kissed her passionately, before bending over to place a kiss on her stomach. “Hello, Yvette.  I hope you are being good for Maman.”  He glanced over at Wesley’s room. “Would it be ok if I just....went and looked at Wesley?  I need to see him....”  He trailed off. 

“Try not to wake him. I think your forehead would scare him.  I’ll run the shower for you and get you some clean clothes.  Then, we can get rid of that gash.”

“Yes, dear.”  Jean-Luc tiptoed quietly over to his son’s room and stuck his head in the door.  Wesley was sound asleep, his eyes buttoned closed.  He was clutching a stuffed model of the _Stargazer_ in his hand with his thumb stuck in his mouth.  Jean-Luc smiled and slowly tiptoed out of the room.  Wesley stirred and opened his eyes slightly. “Papa?” he whispered. “’zat you?” 

Jean-Luc tried to stay in the shadows as he crept over to his son’s bed. “Yes, Wes.  I’m home now.”

“Good. Maman and I missed you.”

“I missed you too, cadet.  Now, go back to sleep and in the morning we can play.”

“’Kay Papa.  G’night Papa.  Love you.”

“I love you too, son.”

True to Beverly’s word, she had the shower running hot and she had already stripped off her dressing gown and nightgown, ready to join her husband in the shower. 

“Oh, it’s like that, is it?”

“Yep. Now take off your clothes.”

###

The result of the hearing over the destruction of the _Stargazer_ only went slightly in Jean-Luc’s favour. He would keep his rank of Captain, however, he was being asked to return to Earth to teach at the Academy for a few years . Besides which, they also piled on awards and commendations for his “Picard manoeuvre”, so they certainty weren’t going to demote him.  But due to his move to the Academy, he, Beverly, and Wesley said good-bye to Starbase 32 and moved back into their San Francisco home . Missy had already told the tenants they needed to leave, but she would stay on, as Jean-Luc and Beverly told her it was her home, too.  Missy even went to the trouble of decorating one of the second floor bedrooms for Wesley to use, and by some unspoken agreement, it was not the room formerly occupied by Jack Crusher.

###

Jean-Luc came home with a spring in his step.  His five-year-old daughter, Yvette,  ran out of the living room to greet him, while eleven-year-old Wesley merely grunted from the sofa where he was playing a game on a PADD.  “Wheres’s Maman?”

“In da kitchen makin dinner.” 

Jean-Luc picked up the five-year-old and swung her into his arms. “My, aren’t you getting big? Soon I won’t be able to do this!”  Yvette shook her head, her red curls bouncing every direction. 

“Nuh uh.  I’m gonna be little fur rever.” 

“Of course, little love.  Go back to your dolls. I’m going to go see if Maman needs any help in the kitchen.”

“Okay, Papa.”

Jean-Luc leaned against the doorway in the kitchen and watched his wife.  They had been married for 12 years now, and he still hadn’t gotten tired of looking at her.  Beverly looked up and a smile graced her face.  “Jean-Luc, you’re home early!”  He grabbed her around the waist and pulled her close, kissing her cheek. 

“Mm, and I have some wonderful news!  I was in a meeting today with Admiral Harris where we were discussing the new Galaxy class ships.”

“The ones that will have families on board?”

“Yes.”  He grinned.  “They’ve only gone and offered me the Captaincy of the flagship!  Beverly, I’m going to Captain the _Enterprise D_.” 

Beverly clapped her hands and captured his lips in a kiss. “Oh, that’s wonderful my love!”

“Yes, and well...I’m being given carte blanc to find my Senior Staff...You don’t happen to know a doctor who would want to be my CMO, do you, _Doctor_ Picard?”

Beverly stared at her husband.  “Are you....are you asking me to be your CMO? Surely you want someone with more experience than me.”

“Nope.  I want you.  Will you accept?  We can all live together onboard.”

“Oh, yes Jean-Luc, I accept!”

“The ship won’t be ready for several years, so we have plenty of time....probably not until Wesley is ready to start high school.”

“Ah, that’s good. It gives us plenty of time....”

“Time for what?”

“Well, you see, Jean-Luc....we’re having another baby.”

###

Seven months later, Beverly and Jean-Luc welcomed their third, and final, if Beverly had anything to say about it, child into the world.  It was a girl with Jean-Luc’s formerly brown hair and Beverly’s blue eyes.  They named her Adele Marie, after Jean-Luc’s aunt and sister-in-law. 

Three years later, the Picard family boarded the _USS Enterprise D_. 

 

###FIN###


End file.
